Hell yeah! Vaquero Ardiente
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Darien Chiba ha renunciado a las mujeres - excepto para el sexo. Cuando Serena Tsukino llega al rancho de Darien Chiba, ella está decidida a meter toda una vida de vida en unos pocos meses.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER,**** PERTENECE A LA SERIE VAQUERO ARDIENTE,LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI**** YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE CONTIENE MUCHO ****LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**Hola Chicas! He vuelto con una nueva aptación espero les guste son 3 libros no muy extensos pero aún así espero los disfruten.. **

**ARGUMENTO:**

Darien Chiba ha renunciado a las mujeres - excepto para el sexo. Cuando Serena Tsukino llega al rancho de Darien Chiba, ella está decidida a meter toda una vida de vida en unos pocos meses.

El médico le ha dicho que ella no puede contar con que la remisión de la leucemia sea de carácter permanente.

Su atracción el uno al otro es instantánea y abrumadora. Pero cuando Darien descubre que Serena es inocente – él retrocede. No tiene nada que ofrecer a una chica que merece encaje blanco y promesas.

Entonces Darien escucha a Serena dandoce placer solitario en su tanque de almacenamiento y la oye gritar su nombre - y el calor se enciende.

**PROLOGO**

Ávidamente, ella trabajaba con los labios de su polla.

—Chúpalo, chúpalo con fuerza.— Tristán con una mano sostenía su cabeza, y con la otra mantenía cerrada la puerta, incluso cuando el juez de primera instancia trató de atravesarla para arrestarlo.

Danielle estaba ansiosa por complacerlo. Ella amorosamente aumentó la presión, con la punta de su lengua para seducir la pequeña ranura en la punta de su pene, imitando el movimiento que este instrumento de placer haría muy pronto en su vacío y deseoso coño.

Serena lamió sus labios. Vamos, oh sí. Dándole al chico una mamada que parecía llevarla a una completa excitación. Ella se retorció un poco en la cama del hospital. Dios, que no daría ella por un pepino para practicar. Un día, ella se prometió a sí misma, que iba a necesitar esta habilidad.

—Ven aquí, querida.— Tristán la atrajo hacia sus pies. —Es mi turno para complacerte.— Él bajó su sostén un poco, sujetando con su caliente y codiciosa boca su dilatado y ansioso pezón.

—Oh, sí, Tris,— Danielle sujetaba su cabeza con ternura. Le encantaba la mezcla de dolor y placer cuando la mamaba, utilizando sus dientes para excitar la punta de su inflamado pecho.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Serena?

—¡Santo cielo!— Sorprendida, Serena tiró su novela romántica hacia el aire. Aterrizando ligeramente en la cuadrada cabeza calva del médico.

—Lo siento, Doc. ¡Me asustaste! — Serena agarró su pecho, contenta de que su corazón no padeciera la enfermedad du jour.

—¿Estabas leyendo porno de nuevo, Serena?— A Doc Mulligan le encantaba burlarse de Serena Tsukino. Ella era tan linda como tan dulce.

—No es porno, Doc. Es romance erótico; sabes que hay una diferencia.

Ella todavía estaba acostada en la cama cuando el médico verificaba sus signos vitales.

Él estaba escuchando su corazón, pero esto no le impedía continuar

con sus bromas. —Oh Dios, debe haber sido algo bueno, tu presión arterial está ligeramente elevada.

Serena se sonrojó y se tapó su cabeza con la almohada. —Fue muy caliente.

—Explícame la diferencia entre pornografía y erotismo. Yo no creo que pueda vivir un día más sin entender las variaciones en esos géneros.

— Doc Artemis se las arregló para mantener una cara completamente seria.

Serena sonrió; a ella le gustaba cuando el médico bromeaba. Debido a la enfermedad con la que había luchado durante mucho tiempo, las oportunidades de interactuar socialmente con las personas eran muy pocas y distantes. Por lo general, ella había estado demasiado enferma o cansada para disfrutar de la compañía de nadie. Ahora, sus ojos azules brillaban y un hoyuelo entraba en juego, justo después de la comisura de su labio superior. —No es erótico el romance erótico. ¡Hay una gran diferencia!

Doc Artemis se echó a reír. Serena era una delicia. Nunca un gesto, nunca un mal día – no importa cuán malo fuera su diagnóstico. —

Perdón, gran hedonista.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?— Ataques de risa escaparon cuando el médico le hizo una mueca a ella.

—Una hedonista, querida, es una persona cuya vida está dedicada a la búsqueda del placer.— Él hacía notas en su libreta, todo el tiempo.

—Muy bien, eso suena como algo en lo que yo estaría muy interesada. Subscríbeme; creo que me gustaría ser una sobresaliente hedonista. El placer parece ser bueno para el dolor en un día cualquiera.

— A pesar de que ella sonrió, Doc Artemis supo que estaba recordando todo el dolor que había soportado a través de los años. El cáncer podría ser una cruel enfermedad.

—Yo no te culpo, querida.—Negándose a ser negativo, él volvió a su conversación anterior. —Así que, explícame, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre pornografía y romance erótico?

—Eso es fácil.— Ella se dio la vuelta a su lado, por lo que se podia escuchar su respiración desde la parte posterior. —La pornografía es explícita, con descripciones gráficas de sexo. Romance erótico es explícito, con descripciones gráficas de sexo, pero la chica y el chico se aman mucho y siempre hay un final feliz.

—Ah, un final feliz – Eso siempre es bueno.— En su profesión, él no había visto mucho de esos.

—Sí.— Serena se quedó muda. Lo que ella no daría por un final feliz.

—Por lo tanto, Señora Hedonista, ¿tiene una vasta experiencia – de buen sexo – de la explícita, con variedad gráfica?— Él sabía que no, pero quizá podría convencerla de que lo considerara. No con él, por supuesto. ¡Era un abuelo!

Serena resopló, riendo. —No, por supuesto que no. Acabo de leerlo en los libros, como el que accidentalmente le pegara en la cabeza.— Ella se acomodó su bata de hospital, y se movió a su alrededor hasta que mostró una correcta y formal imagen. —Usted, mejor que nadie, sabe que no he tenido la oportunidad, la fuerza o el sexo con los hombres.—

Ella se puso seria.

Doc Artemis llevó una pequeña y suave mano a la suya. —Vamos a hablar, un poco.

—Eso suena siniestro.— Serena rígida, esperaba lo peor.

—No, no,— él se apresuró a tranquilizarla. —De hecho, tengo buenas noticias.

Ella puso los ojos grandes y redondos, esperanzada. —¿Buenas noticias?—

—Serena, estás en remisión.

Un brillo de extática felicidad sonrojó su pequeña cara en forma de corazón. —¿Remisión? ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.— El anciano sonrió y le palmeó la mano. —Por ahora, tú estás libre de cáncer.

—¿Por ahora?— Serena esperaba el zapatazo.

—Sí.— Él se quitó los anteojos y le brindó una mirada confortable.

—Serena, no será necesario volver a verte por lo menos en seis semanas. Vamos a hacerte algunos exámenes para ese entonces. Por el nivel del conteo sanguíneo sabremos si la remisión es verdadera o simplemente es una elevación temporal debido a tu última transfusión de sangre. Por ahora, quiero que salgas de esta cama y vivas la vida tan fuerte como tú puedas. Quiero que viajes, tengas citas, sexo y seas tan hedonista como tú corazoncito desee. Órdenes del médico.

Las posibilidades se deslizaban a través de su mente y se mostraban en toda su cara. —He estado trabajando en la cafetería, y tengo un poco de dinero ahorrado. Doc, yo podría ir a acampar y aprender a montar a caballo. Tal vez, yo podría incluso intentar iniciar mi línea de bolsos de diseño... ya sabes, si yo termino viviendo, voy a tener que encontrar una manera de ganarme la vida. No quiero ser cocinera para el resto de mi vida. Y... y...— Ella se sonrojó con dulzura.

—Conoce a un hombre y haz que algunas de esas fantasías eróticas y románticas se hagan realidad, ¿pudiera ser?— Serena era como una hija para él. Él le había tratado su leucemia durante más de ocho años.

—Yo no conozco nada de eso,— ella respondió tímidamente. —Yo ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

—Seguro sabes.— Él tomó, el maltratado libro del piso. —Tú has estado preparándote para este examen desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Leyendo acerca de algo y haciendo una o dos cosas completamente diferentes.— Ella no tenía mucha fe en sí misma. Sin embargo, se trataba de un aplazamiento inesperado. —Sería divertido tratar.

—Sí, tú necesitas disfrutar, Serena,— la alentó Doc Artemis. — Quiero que seas feliz.

De repente, Serena claramente oyó algo más en su voz; melancolía.

—¿Tú no crees que la remisión es una cosa permanente, verdad?— Ella dijo las palabras lentamente, temiendo oír su respuesta.

Decidido a no mentirle a ella, tomó una respiración profunda. —Con tu específico tipo de cáncer, es raro. Sólo hay una posibilidad del veinte por ciento que te quedaras en remisión un par de años más. Sin embargo, quién sabe? Los milagros ocurren. Y vamos a tener un buen indicador de cómo vas cuando vuelvas a visitarme en un mes y medio.

— Tomando su mano y besándola, él le hizo una promesa. —Vamos a orar por un milagro.

Serena enderezó los hombros. —Dos años es veinticuatro meses o setecientos treinta días. No es para siempre.— Ella enjugó una lágrima de felicidad, y le dio a Doc Artemis una sonrisa de infarto. —Pero, yo lo haré.

**CAPITULO 1**

—Tú puedes hacerlo, Serena.— Luna le aseguró mientras correteaba de un lado a otro y terminaba de empacar una maleta muy gastada que parecía ser de los años cuarenta. —Yo tengo completa fe en ti. Tú eres una cocinera maravillosa, y una buena ama de casa, pero lo más importante, tú tienes un corazón bondadoso. Yo no confiaría a mis chicos a cualquiera, ya sabes. He cuidado de ellos durante seis años.

—Voy a hacer mi mejor intento, no la defraudaré, Señorita Luna,— Serena tomó su maleta y siguió a la cansada ama de llaves del Rancho Chiba a su camioneta roja.

—¿Cuál me dijiste que era el postre favorite de Darien?— Ella quería hacer todo lo posible por los hermanos Chiba, pero sobre todo quería complacer a Darien.

—A él le encanta el chocolate, todos los de chocolate. Oh, sí, y en la mañana, le enloquecen los rollos de canela hecho en casa y el café bien cargado. Eso lo ayuda a ponerse en marcha.

Él es a quien tú necesitas consentir. Después de todo, Darien intervino y asumió la responsabilidad de todo el rancho y de todos sus hermanos cuando Armand y Selene fueron asesinados.—A medida que se acomodaba detrás del volante, la vieja mujer tomó la mano de Serena y la atrajo hacia sí. —Si necesitas algo, háblale a Záfiro . Es maravilloso. Recuerda que él sabe acerca de tu condición. Si las cosas se ponen muy difíciles, recurre a Záfiro.

Serena movió su pesada trenza fuera de su hombro y se abrazó a Luna Milenio. —Záfiro es mi amigo. Lo ha sido durante mucho tiempo. Él sabe que yo no quiero que el resto de la familia conozca sobre el cáncer. Me siento muy bien, y estoy cansada de ver lástima en los ojos de la gente. — Ella le sonrió y guiñó un ojo, a la mejor amiga de su madre.

—Quiero ser una mujer normal de veinticinco años de edad.

—Bueno, tú no tendrás que irte muy lejos para lograrlo. Cinco de los Chiba están en edad de casarse – y todos son increíblemente sexy.— La mujer se sonrojó ante su propio comentario. —Sin embargo, Darien se ha retirado del mercado – o eso dice él.— Dijo mientras abría la puerta del coche y bajaba el cristal la ventana

. —Tú podrías cambiar de opinión, si lo intentas. Sé que tú quieres, así que no intentes decirme nada diferente. Tu mamá sabía lo que estaba pasando. Me habló del objeto de bronce que compraste hace unos años.— Luna miró a Serena Tsukino y vio a una preciosa y Hermosa chica que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de extender sus alas y volar.

La cara de Serena ardía. ¿Ella era una chica transparente? Dios, ella tendrá que ser cuidadosa. Ser parte de la diversión de los chicos Chiba, sería muy desagradable.

—Darien Chiba es una leyenda, nunca estaría interesado en una chica como yo. Además, tú sabes que no puedo casarme con nadie. Mi, mi... mi futuro es muy incierto.— Ella miró sobre su hombro para ver si alguien estaba cerca. Sería sólo suerte poder encontrar a su enamorado de por vida de pie detrás de ella.

—¿Una chica como tú?— Luna bufó en tono de reproche. —Cualquier hombre sería afortunado de tener una novia como tú. Además, nadieh a mencionado casarse – simplemente pasar un buen rato.—

Mientras ella retrocedía, dio a Serena una directriz más. —Todos los chicos son especiales, pero ten especial cuidado de mi bebé, Hélios. Tú probablemente tendrás que recordarle hacer su tarea todos los días. Además, ten cuidado de Rubeus. Él va a poner una venda sobre tus ojos, si lo dejas. Él se cree un mujeriego.

— Ella puso el freno, no fue capaz de dejarla con sus chicos sin decir unas pocas palabras más.

—Záfiro es nuestro soñador; a él le encanta todo lo relacionado con la vida familiar y nada le haría más feliz que ver el rancho, como lo que solía ser antes – lleno de familia, diversión y tradición. Alan vive cada día como si fuera el último. Caminaría en la cuerda floja, si el circo llegara a la ciudad. Escúchalo; a veces, sólo necesita hablar. Taiki trata de dar la impresión de no ser serio, pero él tiene sentimientos como cualquier otra persona.— Agarrando la mano de Serena, la apretó.

—Y no se puede ser tan duro con Darien si él da la impresión de ser un insensible, ya que todavía está recuperándose de su breve, e infeliz matrimonio con la víbora de Esmeralda Blackmoon. Él pensó que estaba siendo el 'Señor Responsabilidad' por llevar a una mujer a la casa; por llevar una madre de alquiler para Hélios. Darien estaba tratando de conseguir la solución completa; hacer lo correcto. Pero, se volvió contra él – y a lo grande. Esmeralda no era una esposa amorosa, y desde luego no era una madre. Ella socavó toda la alegría de Darien, y en el proceso casi destruyó la familia.

— Serena no había oído la historia completa, pero no podía tolerar la idea de que alguien pudiera lastimar a Darien.

—No se preocupe, Señorita Luna. Voy a cuidar bien a sus chicos.—

Serena caminaba al lado de la furgoneta despidiéndose de la mujer que le había dado un gran regalo. Mientras Luna estuviera fuera para poder cuidar a su nieta a través de su difícil embarazo, Serena estaba teniendo el mejor momento de su vida. Todo lo que había estado soñando estaba en sus manos: una oportunidad de vivir en un rancho, para aprender a montar a caballo, explorar los acres de los hermosos ranchos de Texas, y seis hombres bien parecidos como trofeo.

Darien montaba junto a su hermano. —¿Conoces a Serena

Tsukino?

—Sí, fui a la escuela secundaria con ella. — Záfiro estaba decidido a mantener el secreto de Serena. Él tenía la intención de ser deliberadamente precavido. Mientras Serena hiciera su trabajo; su condición médica no debía ser un factor. Después de todo, era una actuación temporal;Luna pensaba estar ausente por tres meses.

—Ella es una excelente cocinera. Luna dijo que ella de vez en cuando trabajaba en el restaurante de la calle Kerby de Guadalupe en Austin durante varios años. Ella apareció incluso en ese programa de cocina con el tipo que tiene ese indomable cabello blanco y lleva sus gafas de sol hacia atrás. Tú sabes el que conduce en todo el país un programa de televisión y cuenta con un gran restaurante.

—No conozco el programa, pero, conozco Kerby.— Darien había jugado como defensa para los Longhorns de Texas y conocía las opciones para comer en Austin como la palma de su mano. —Ellos hacen grandiosas tortitas de calabaza.

—Voy a preguntarle si ella nos prepara unas cuantas para el desayuno, un día no muy lejano. ¿Qué te parece?— Záfiro bajó de su caballo, una yegua Appaloosa, y abrió la puerta del establo.

—Me parece bien.— Darien llevó a su semental dorado Palomino, Sultán, a su puesto. —Záfiro, ¿es Serena una de tus mujeres?— Él sabía que Záfiro había estado involucrado con la mitad de las mujeres de buen parecer en el condado. En un tiempo, Darien había sido tan popular con las mujeres como sus hermanos, pero su experiencia con Esmeralda le había enseñado que amar a una mujer venía con un muy alto precio –tanto financiera como emocionalmente.

—No,— Záfiro se apresuró a contestar. —Serena es una chica guapa, pero ella y yo sólo somos amigos.— Cuando Záfiro removió la silla de montar de Abigail, miró por encima del muro, por donde su hermano cortaba un par de pacas de heno. —Creo que ella tiene su ojo en un chico en particular.

— Serena no tenía idea de que Záfiro supiera de su fascinación por su hermano mayor. Si ella lo hubiera sabido, probablemente nunca habría estado de acuerdo para que los ayudara a salir. Záfiro anhelaba que Darien encontrara a alguien a quien amar -y a su noción, la mujer perfecta era Serena Tsukino.

—¡Algo huele muy bien!— Hélios gritó cuando saltó por la puerta del cuartito de la entrada. Al igual que el resto de su familia, nunca Hélios había conocido a la extraña.

—Hola, soy Hélios.— Él se deslizó hasta parar justo en frente de Serena. A los trece años, ya era tan alto como ella.

Serena se burló del estado de las botas de Hélios. —Mi nombre es Serena. Veo que has estado en el granero – con los caballos.— Arrugando su nariz, ella señaló las huellas sucias y malolientes que él había dejado a través del suelo de la cocina – su recién lavado piso de cocina. Serena no había perdido tiempo para obtener el trabajo. Ahora, ella se sentía muy bien. Su nivel de energía era casi tan alto como su nivel de excitación.

—Ay. Perdón, Serena.— Hélios se echó a reír con ella. —Luna me daría una nalgada por eso.— Él se detuvo donde estaba, sacó las botas y se dirigió al porche trasero con ellas.

—Límpialas afuera mientras, y no sólo botes los pedazos en el jardín.— En su risa, ella sabía que dejarlas sucias había sido el plan original. —Yo no te daré nalgadas por eso, si las vas a limpiar; tráeme el trapeador, y yo te daré una sorpresa.—

Serena, sabía cómo hacer amigos – con brownies. Los brownies de Serena eran una cosa maravillosa. Tomó un par de cajas de la mezcla de brownies – sustituyendo la crema por el agua, la mantequilla por el aceite – agregó chocolate, una tonelada de chispas de chocolate, y un par de cucharaditas de café instantáneo – y – voilà; tenía una obra maestra. Ella los llamaba brownies orgásmicos – no es que ella tenía un montón de experiencias con los orgasmos – aunque vivía de esperanzas.

Con un estimulante azucarado, como los son los brownies, no tardó mucho en llegar a Hélios que regresó con el excremento de caballos que quitó de los zapatos y con el trapeador húmedo.

—Luna dijo que tú eras muy buena y que me encantará la comida que tú vas a preparar para nosotros.— Él colgó su mochila en la parte posterior de una de las sillas de la cocina y se dejó caer en ella para esperar por su porción.

—Voy a limpiar esto y voy a cortar un pedazo tamaño hombre de brownies,— le prometió.

Hélios ya era un hombre joven y guapo. Ella podía ver el aire de familia en sus facciones. Todos los chicos Chiba eran increíblemente guapos – especialmente Darien. Ella estaba nerviosa de verlo por primera vez, porque él no la conocía. Serena había existido en la periferia del mundo para Darien Chiba. Ella había sido una estudiante de octavo grado, cuando él terminó la escuela secundaria, pero nunca se había perdido uno de sus juegos de fútbol. La leucemia le había aparecido a ella al próximo año, pero ella todavía lo seguía viendo cuando jugaba a la pelota en la universidad y montaba en el circuito de rodeo.

Finalizando con el retoque al piso de la cocina, Serena regresó el trapeador al porche trasero. —Vaya, tenemos que dejarlo impecable otra vez.— Ella se lavó las manos en el fregadero, y procedió a servirle a Hélios una enorme tajada de dulce de bizcocho y un vaso de leche.

—Gracias, Serena.— Los ojos de Hélios crecieron con placer. Él dio un mordisco y suspiró felizmente. —Esto es mejor que todo los que Luna alguna vez preparó.— Un gran elogio, por cierto.

—Te agradezco lo que dices, cariño, pero no le digas a Luna o herirás sus sentimientos. Ella te quiere mucho.— Serena, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a hacer una enorme ensalada verde. Hélios la observaba mientras ella trabajaba.

—Eres muy bonita, Serena.—

A pesar de que él era apenas un adolescente, la hizo ruborizarse. No estaba acostumbrada a los halagos. De hecho, ningún hombre antes le había dicho que era bonita.

—Yo no sé nada de eso, pero es agradable de tu parte decir eso.—

Serena le sonrió. —Las palabras amables no te librarán de tus tareas, de todos modos.

—Oh no, Serena.— Ella se sintió aliviada de haber comenzado con el pie derecho. El cuidado de Hélios era una parte del trabajo del que ella había estado preocupada. La cocina y la limpieza sería pan comido.

La única preocupación que tenía ella era si estaba actuando normal en torno a Darien. Sería terrible si él descubría que a ella le gustaba.

—¿Cuánto tardará la cena?— preguntó Hélios entre bocado y bocado. Típico chico, no podía terminar una comida, antes de preocuparse por la próxima.

Serena miró el reloj en la pared. —Son las cuatro de la tarde. Yo la tendré en la mesa a las seis. ¿Qué te parece?

Él asintió aprobándole su horario.

—¿Por qué no haces tú tarea aquí conmigo? Voy a tratar de ayudarte, si lo necesitas.—

Ella esperaba que sus lecciones no estuvieran por encima de sus conocimientos. Serena había perdido una gran parte de la escuela debido a la quimioterapia y a los trasplantes de médula ósea. Sin embargo, se las había arreglado para graduarse de la escuela secundaria y había tomado incluso algunos cursos en el Colegio Comunitario de Austin, cortesía de la Fundación Elaison. El salario de Serena en el restaurante apenas le cubría el alquiler. Sus gastos médicos eran todos gratuitos por parte del gobierno o parte del programa del Hospital Universitario. La Fundación Elaison especializada en dar una mano de ayuda a las personas que tratan de construir una vida mientras vivían con el cáncer.

Hélios bajó su cabeza; de pronto se veía muy incómodo. Serena no lo presionó, si él tenía algo que decirle, lo haría.

—No tengo problemas con mi trabajo de la escuela, a veces.— confesó en voz baja.

Sentada a su lado, ella saboreaba su porción de brownies. —Eso suena muy normal; he tenido problemas con algunas de mis materias, también.— Y eso no era mentira. Tan pronto se ponía al día, otro brote de la leucemia la retrasaba en su trabajo escolar.

—Sí, pero yo nací con algo que llaman la dislexia. Soy capaz de leer muy bien si me tomo mi tiempo y me concentro, pero los trabajos escritos se me dificultan. Cuando tengo un papel para escribir, le temo porque se me hace difícil la ortografía y el uso de las palabras. — Él se veía tan miserable que le dio otro pedazo de bizcocho.

—Te cuento, me encontré con esta chica hace unos años que tiene la misma condición que tú. Ella es una joven universitaria ahora, y escribe artículos todo el tiempo. Yo sé que ella utiliza algún tipo de programa especial en su equipo que está hecho sólo para las personas con dislexia. Voy a llamarla y comprobar cómo funciona. ¿Qué te parece?

—Bueno, okey. — Hélios sonrió mientras se bebía lo que quedaba de la leche con un sorbo. —Yo aceptaré cualquier ayuda que pueda tener, — se rió de Serena, el más joven Chiba que iba a ser fácil de amar.

—¿Tienes prohibido ir al salón de billar?— le preguntó Alan a Rubeus cuando dio un salto en el ancho porche delantero.

Rubeus era el chico malo de la familia. Cada uno de ellos se había ocupado de la muerte de sus padres de diferentes maneras. Alan se había convertido en un temerario y Rubeus pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo fingiendo. Parecía que pensaba que entre más expresara el peor de los infiernos, el dolor era menor del que él sentía. Había pasado dos noches en la cárcel durante los últimos tres meses. —Todavía no, aunque Jedite me está amenazando.

—¿Por qué le quieres partir la cara a ese hombre?— Alan se sentó lentamente. Ninguno de ellos había querido los muebles de exterior que su madre había quitado, pero cuando los hermanos Chiba maduraron y desarrollaron – los muebles se hicieron más y más pequeños.

—Él habla mucha mierda, y me preguntas por qué.— Rubeus no estaba arrepentido. Bajó la voz, en caso de que Darien estuviera cerca. Sin lugar a dudas, él todavía estaba molesto por los incidentes de anoche en el billar.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que el pequeño engreído Yankee sería tan sensible? Yo realmente no tenía la intención de insultar al tipo, pero yo no creo ni por un minuto que el hombre hubiera jugado la final en Las Vegas. Podría haber dejado que la mentira pasara, pero cuando la pequeña y flaca comadreja afirmó haber derrotado a los Minnesota Fats, no pude mantener la boca cerrada.— Se reía de Rubeus, recordando.

—Le dije que la única manera que él podría haber ganado ese partido habría sido si los Fats estuvieran ciegos y borrachos esa noche. El idiota saltó directo a mi boca. Supongo que debería haber mantenido mi pico cerrado, o bajar mi voz. Pero, qué diablos, soy un Chiba; yo no tengo la capacidad de susurrar. Una cosa llevó a la otra, pero el resultado final fue la mejor pelea, en un maldito bar, que he tenido en por lo menos – okay, tres semanas.

Rubeus estaba tan ocupado contando su historia que no vio a Darien de pie justo detrás de él.

—Creo que estarás trabajando para pagar los daños.

— ¡Mierda! —¿De dónde viniste?

—Me acerqué por detrás, peleonero.— Darien le dio la vuelta a su hermano. —Lávate, la cena estará sobre la mesa.— Entró en la casa del rancho Chiba. Para ellos su madre estará siempre en casa. Mirando a su alrededor, él apreció la mano de obra en la estructura de madera maciza.

Su papá la había construido con sus propias manos, con su ayuda y la de Záfiro. El interior había sido cuidadosamente diseñado y decorado por la dama más elegante que jamás haya caminado sobre las colinas del centro de Texas. Darien siempre echaría de menos a su madre. Esmeralda que no había hecho ningún esfuerzo para poner su sello en el lugar. Todo lo que ella quería hacer era gastar el dinero Chiba como si estuviera pasando de moda – y coquetear con su hermano Záfiro. Para darle el crédito al gigante amable, Záfiro había estado ajeno a la mayor parte. Y en la mañana los había sorprendido en la cama juntos; Záfiro había dormido durante la mayor parte de los azotes que él había tratado de darle. Darien estaba drogado, incluso, antes de que se diera cuenta que Záfiro no conocía a Esmeralda cuando se le había metido bajo las sábanas. Ella estaba tratando de iniciar alguna mierda, y había tenido éxito. Darien se había trasladado fuera de su tierra Chiba esa misma tarde.

El divorcio había tomado tres meses. Esmeralda todavía sentía rencor. Por alguna razón desconocida ella esperaba algún acuerdo de divorcio. Después de todo, los Chiba eran una familia acomodada. Pero los abogados de Darien habían logrado que ella se marchara con casi nada. Eso había sido hace cuatro años. Cuatro años sin una mujer. Cuatro años sin sexo – sin contar cuando tiraba de su propia polla. A veces él echaba de menos un coño tanto que le dolía, pero desde luego no extrañaba a Esmeralda. Ahora, estaba decidido a no llevar a la cama a una mujer a menos que fuera en sus propios términos – nada de anillos, nada de compromisos, y ninguna promesa. Era difícil encontrar a una mujer que estuviera de acuerdo con sus términos – especialmente en esta parte del mundo. Todo el mundo conocía a los Chiba, y ellos conocían lo qué la familia tenía. Las mujeres tendían a tener un futuro seguro, y Darien Chiba tenía la garantía por escrito en todas partes. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a permanecer libre y sin compromiso. Diablos, antes de que terminara, probablemente tendría que usar el maldito coño de silicona que Rubeus le había comprado para una broma. ¡Mierda, no! El día que él introdujera su pene, en el frío interior de hule y sin sentimientos, sería el día que él sabía que era hora de guardar a su "puta".

Él entraría en el comedor, en cualquier momento. Calma. Calma. Serena se advirtió en mantener la calma. La comida había resultado mejor de lo que había anticipado. Ella había decidido preparar una de sus especialidades; una rica lasaña con salchicha italiana, una sabrosa mozzarella búfalo y una salsa marinara casera que haría alucinar a cualquiera. Tenía un sabor tan bueno como su aroma; ella mostraba en un pequeño rincón, la ya lista y colosal cazuela .A Serena le encantaba cocinar, pero la alimentación de seis machos grandes sería un reto.

Tendría que modificar todas sus recetas para asegurarse de que tuviera suficiente para todos, así como restos de bocadillos de medianoche. Cuando cada hermano entraba, ella los saludaba con una sonrisa y un enorme vaso de té helado dulce, el elixir preferido en el sur. Por supuesto, ella conocía a Záfiro. Había sido presidente del Club de Servicio Junior cuando adolescente y él sin ayuda de nadie asumió su causa. En varias ocasiones, él había encabezado el cargo de la recaudación de fondos y beneficios para sus tratamientos, y sus incalculables facturas médicas.

Ese era Záfiro; un hombre guapo con un corazón de oro. Él siempre estuvo involucrado en la comunidad. Serena sabía que él entrenó a un equipo de la liga de béisbol, y fue voluntario en el comité de operaciones de socorro en el centro comunitario. El resto de los muchachos que conocía sólo era de vista – ninguno de ellos había sido presentado oficialmente con ella. Záfiro hizo la presentación. Ellos no tenían ningún recuerdo de ella, en absoluto. A Serena no le sorprendió, porque la mayor parte de su vida se había sentido invisible. No ha habido citas, fiestas de graduación, fiestas de pijamas o sesiones de chismes. El cáncer te aísla. La única atención que ella había estado acostumbrada o había recibido era hacer apariciones incómodas en los eventos de caridad en su honor, o soportar los pinchazos y las extracciones de sangre de un grupo de estudiantes de medicina en el Hospital Universitario. Cuando tú no tienes un seguro adecuado, el Hospital Universitario era el lugar donde por lo general ellos te envían. Tenía que sacar los tristes pensamientos fuera de su cabeza, y centrarse en el resto de la familia Chiba.

Alan era un muñeco, Serena se dio cuenta. Él estaba muy cómodo en su propia piel, irradiando una confianza que raramente se ve en un hombre tan joven. —Señorita Serena, es un placer.— Ella sintió sus mejillas calientes cuando él le besó la mano. Záfiro le había dicho que su hermano era un fanático del deporte extremo – y muy exitoso. Él escalaba piedras, corría motocross, montaba a los toros y practicaba rodeo. Serena sabía todo lo que Alan hacía, y lo que era adecuado para él. Su cuerpo estaba en óptimas condiciones.

Rubeus se acercó, la levantó, giró con ella en brazos y luego se presentó. Ella se deshizo en un ataque de risa al oírlo a él decir: —¡Por fin! Una mujer en la cocina que yo puede intimidar.— Él la había puesto en el suelo y le estrechó la mano formalmente. —Serena, no creas la mitad de lo que se oye de mí. Yo no soy tan malo como dicen que soy.

—Él es peor,— intervino Taiki cuando recibió su bebida helada. — Rubeus es nuestro hermano cojonudo.— Él sostenía la mano de Serena y le dio la vuelta lentamente, como si ella estuviera en una mesa giratoria.

—Dios mío, eres una muñequita. Si yo no estuviera enamorado de una rubia, alta y esbelta...— él terminó con nostalgia.

—Mina Aino no sabe que tú estás viva. — Rubeus, bromeó.

Algo que podría haber herido pasó por alto como una de las características de Hélios. Záfiro le había dicho a ella que Taiki era el bromista de la familia. Él tenía una buena cabeza financiera en sus hombros; Propiedades Chiba había florecido bajo su cuidado. Darien manejaba el fondo fiduciario que sus padres le habían dejado, mientras Taiki manejaba las finanzas diarias del rancho. Era una combinación embriagadora, un físico griego, una cara bonita y una mente maravillosa.

Serena se dio cuenta que ella estaba en el cielo.

Hélios le había ayudado a poner la mesa. Ella iba a caer rendida a los pies de Hélios, irremediablemente. Tenía trece años, y aunque ella era demasiado joven para ser su madre, él le hacía sonar todos los huesos de su maternal cuerpo. Serena sabía que la probabilidad de tener hijos era prácticamente nula. Así que la oportunidad de echar a perder este joven hombre iba a ser un placer.

Los hermanos Chiba la rodeaban; bromeando y jugando, haciéndola reír con sus chistes y sus sonrisas traviesas. Ellos estaban haciendo lo mejor posible para hacerla sentir como en casa. De la nada – un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral y los dedos de los pies comenzaron a sentir un hormigueo. ¿Qué carajos es esto?

Entonces sintió el calor.

Darien. Tenía que ser.

Negándose a mirar a su alrededor, para que no la delatara su fascinación -Serena fingió gran interés en lo que Záfiro estaba diciendo, aunque no comprendía ni media palabra.

Darien entró en el comedor y su polla se puso rígida como una tabla.

¡Dios, ten misericordia!

Darien casi se olvidó de dónde estaba. Él había estado atraído por el olor increíble de la caliente comida italiana y tentadora aroma de pan de ajo. Su estómago estaba haciendo volteretas, pidiendo que se le introdujeran los platos de las deliciosas aromas que flotaban en el aire.

Cuando entró en el comedor, sin embargo, todos los pensamientos de los alimentos se fueron por la ventana.

¡Dios, ten misericordia!

Ella estaba impresionada. No sabía dónde mirar primero, o dónde mirar un largo momento. Unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados revestían un dulce y pequeño trasero en forma de corazón que hizo que él mostrara sus dientes. Sus piernas eran largas y todo lo que podía pensar era sentirlas entrelazadas alrededor de sus caderas. Una ajustada, camiseta roja proclamaba que ella era — Miel Pura – Dulce como el Azúcar, pero Dos veces más Adictiva.— Las implicaciones de esas palabras casi lo llevaron a hacer una reverencia a sus pies. Él apostaría su porción de nata a que ella sabía a miel pura y salvaje. Sus dedos se morían de ganas de ver si él podía hacer que se reunieran alrededor de su pequeña cintura. Cuando su mirada lasciva fue en dirección al norte, las lágrimas casi llenaban sus ojos.

Ella se recuperó un poco su llegada en respuesta a algo gracioso que Záfiro había dicho, y cuando lo logró, él quería dar un paso hacia adelante y coger las pequeñas y dulces tetas antes de que ella las echara a perder. Tal vez, él debería cambiar su descripción del empleo – él podría pasar de ser un simple vaquero a uno de tiempo completo, servicio completo de un hombre que apoya los pechos. Por su movimiento de un lado a otro, no había duda en su mente que esas tetas eran reales y en extrema necesidad de una hora de atención de sus manos y lengua.

Al darse cuenta de que se iba a avergonzar, él se quitó el sombrero Stetson y lo mantuvo debajo de la hebilla del cinturón, ocultando su impacto inesperado y tremendo en su libido. Su suave movimiento no pasó desapercibido por Noah, quien sonrió desde el otro lado de la habitación. Casualmente, Darien le disparó el dedo. Cabrón. Él no podia recordar la última vez que una mujer le había afectado de esta manera, si hubo alguna. Viendo que sus hermanos rodeaban al pequeño bocado tentador, Darien había optado por utilizar una táctica que había venido muy bien cuando los Chiba se iban de juerga pre-Esmeralda. Ellos habían tratado de tener cuidado de no herir susceptibilidades, sentimentalmente hablando. Cada vez que uno viera una potranca que le llamara la atención, él la miraba y simplemente decía una palabra que podría alertar a los demás, que había sido reclamada y estaba estrictamente fuera de los límites del resto de los Chiba.

Acercándose a la mesa, proclamó en voz alta, —¡Etiqueta!

Tan pronto como la palabra había salido de la boca de Darien, los más jóvenes, lo miraron con sorpresa. Isaac reprimió un bufido, y Záfiro dijo simplemente: —Gracias a Dios.— Su hermano había decidido finalmente salir de su escondite.

Serena se cuestionó la palabra que Darien gritó. ¿Fue esta algún tipo de simulacro de incendio o un extraño juego que jugaban? Ella podía sentir que él la buscaba, 'Dios dame fuerzas', ella oró.

Serena, hasta el momento, no se había vuelto para enfrentarse a él por completo. Y él tuvo que verla – ahora. —Date la vuelta, nena. Déjame ver tu cara.— Confundida, Serena hizo lo que le pidió. Poco a poco. La incertidumbre la hizo dudar, pero cuando ella hizo un giro de 180 grados, lo escuchó recuperar el aliento y ella levantó los ojos. Darien.

No había manera de que ella fuera a ocultar la alegría que sentía, por lo que no lo intentó. Su sonrisa iluminaba su mundo. Su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse al instante, como si hubiese sido bendecido por el calor del sol naciente. Aron intentó avanzar, pero se congeló; inmovilizado, extasiado. Los músculos que él no había utilizado en un tiempo empezaron a aflojar, y antes de que él lo supiera – DarienChiba estaba sonriendo.

Mi Señor, la mujer tenía la más linda, y la más dulce cara en la que él había puesto jamás los ojos. Lo único que veía eran los labios de color rosa, labios apetecibles. Ellos le temblaban ligeramente. Darien sentía el mundo inclinarse sólo una fracción; quería seguir en esa atracción irresistible y disfrutar de la suavidad sedosa de esa boca deliciosa.

Él le oyó un suspiro suave y dulce. Memorizando sus rasgos, él dejó que sus ojos se deslizaran sobre la suave curva de su mejilla, finalizando en una nariz respingona y unos pómulos que pedía a gritos ser rastreado con su lengua. Cuando él se encontró con su mirada, Darien se mostró sorprendido por el hermoso color de sus ojos. Eran enormes, de un azúl oscuro y profundo flanqueado por unas pestañas tiznadas de oscuro que les hacían parecer amatistas enclavadas en terciopelo.

Sabiendo que ella esperaba que dijera algo, él trató de que su cerebro se comprometiera con su boca. Todo lo que podía manejar era un

—¿De dónde has salido?— Como si sus palabras liberaran los frenos en sus pies, él se encontró a sí mismo caminando hacia ella tan audaz como podría ser; no había manera de que se detuviera. Él tenía que estar lo más cercano a ella como fuera posible. Ella se mantuvo firme, Dios bendiga su corazón.

El tiempo transcurría más lento, y ella se perdió en la maravilla de su cercanía. Durante años, había soñado con el día en que iba a estar tan cerca de Darien. Era un hombre grande. De hombros tan anchos como un tractor John Deere, los cuales estaban encerrados en una impeccable camisa blanca, del oeste – con broches de presión plateados.

Ella lo miraba, y no podía dejar de pensar cómo se sentiría agarrar la camisa justo debajo del cuello, y sólo jalarla hasta abrirla. Los broches de presión serían muy útiles si uno quisiera desnudarse a toda prisa. Ella apostó que su pecho era magnífico, rasgado y esculpido. Él lucía como esos héroes que se describen en las novelas románticas que le encantaba leer. ¿Su piel es lisa o cubiertas de pelos sexy? Maldita sea, sería divertido averiguarlo. 'Mira hacia arriba, Serena, mira hacia arriba' pensó para sus adentros. Ella sabía que sus ojos colgaban justo al norte de la hebilla de su cinturón. La gravedad y la lujuria estaban tirando de ellos hacia el sur. Con un tirón, ella levantó la vista y cuando sus ojos se enfrentaron, ella lo sintió abajo en su clítoris. Dios, era potente. Si no lo tocaba, ella moriría. Ella tomó una respiración profunda.'Está bien,' pensó, 'hagámoslo de manera informal y amigable.'

—Darien, es un gusto conocerte. Gracias por dejarme sustituir a Luna. Me comprometo a trabajar duro, y cuidaré bien de ti, te lo prometo.— Caray, que patética. En fin. Ella le ofreció su mano. Ella se haría cargo de él, no hay duda de eso. Él estaba despierto esta noche imaginando las formas en que ella podía cuidar de él. Darien se olvidó de los cinco pares de ojos que los observaban con absorta atención. Él sólo tenía que tocar. Un apretón de manos era demasiado mundano para satisfacer esta necesidad en particular.

Su mano se encontró con la suya. Primero tocando las puntas de sus dedos con los suyos, él deslizó la palma de su mano hacia la de ella, antes de encontrar el pulso en su muñeca con el dedo índice. Cuando pudo sentir el ritmo de vida que corría por sus venas, le acarició ese punto, memorizando el ritmo. Un grito ahogado escapó de sus dulces labios y se estremeció. ¡Mierda!

Todo el cuerpo de ella temblaba, como en el flagrante delito del primer orgasmo. Darien cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de que esta mujer era capaz de ponerlo al revés.

Serena se inclinó hacia él; sus pechos casi tocaron su pecho – casi.

Ella podía sentir sus pezones hinchándose en señal de saludo. Era como si hubiera una atracción irresistible, gravitacional entre su cuerpo y el de él. Tímidamente, ella lo miró, sus ojos eran del color de un lapis de color azul oscuro. Si ella estuviera más educada en los menesteres masculinos, ella podría haber pensado que leyó el deseo en esos ojos lazuli. No es posible. Este era Darien. Y ella era ella – sólo Serena.

—Nuestra cena se enfría. ¿Creen que ustedes dos podrían dejar de mirarse el tiempo suficiente para nosotros poder comer?— Rubeus siempre decía lo qué pensaba. Bajo la tensión increíble que se sentía en la habitación, los chicos empezaron a llevar sus sillas.

—Cállate, Rubeus. Cuida tus modales.

— Darien no soltó la mano de Serena, sino que le dio la vuelta y la condujo a la mesa. Sacudiéndole su mano a Záfiro para que saliera del camino, él tomó la silla vacante para que Serena se sentara. La silla a la derecha de la suya. Záfiro tuvo que moverse al otro lado de la mesa. Pero no le importó.

—Tengo que servir la comida,— Serena comenzó. Darien señaló la estufa y luego a Alan, que estaba de pie y procedió a pasar la lasaña y el pan de ajo a Taiki, quien la tomó de la mesa para darles a cada uno de ellos una porción de la deliciosa comida.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, ya que nunca habían visto a su hermano mayor actuar de esta manera. Estaba comiéndose a Serena con sus ojos, como si ella fuera una leona en celo y él el jefe de la manada depredadora; el único macho al que se le permite aparearse.

Mirando a su alrededor las expresiones perplejas, él ordenó. — Coman.— Ellos instantáneamente obedecieron.

Volviendo su atención a Serena, se dio cuenta de que seguía su mano sosteniendo la de ella. Era la mano con la que comía, así que él finalmente tuvo que soltarla. De mala gana, lo hizo. Ahora, manos a la obra.

—Serena, soy Darien, el mayor de estos sinvergüenzas inútiles.

Sus ojos se arrugaban en las esquinas cuando sonreía. Serena quería llegar y calmar esas arrugas poco sexy. Él tenía la sombra de la barba de un día, y ella ofrecería mil dólares para poder sentirla raspando sus pechos. ¡Ufff! Fue una buena cosa que ella no tuviera mil dólares o ella estaría proponiéndole eso aquí mismo, en la mesa de la cena.

Encontrando su voz, ella se las arregló para contestar. —Yo sé quién eres, Darien. Cuando tú jugabas pelota en Kerrville, yo rara vez me perdía un partido.— ella confesó con timidez.

—¿Por qué no te recuerdo?— Él acarició visualmente todos los matices de su rostro. Ella era exquisita; él quería tenerla a ella para cenar, en lugar de la lasaña.

Serena se devanó los sesos buscando una manera de responder a esa pregunta que no revelaría mucho de la triste verdad. La leucemia la había venido llamando, y efectivamente la sacaba de todos los círculos sociales. Ella no tenía que contestar. Gracias a Dios, Záfiro vino al rescate.

—Tú eras el macho alfa, Darien. El resto de los mortales solo existían en las afueras de tu órbita. Serena tiene veinticinco; ella habría estado en la secundaria cuando tú reinabas en el campo de fútbol y detrás de los casilleros.

—Odio haberte pasado por alto; apuesto a que eras tan linda como una flor. — Él ni siquiera miró a Zafiro. Permitiendo el paso de los platos desde Alan, quien estaba sentado a su izquierda, él llenó su plato con lasaña, y luego sirvió el de Serena.

—Aquí está, cariño. Come. —

Aparentemente, era importante para Darien que todos comieran hasta saciarse. Lo más probable, ésta era su manera de asegurar su bienestar.

—Gracias, espero que les guste la comida.

El apetito de Serena había desaparecido por completo, o más bien, había cambiado su enfoque. Ahora, su apetito era para chuparse los dedos por un vaquero que le estaba poniendo su corazón a mil por minuto y haciendo que sudara en lugares inimaginables.

Hélios, quien se sentó a su derecha, le dio un codazo. Ella dio un salto y se enfrentó a él. —¡Ay! ¿Qué fue eso?

—Esta es la mejor comida que he puesto en mi boca, Serena. Yo quiero que te quedes con nosotros para siempre.

En lugar de hacer que se sintiera elogiada, las palabras sirvieron para espabilarla. Siempre. Ella no estaría por siempre; tenía dos años, a lo sumo. Tal vez. Dos años más para vivir toda la vida, y el rancho Chiba era donde iba a comenzar.

—Es mejor que nunca dejes que Luna te escuche decir eso, Hélios.

— Taiki sacudió su tenedor a su hermano menor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar con nosotros, Serena?— Alan acercó la mantequilla, a pesar de que el pan de ajo llevaba el condiment cremoso.

—Supongo que todo depende de cómo la nieta de Luna siga. Tal vez tres meses, seis a lo sumo – es decir – Si ustedes están satisfechos con mi rendimiento.— Darien gimió -audiblemente -en voz alta.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia él, y él tenía la mejor voluntad como para corregirse. Las palabras inocentes que habían salido de su tentadora boca habían ido directamente a su pene. Definitivamente, él quería ser el objetivo de alguno de sus rendimientos, y por Dios, necesitaba llevar a cabo la peor forma. —Estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos muy bien.— Vaya. Eso sonaba como si él estuviera en su sano juicio a medias.

—¿Alguna vez has vivido en un rancho, Serena?— preguntó Taiki entre bocado y bocado.

—No, pero siempre ha sido mi sueño. Mientras estoy aquí, en mi tiempo libre, me gustaría experimentar todo lo relacionado con la vida del rancho. Quiero aprender a montar a caballo, amarrarle la soga a un becerro; incluso me gustaría ayudar con el trabajo más difícil como marcar un animal. — Esta confesión hizo que los chicos hablaran a la vez. Todos ellos fueron voluntarios para enseñarle su especialidad.

—¡Un momento!— Darien dominó la algarabía. Cuando todos

estaban en silencio, él simplemente dijo. —Todo lo que Serena quiera aprender, voy a ser el que le enseñe. — Ante la mirada confusa de Serena, él le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz y mostró otra sonrisa de diez mil vatios.

En efecto, él cambió de tema. No sabía cómo se sentía acerca de los otros chicos que pasaban tiempo con Serena. Ella no podría ser Esmeralda, pero él no quería otra mujer que se interpusiera entre él y su familia.

Además, quería a Serena para él. —¿De dónde conoces a Luna?— Eso parecía un tema lo suficientemente seguro.

—Ella y mi madre eran amigas desde hace años. Ellas fueron juntas a la escuela. Mamá se ha ido ahora, y mi papá, también.

—Por lo tanto, estás sola. Lo siento, nena.— Darien parecía serio por un momento, y luego siguió comiendo.

Serena regresó a su comida, entonces algo salvaje empezó a ocurrir debajo de la mesa. Varias veces, ella sintió que su rodilla golpeaba la suya – persistente – luego, frotaba suavemente. Una vez podría haber sido un accidente, ¿pero tres veces? Tenía que ser intencional. Las implicaciones tenían la cabeza de Serena dando vueltas. Esta atención por parte de Darien era más de lo que había soñado siempre.

27

—Le agradezco a Luna traerte a mí.— Darien suavemente susurró las palabras que fluyeron directamente a sus pechos. Al instante, sus pezones se hincharon y se endurecieron. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ellos estaban sobresaliendo ansiosamente, y la pequeña camiseta era una barrera insuficiente de las miradas indiscretas.

Al ver el efecto que sus palabras tenían sobre ella, Darien inmediatamente se disculpó y en un momento volvió con una de sus camisas de la lavandería. Colocándola sobre sus hombros, él le susurró.

— Póntela, cariño. —Él le guiñó un ojo, y ella se ruborizó tanto de excitación como de vergüenza.

—Yo me ocuparé de ti, nena. —Había llegado la tranquilidad a la mesa, — ¿Qué? —Aron estaba desafiante. —

Serena tenía frío.

Al fin, la comida se había acabado. Todo el mundo estaba muy agradecido por la lasaña, la ensalada, el pan de ajo y el postre de mora que ella había batido de los mejores frutos frescos. Luna tenía un montón de comida para preparar, ella no tendría que hacer compras durante mucho tiempo. Cuando Hélios pasó, se detuvo en su silla y la besó en la mejilla,

—Gracias por todo, Serena. Sobre todo la ayuda con la tarea. Y el brownie,— sonrió.

—¿Dónde están los brownies?— Rubeus se enfocó en la mención del chocolate.

—Esa enorme caja de galletas junto al asado está llena. Cómetelos.

—No los comas todos,— advirtió Darien.

Antes de decir algo, Serena le puso la mano sobre su brazo, y le susurró: —No te preocupes, Darien. Yo salvé la mitad de una tanda para ti; están en tu oficina en un recipiente de plástico. Luna me dijo que el chocolate era tu debilidad.

El chocolate no era su única debilidad; eso era cada vez más evidente. Ella lo rozó. Él no sabía lo que disfrutaba más, si la noticia del chocolate escondido atrás sólo para él o el ligero roce de su mano sobre su piel. El roce... Definitivamente el roce, decidió.

Záfiro reunió a los que querían permanecer cerca de Serena. Él quiso darle la habitación a su hermano para que pudiera maniobrar. Las cosas se estaban calentando mucho más rápido de lo qué él esperaba.

Darien había sido lastimado, demasiado, por su ex-esposa. Ella se había mudado a Chiba y procedió a hacerlos miserables a todos, especialmente a Darien. Esmeralda se había gastado el dinero de Darien como si estuviera vertiendo el agua a través de un tamiz. Luego, estaba el 'incidente', cuando él había sido una marioneta en el complot de Esmeralda para destruir a Darien. Y casi lo había logrado. Sin embargo, Serena tenía el poder de cambiarlo todo. Serena podría ser una respuesta a sus oraciones.

Esta había sido la primera vez en años, que veía a Darien mostrando algún signo de vida en torno a una mujer. Záfiro estaba fascinado, porque el deseo de Darien para con Serena había golpeado duro y más rápido de lo que nadie hubiera creído. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, los dejó solos.

—Tú no tienes que ayudarme; enderezaré esto en un santiamén.—

Serena trabajó de forma automática y rápida. Dios, Darien la ponía nerviosa. Era prudente mantener sus manos ocupadas, ella nunca había sido tan tentada para hacer una locura y tocar a un hombre con desesperación en su vida. Este lado de ella fue una sorpresa. Oh, ella sabía que le gustaba leer sobre sexo, pero ella no sabía que su sangre fuera tan caliente. Sólo el miedo al rechazo le hizo mantener sus manos en ella.

—Cuanto más rápido nosotros terminemos, más rápido puedo tenerte en mis brazos.— Sorprendida, Serena paró y simplemente lo miró.

¿Él podría leer su mente? ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Se atrevió cómo ella esperaba? Esto era exactamente lo que había anhelado. Doc Artemis había dicho que esta era su oportunidad, el tiempo para hacer lo que deseaba hacer, y experimentar el amor – o el sexo – estaba primero en su lista. Ser capaz de amar a Darien sería el cumplimiento de su sueño más querido.

—Puedes cerrar la boca, nena. Estás boquiabierta.— Riendo, él tomó el trapo de cocina de su mano y procedió a limpiar la mesa.

Ella se calmó, lavó la última de las ollas y el lavavajillas hizo el resto. Darien la ponía hiper-sensible; sobre todo, porque era consciente de cada movimiento de su cuerpo, cada contacto accidental, cada bocanada de aire que expulsaba. Finalmente, ellos terminaron. Serena extendió el paño sobre el divisor central de la pileta, y se volvió para ver qué estaba haciendo Darien.

Él estaba justo ahí. Señor, de los cielos. Él estaba justo en frente de ella. Descaradamente, él dio un medio paso hacia adelante y de repente rozó todo el camino desde el pecho hasta la ingle. Un grito ahogado de placer escapó de sus labios.

Antes de que ella supiera lo qué estaba sucediendo, Darien había enmarcado su rostro con sus manos grandes y cálidas. Ella lo miró, Dios, era tan alto y fuerte. La idea, de que ella podría asentarse contra su pecho, con sus brazos alrededor de ella, y que nada podría hacerle daño otra vez, cruzó por la mente de Libby. Aron podría mantener a todos sus fantasmas alejados, incluso parecía que podía mantener el espectro de la leucemia, si alguna vez le tocaba de nuevo.

Darien estaba en conmoción lujuriosa; pura conmoción lujuriosa. Sus grandes manos le tomaron su suave, y pequeña cara. De la nada, ella volvió la cabeza y le besó su mano – su vara rígida saltó de sus cojones.

Mientras que ella había estado trabajando en la cocina, él había estado disfrutando, estudiando cada centímetro de su delicioso cuerpo. Darien no lo podía creer. Serena era absolutamente perfecta. Pechos perfectos. Caderas perfectas. Piernas perfectas. Perfectas para él.

—Serena, ¿puedo darte un beso, cariño?— Él movió los pulgares sobre el rubor bastante rosado de sus mejillas. —No digas que no. Creo que voy a morir si no consigo saborearte.

La piel de gallina se elevaba sobre toda la sección cuadrada de su cuerpo. ¡Darien quería darle un beso! —Por favor,— fue lo único que ella pudo mencionar. Cuando él bajó la cabeza para besar sus labios, bloqueó toda la luz. Ella le dio la bienvenida a la oscuridad; fue momentáneo, al igual que un eclipse total del sol. ¡Dios Santo! Aron no se apresuró, lo disfrutaba.

Comenzando con el más suave beso inimaginable, dejó que sus labios se presentaran, uno al otro. Incursionaron en unas suaves, delicadas y pequeñas caricias con su lengua, que provocó que Serena quisiera alcanzarla y agarrarla con sus dientes. Ella bramó un diminuto gruñido de frustración que hizo reír de placer a Darien.

—Eres demasiado linda.

Ella no pudo resistir, y sus manos no estaban listas todavía. Ella las colocó en su bíceps y exploró las interesantes protuberancias. —Hmmm, — ella se quejó al sentirlos apretados bajo su exploración. Darien aún no la había besado por completo, la mordió en el labio superior y lamió las comisuras de su boca, toda esta tortura tenía la intensión de hacerla calentar de emoción. En la punta de sus pies, ella trató de apoderarse del beso. Esperando toda una vida por algo que la hacía impacientar demasiado.

Antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba sucediendo, Aron la había levantado, sentándola en la parte inferior del mostrador de la cocina. Esto ponía sus cabezas en el mismo nivel, y él no tenía que agacharse. Con una mano, él separó sus rodillas y pasó entre medio de ellas. Al llegar a su espalda, él le agarró sus caderas y tiró de ella hacia adelante

. —Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, necesito sentir tu calor.

Temblando con deseo, ella cumplió con sus deseos, pero ella dejó que los suyos fuesen conocidos también. —Bésame, Darien. En los labios. Estoy tan hambrienta de ti.— A petición suya, él dio un paso atrás para tomarlos. ¡Ella era una delicia!

—Pequeña descarada,— él llegó y la mordió en la suave piel de su cuello encontrándose con su clavícula.

—Lo estoy haciendo, no seas tan impaciente. He esperado toda una vida por alguien como tú, así que déjame actuar.

A pesar de sus instrucciones de ser paciente, ella no podía. Sintiendo valor, lo rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiró de él hacia adelante. Él lanzó un gruñido de aprobación. —Demonios, sí.—

Entonces, él le dio lo que quería. Por último. Colocó su boca sobre la de ella, y chupó sus labios, saboreando toda su dulzura. Su pequeña lengua salió disparada para recibirlos completamente. Ambos se retorcían y giraban, saboreándose, mordiéndose, y devorándose. Gracias Dios por sus novelas eróticas, ella sabía exactamente qué hacer. Enganchando sus pies detrás de sus rodillas, ella se apretó contra él. Él se apartó de ella, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, respirando con dureza.

—Dios mío, Serena. Eres como un pequeño cartucho de dinamita.

Sosteniéndolo con fuerza, lo besó en el cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos, luego continuó con su lengua.

—¿Está mal?— Su corazón estaba acelerado, pero también lo estaba ella. Cuando él no estaba en condiciones de responder, ella terminó su pensamiento.

—Y pensar que éste es mi primer beso.

Le tomó un momento, pero sus palabras finalmente se perdieron en la cabeza dura de Darien. Luchando contra la realidad, negando lo que él había oído, Darien dejó que sus labios tocaran superficialmente su cuello, hasta la suave línea de su mandíbula, y tiernamente en el marco de su oreja.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Sin duda, había oído mal.

Serena no había parado su ataque sensual. Ella estaba a punto de dar su primer chupetón – de toda su vida. Él sabía tan bien. Ella mordió su cuello, como si estuviera audicionando para Crepúsculo. Ella quería más. De mala gana, se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para contestarle.

—Tú eres mi primer beso. Mi vida hasta ahora no ha sido precisamente normal. He sido una especie de mujer solitaria y fuera de circulación; problemas familiares,— ella le ofreció su piel.

Con un último dulce beso, Darien se apartó de ella hasta que sólo sus manos se tocaban.

—Cariño, ¿me estás diciendo que eres virgen?— Él no parecía feliz. Demonios.

Serena podía sentir que todo había cambiado. Ella se sentía culpable.

¿Por qué ella se siente culpable? Alguien tenía que ser su primera vez. —

Sí,— respondió ella lentamente.

—Maldita sea.— Darien dio marcha atrás, incluso más. Ella llegó a tirar de él hacia atrás, pero él evadió su toque. Avergonzada, Serena dejó que sus manos se retiraran.

—Yo no lo hago con vírgenes, amor. Me niego a ser el que mancille tu virtud.

¿Mancillar? ¿Mancillar? —¿Qué pasa si quiero ser mancillada?—

ella cuestionó, más decepcionada de lo que nunca pensó que podría estar.

—Oh, nena.— Darien bajó el sombrero y suavemente la levantó del mostrador y la dejó en el suelo. —Tú no sabes lo que estás pidiendo.—

Con estas últimas tristes palabras, él dio media vuelta y se alejó.

**Continuara… **

**Upsss, sederá Darien? Ya veremos… **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER,**** PERTENECE A LA SERIE VAQUERO ARDIENTE,LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI**** YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE CONTIENE MUCHO ****LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**CAPITULO 2**

¿Qué estaba pasando? Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que Darien estaba a muy poca distancia de ella, inmediatamente se sentía desolada y fría. ¿Él no lo hace con vírgenes? Caray. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Ella no se había dado cuenta que la inexperiencia podría alejar a un hombre. Debía ser como tener un trabajo. Había que tener experiencia para conseguir uno, pero nadie quiere darte la oportunidad para obtener la experiencia.

Tal vez si fuera más bonita. Serena realmente no sabía manejar su atractivo sexual. No tenía ni idea de si había algo en ella que atrajera a un hombre. Al principio, Darien parecía deslumbrado – pero eso pudo haber sido fingido. Tal vez, él era el tipo de personas que le gustaba hacer bromas. Bien, la broma era ella. Estaba apenada y vacía, con los pechos hinchados y doloridos al igual que sus sentimientos; sentía como si alguien los hubiera tomado y pisoteados, pero bien pisoteados.

Mecánicamente, sin interés alguno, hizo todo para las comidas del día se había ocupado de que los congeladores y la despensa estuvieran totalmente equipadas para Serena. Ella había decidido cocinar gumbo y grilladas. Éstos eran platos que podía preparer temprano en el día, y cuanto más tiempo se cocinaran, mejor sería. Con el corazón oprimido, también llevó a cabo las directrices de Luna concerniente a Darien. Mezcló una gran cantidad de masa de pan dulce para que él pudiera tener rollos de canela con el café. Verificó todo una vez más, antes de irse a dormir. Podía oír a los hermanos Chiba, que estaban viendo la televisión; sonaban como si estuvieran teniendo el gran momento de su vida.

Al apagar las luces, ella evadía las voces procedentes del estudio; rápidamente caminó por las escaleras hasta la habitación de Luna. Tirándose en la cama, dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se supone que le haría frente a Darien ahora? Se habían despertado cada célula de su cuerpo a los placeres indecibles, y entonces él se apartó.

Mirando a su alrededor, ella sentía como si la habitación estuviera tratando de acercarse a ella. ¡Dios, ella necesitaba salir a la calle! Ella no podía soportar estar en la casa un minuto más. ¿A dónde podría ir? Ella necesitaba tranquilizarse y no podía pensar en una sola solución – el depósito de agua que ella había descubierto muy temprano era justo lo que le necesitaba. Si Darien no la quería, ella entonces lavaría su roce inmediatamente de su cuerpo. No había nada malo en ella. ¿O sí? No tenía traje de baño, pero nadie la seguía. Mucho menos Darien, que no quería tener nada con ella.

Darien era un miserable. Temblando de deseo, él trató de eliminarse la erección que todavía estaba a punto de deformar su cremallera. Había hecho lo correcto. No lo sentía así, pero había hecho lo correcto. Quería sentir a Serena en sus brazos más de lo que deseaba su respiración –pero no había manera de que él pudiera estar involucrado con alguien que esperara algo de él, algo que él no estaba dispuesto a dar. Él huyó de la casa, tratando de encontrar algún lugar donde no pudiera verle la cara de Serena o de sentir su piel. La había herido. Innecesariamente. Demonios, ¿por qué tuvo que ser tan duro? Había actuado como un descarado impúdico. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ella sería virgen? Demonios, si se acostaba con Serena, ella iba a empezar a escoger la porcelana china y las muestras de papel tapiz. No, era mejor cortar por lo sano, antes que la relación se le fuera de las manos.

Darien se retiró a su estudio. Este era su santuario. Después de que él se había graduado en la universidad y se retiró del circuito de rodeo, había estado deseoso por hacer algo, además de sólo trabajar el rancho. A través de una serie de extrañas coincidencias, la idea de esculpir lo estaba inquietando. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que tenía un don para ello. Ahora, varias galerías compraban todas las esculturas que él hacía. Todavía recordaba la primera que había hecho, un caballo de pie sobre un afloramiento rocoso. Los músculos del animal se delinearon y se podían ver cada pelo en su melena. Él lo había llamado, _Libertad_. Lo que lo hizo aún más importante era que él lo había hecho por su madre. Ella estaba eufórica; pero falleció. La primera presentación en el que había participado se celebró junto con el rodeo de la Feria Estatal en Dallas. Había sido un simple accidente, pero alguien había comprado esa escultura enfrente de sus narices.

El director de la exposición no había distinguido a _Libertad _como una única escultura para la exposición, y la vendedora se la había vendido por error. El precio estaba correcto, pero Darien daría su brazo derecho para recuperarlo. Al principio, él se había enojado. Pero el error no fue adrede. Desde entonces, él había estado en su búsqueda. La gente del Rodeo era un grupo muy unido, muy cercano, y un día se cruzaron con la persona que lo había comprado, pero él no tenía intención de venderla. La persona había pagado en efectivo, así que era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Ahora, él estaba sentado en la oscuridad de su estudio, y no en el paraíso, sentía una maldita soledad. La cama extra grande en una esquina le hizo señas. ¿Cómo le gustaría ver a Serena Tsukino extendida a través de ella, desnuda como el día en que nació. ¡Mierda! Todo lo que quería hacer era caminar de regreso a la casa principal, encontrar a Serena, y tener su blando, y pequeño cuerpo apretado en sus brazos. Él la besaría una y otra vez, luego, permitiría que su pene duro como el acero se hundiera en el terciopelo de su feminidad. Pero eso no iba a pasar, Serena estaba destinada a tener un marido que la amara y niños que la adoraban. Él no podía ofrecerle ninguna de esas cosas, así que era lo mejor, ya que él no estaba a su altura.

Un chapoteo de agua se escuchó a través de la ventana de su estudio, en el segundo piso, advirtiéndole que alguien estaba jugando en el depósito de agua. Darien no podía imaginar quién era. ¿Quién demonios…?

Ella se acercó al depósito de agua, arrastrando su mano en el agua fresca y clara. El brillo de la luz de seguridad era lo suficientemente brillante, por lo que él podía ver claramente. La noche estaba tan silenciosa que se podía oír su suspiro. Ella sostenía la toalla sobre sus pechos; tenía piernas largas y bien formadas. La luz de la luna le acariciaba la pálida piel de sus brazos y piernas dándole un aspect tornasolado. Ella podría pasar como una ninfa del bosque que salió a jugar. Darien estaba encantado totalmente. Cómo pudo haberse alejado de esa cosa tan dulce, era uno de los grandes misterios de la vida. Su cabello rubió le llegaba hasta la cintura en gruesos rizos espirales. Durante unos tensos minutos,Darien se olvidó de respirar.

La toalla se le cayó.

Darien gimió.

Por debajo de esa toalla no era más que una piel hermosa, suave y cremosa. ¡Dios del cielo, estaba desnuda! ¡Gloriosa y magníficamente desnuda! ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había visto una mujer desnuda? Mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Y ninguna mujer con la que él había estado alguna vez se asemejaba. La ropa que ella llevaba debería ser sacada y quemada. Ellas eran un sacrilegio a la naturaleza. Nada debería oculta las colinas y los valles deliciosos de sus ojos hambrientos.

Ella todavía estaba de espaldas a él. Al parecer, estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de meterse en el depósito. Había una escalera de unos seis metros a la izquierda de ella, pero si él le vociferara esa información, entonces desaparecería de su vista como un hada asustada. Entonces colocó sus manos en el borde del depósito y trató de arreglárselas ella misma. Un éxito parcial; se las arregló para conseguir elevar su increíble culo para que él pudiera ver una pequeña y dulce abertura, y cuando sucedió – el paraíso. Él no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó sus pequeños gruñidos, mientras ella se esforzaba. No era muy fuerte y pronto se dejó caer al suelo con una rabieta de decepción. Darien se frotó las palmas de las manos en sus rodillas cubiertas de mezclilla, con ganas de frotarlas sobre la curva tentadora de la parte inferior de ella.

—Date la vuelta, nena. Date la vuelta.— En ese momento, a él le habría gustado dividir su parte de Chiba para ver sus pechos. —Date la vuelta, mi amor, para que no muera,— susurró.

El Señor da... Ella se volvió y se inclinó para recoger la toalla. Unas esferas perfectas colgaban como los melones más deliciosos. ¡Amado Jesús! ¡Es dulce como la miel! Darien se lamió los labios, imaginando cómo se sentiría al tener esas bellezas, masajeándolas hasta que ella arqueara su espalda en el éxtasis. Abrió la boca, un poco, como anticipando el colocar sus labios sobre sus increíbles pezones. ¡Él estaba lleno lujuria! ¡Profunda, intensa, era la cara demoledora de la lujuria! Darien nunca había tenido el privilegio de mamar unos pezones tan grandes como los de ella. Los pezones de Esmeralda eran pequeños, al igual que el resto de ella. Pero Serena tenía pezones llenos, de color rosado, y pedían a gritos una lengua para ser chupados.

Durante un largo, momento lastimoso, Darien pensó que ella estaba a punto de desistir e irse. En cambio, colgó la toalla sobre su hombro y se volvió hacia los lados, al parecer dispuesta a caminar alrededor del depósito en busca de una forma de poder entrar para nadar. Desde este ángulo, se podía apreciar la forma y el tamaño de sus pechos. Sus manos codiciaban tomarlos en ellas. Estaban llenos y redondos, pero él sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlas desaparecer bajo sus palmas, aunque deseaba frotarlos sobre ellas como la lámpara de Aladino, para ver si podía hacer que su erección tortuosa desapareciera. Nunca antes se había enfrentado a la posibilidad de hacer erupción como un géiser, por un simple roce de su mano o la de alguien más. La liberación de su enorme polla de sus pantalones, le dio espacio para estirarse y moverse como una pitón hambrienta que buscaba comida.

No existía una maldita manera en que fuera capaz de mantenerse alejado de ella. Ella era la más tentadora; una diosa suculenta, que él había tenido el privilegio de rendir homenaje. Al caminar alrededor del tanque, él oyó su pequeña exclamación de satisfacción cuando finalmente encontró la escalera. En cuestión de segundos, se levantó y otra vez el chapoteo le hizo estremecerse. ¡Cómo deseaba cubrir su cuerpo como lo hacían esas aguas cálidas y suertudas! Sonriendo, él la vio juguetear en el agua. Ella se reía y jugaba

Darien se preguntaba si se sentía sola.

Sorprendentemente, él quiso saber. Verla disfrutar de estos pocos y robados momentos, después del difícil día que había soportado, y arrastrarla a esos lugares en su corazón que pensaba estaba fuera de servicio. Con una mano, él se acarició su pene, mientras la otra estaba puesta en el alféizar de la ventana. Apoyó la barbilla sobre su antebrazo, cautivado por su belleza y encanto.

Entonces cambiaron las reglas del juego. Completamente.

Serena comenzó a masturbarse.

Fascinado, él veía su espalda apoyada en el borde, colocando su cuerpo en un tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar cuando ella tomó sus pechos y comenzó a acariciar sus tiernos montículos. Hipnotizado, la vio darle forma y mimar sus pequeñas montañas de abundante y preciosa carne femenina. Cuando ella empezó a tirar de sus pezones, que se extendían hacia fuera, mientras los exprimía entre sus dedos, sus caderas se resistieron, pidiendo que se le permitiera unirse a la fiesta. No sólo tiraba de ellas con desgano; Serena disfrutó de la atención que le dio a sus tetas.

Al parecer, ella había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo practicando esta particular habilidad; Dios, si Darien hubiera sido llamado a juzgar su desempeño, él le habría dado un 10.

El control sobre su apretado pene, y la velocidad en la que él lo movía de arriba a abajo había aumentado gradualmente. Darien se dio cuenta que tenía una fuga de líquido preeyaculatorio y una furiosa erupción no estaba muy lejos. Se imaginó uniéndose a ella en el agua caliente, deslizándose cerca y cubriendo uno de esos deliciosos pezones con sus labios ansiosos. Dios, él los chuparía y sorbería ruidosamente, devorando toda la carne de esa preciosa mujer, como un hombre muriendo de hambre frente a un filete T-bone. ¡Mierda!

La respiración de Darien flotaba en su garganta cuando vio una mano deslizándose hacia abajo más allá de la cintura en un rubio parche de rizos. Sus dedos se cerraron y se sumergieron, rítmicamente trabajando en su punto óptimo. Ella se movió agitadamente en el agua, tratando de mantenerse a flote, aun cuando sus piernas y sus caderas se movían de arriba a abajo en completa libertad. La mano de Aron mantenía su danza erótica, su propio nivel de excitación alcanzó el límite de la curva que él raramente alcanzaba.

Entonces, el mundo dejó de girar. Darien pensó que si moría en ese momento, no lo lamentaría. Enormes columnas de semen se extendieron hacia arriba y sobre el alféizar de la ventana, cayendo como lluvia hacia el costado del granero. Nunca había culminado con tal fuerza explosiva y violenta. Sus ojos no se apartaban de ella, sus oídos estaban en sintonía con cada palabra que ella gritaba. Y si viviera hasta los cien años, él nunca olvidaría el sonido de su vocecita ronca. Pues, Serena Tsukino lo llevó a una conclusión gloriosa, que era su nombre lo que ella gritó.

¡Darien! ¡Darien! Oh, Dios, ¡Darien, te quiero tanto!

No había nada en el cielo ni en la tierra que le impediría ir a ella. Todo pensamiento lógico huyó de su mente, y su cuerpo estaba pidiendo a gritos la necesidad de asumir el control. A pesar de que acababa de experimentar un orgasmo increíble, Aron estaba ya más duro de lo que había estado alguna vez en su vida. Se apresuró a poner su todavía vara detrás de sus pantalones, y sujeto a sus vaqueros, dejó el cinturón colgando abierto, y fue a reunirse con ella. Al doblar en la esquina del granero, se oyó el chapoteo de su cuerpo saliendo del agua.

Cuando Serena se impulsó por la escalera, se encontró cara a cara con Darien. Una respiración inhalada a toda prisa era el único sonido que podía hacer.

¿La habría visto? ¿La había escuchado gritar su nombre en éxtasis? Avergonzada, ella volvió a saltar de nuevo en la oscuridad del agua.

—No, no, nena.— Darien la alcanzó agarrando su muñeca. —No huyas de mí, Betsabé. Me tientas más allá de lo que un hombre mortal jamás podría aspirar a resistir.— Él tiró de ella hacia delante y lamió las gotas de agua que colgaban de las puntas de sus pezones.

El roce de sus labios en sus pechos hizo a su centro de placer derretir. Este repentino giro de acontecimientos tenía dando vueltas a la cabeza de Serena. ¡Darien estaba aquí! Pero, ¿qué significa eso? Echándose hacia atrás lejos de su potente lengua, cruzó las manos sobre sus pechos, y bajó la cabeza, sin saber qué pensar. ¿No era más que otro juego? ¿Se burlaría de ella por unos minutos más, y luego se marcharía? Todo dentro de ella gritaba que abriera los brazos y correspondiera su cuerpo mojado a su grande, y caliente cuerpo, pero ella no quería ser rechazada, una vez más.

—No te escondas de mí, Sere.— Darien tiró de sus brazos, dejando al descubierto esas tetas deliciosas que ansiaba.

—Por mucho que te quiero tener aquí mismo donde estamos, tenemos que hablar. ¿Quieres venir arriba conmigo, a mi estudio?— Él recogió la toalla desde donde la había dejado y suavemente la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo, por el momento, cubriendo el precioso tesoro que él codiciaba con cada fibra de su ser.

—¿Hablar? ¿Quieres hablar?— La mente de Serena no estaba funcionando muy bien. Sin embargo, no había manera de que ella alguna vez lo alejara. Lo había querido demasiado tiempo para eso. Antes de que pudiera responder a su pregunta, ella tomó una decisión, le tendió los brazos, y él lo aceptó con agradecimiento. Con un brazo debajo de sus rodillas, él la levantó, y rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras traseras del granero. Cada paso que daba, él besaba la parte superior de su cabeza, y ella instintivamente apretó su mejilla a los fuertes músculos de su hombro.

—¿Has cambiado de opinión sobre quererme?— Serena no pudo dejar de preguntar.

—Oh, nena.— Él respondió con ternura. —Nunca hubo una pregunta sobre mi deseo por ti.— De una patada abrió la puerta de su estudio con las botas de sus pies, y Darien la colocó suavemente en su cama. La fantasía había llegado felizmente a la vida.

Pasó la palma de su mano por su cara, disfrutando de la tosquedad de su barba. —¿Vas a hacerme el amor ahora?

Todo en él clamaba que tomara en sus brazos lo qué ella le ofrecía

– sí, ahora, maldita sea. Demonios, ser caballeroso era una tortura. — Serena, tengo que decirte algo primero.— Vaciló Darien, sin saber cómo proceder. Sus próximas preguntas lo derribaron.

—¿Ser el primer amante de la mujer trae más problemas de lo que vale la pena? ¿No es placentero para un hombre?— Su inocencia la humilló. Antes de que pudiera tranquilizarla, ella continuó. —¿No sería mejor para ti si yo encontrara a alguien en la ciudad – que me desflore?

— Con un movimiento enérgico, ella cayó de espaldas y él encima de ella. —Demonios, no. Tu primera vez es un don precioso, y el hombre que tenga la suerte suficiente para introducirte a los placeres de hacer el amor será un maldito hijo de puta con suerte. Y, no puedo hablar por experiencia, pero me imagino que, con la mujer adecuada – como tú – esa primera experiencia podría ser del cielo en la tierra. Después de todo, apuesto a que va a ser apretado, suave y dulce. —Darien estaba besándola por el cuello y en toda la parte superior de sus pechos.

—Y si hay que deflorar, seré el único la haga.— Su mirada feroz, envió a la seria Serena a una avalancha de risitas.

Su personalidad valiente comenzó a surgir. —Bueno, odio tener abrirte las piernas. Después de todo, yo sé lo ocupado que estás.— Ella procuró tratar de rodar fuera de él, y él aumentó la presión sobre ella hasta que casi no podía respirar.

—Espera, cielo. Voy a tener que ser serio por un minuto. ¿Está bien?— Él se frotó su nariz y su mejilla, aspirando su olor a limpio y dulce.

Rindiéndose a él por completo, ella se echó hacia atrás, lo que le permitió mirar profundamente a sus ojos. Era sólo la luz de la luna y de la lámpara de seguridad la que fluía a través de la ventana, pero ellos podían verse con toda claridad.

—Si vamos a hacer esto, necesito que entiendas algo, nena.

—Está bien.— Serena sostuvo su respiración. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

—No te puedo ofrecer nada.— Cuando dijo las palabras, de alguna manera no sonaron ciertas en la mente de Darien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— ¿Estaba hablando de dinero? Por supuesto que no. O, tal vez – ¿encaje blanco y campanas de boda? Ella tampoco quería eso.

—Quiero decir que no te voy a hacer ninguna promesa. No quiero nada permanente. Yo no tengo la intención de casarme de nuevo, así que lo que tenemos será sólo... .— Él buscó a tientas la palabra correcta.

Odiaba sonar grosero; después de todo era una chica inocente.

—Sexo.— Ella completó sus palabras.

Correcto, ella comprendía todo – aunque eso no contaba toda la historia. Darien se calmó, a la espera de ver lo que sería su reacción. ¿Lo apartaría, y con una rabieta se iría? ¿Comenzaría a llorar? Dios, no la dejes llorar.

Por un momento, sólo había silencio. Entonces, ella le sorprendió una vez más – hasta las plantas de sus pies.

—Eso suena casi perfecto para mí. Sólo sexo. Sí, yo creo que se adapta perfectamente a mis planes. — Su expresión era tranquila, tan suave y serena como la superficie de un lago de Hill Country.

Darien entrecerró sus ojos y trató de decidir qué clase de mujer se llevaba. —¿Qué dijiste?— gruñó.

Serena se rió de nuevo. Darle a un hombre lo qué él pedía y de igual manera él no se veía feliz. —Dije que – sólo sexo – es perfecto para mí. Yo no – yo no puedo hacer ninguna promesa, tampoco. Mi futuro es incierto en este momento y nada de naturaleza permanente se encuentra en discusión.— Hablaba lentamente, sopesando cuidadosamente cada palabra. Ella no quería mentirle a Darien, aunque podría irse para siempre al decirle sobre el cáncer.

—Okay, vamos a ver si lo entiendo... — Tenía que estar seguro.

—Dios mío.— Serena rió. —Te quiero, Darien. ¿Me harás el amor, ya?

—¡Sí, claro!— ¿Quién era él para cuestionar la bondad benéfica del Todo poderoso? ¡Qué regalo era esta mujer! Se movió a su lado y se volvió para enfrentarse a él.

—Vamos a besarnos un poco más.

Inmediatamente, ella colocó una pierna por encima de sus caderas y se deslizó increíblemente cerca. —Eso suena maravilloso. Tus besos son más dulces que un Mounds Candy.

—Hey, si estamos hablando de las barras de caramelo – prefiero ser un Almond Joy en lugar de un Mounds Candy.— ¡Mierda! A él le encantaba molestarla, y ella era más divertida que una reunión de payasos.

—¿Cuál es el problema?— ella instó. —¿No son los dos de coco?

—Mounds Candy no.— Ella chilló cuando le pellizcó en la nalga.

—Y si deslizas tu pequeña mano entre mis piernas, voy a demostrarte en cuál categoría caigo.

—Oh, eres exagerado.— Destellos de emoción viajaron a través del cuerpo de Serena. Esta vez ella no esperó por Aron, porque colocó su mano en el cabello y tiró de su cabeza a la suya. Estaba hipnotizado.

Cerrando sus ojos, dio la bienvenida a la magia. Serena con la punta de su lengua lo provocaba. Lamiendo de un lado de su boca a la otra, ella lo provocaba para darle su permiso. Darien se hacía el difícil. Esto no disuadía a Serena ni un poco, ya que ella haría todo lo que fuera posible. Abriendo su boca, ella utilizó sus dientes para raspar suavemente y mordisquear alrededor de su boca. La sensación de su barba incipiente la estaba volviendo loca. Sumergiendo sus caderas hacia él, ella apretó juguetonamente su dolorido centro contra su piedra rígida y dura.

Cuando ella hizo eso, la pasión de Darien explotó. Él metió su lengua en su boca melosa y caliente, y la besó vorazmente. Empujándola sobre su espalda una vez más, levantó las manos sobre su cabeza,

—¡Tú para nada eres una inexperta!— él desafió. —¡Tú me dejas loco, bebé!

—He leído cientos de novelas eróticas cuando no podía hacer otra cosa,— ella confesó en voz baja, con complicidad. —Y he practicado. Con un pepino.

—Metiste un pepino en tu. . . . . .— fingió con horror.

—No,— Serena se reía tan fuerte que apenas podía recobrar el aliento. —Lo chupé, así que yo sabría como...

Y eso fue toda la explicación que ella dio. Darien se acercó y tiró de su cuerpo librándolo de la toalla, y luego besó su camino desde sus labios, más allá de la barbilla y luego hacia el valle entre sus pechos.

Voy a dejar que me muestres lo que has aprendido con el pepino un poco más tarde, pero ahora tengo que pegar mis labios en estas preciosas tetas. Cuando los vi endurecer frente a mis ojos en la mesa del comedor, casi me vengo en mis pantalones.

— Él dejó caer ambos pechos, apretándolos juntos para acercar los pezones, y así poder arrastrar su lengua por ellos.

—Tienes bonitos pezones,— canturreó él. —Mira.— Fascinada, lo vio tomar un pezón y la areola entera en su boca y chuparlo como lo haría un niño con un cono de helado. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sin embargo, el placer era tan intenso que pensaba que podría desmayar.

—Oh, Darien,— jadeó. —Esto se siente tan bien,— Serena no pudo contenerse, ella ondulaba en sus manos, pero él sólo estaba prendido a ella. Con avidez, le chupó un pezón primero y luego el siguiente. Hizo ruidos agradables en su garganta, mientras rodeaba las prominencias duras con su lengua y los sorbía como si no hubiera mañana.

—Me imaginaba cómo se sentiría tu barba frotando a través de mis pezones.—

En su descripción erótica, Darien le demostraba a ella que al mismo tiempo que la fantasía era buena, la realidad la superaba en un mil por ciento. Pronto, sus caderas se levantaron hacia arriba, buscando cualquier tipo de liberación. Al darse cuenta de que estaba en necesidad, Darien deslizó una mano hacia abajo, hacia su monte de Venus.

—Yo podría chupar tus pechos por horas, pero me parece que hay otras partes de tu cuerpo que están exigiendo la misma atención.—

Darien estaba en el cielo. Nunca había tenido tanta diversión haciendo el amor. Esmeralda había sido una amante miserable, y él se vio obligado a conformarse con sus ataques mezquinos de sexo – pocos y distantes entre sí. Nunca había levantado sus caderas, rogando, sin decir una palabra, por su tacto. Cuando él metió la punta de los dedos más allá de los muslos de Serena, se encontró con una bienvenida húmeda.

—Oh, nena. Me deseas, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, por favor, Darien.— Ella abrió más las piernas; él ni siquiera tenía que pedirlo. Antes de que ella supiera que esperar, él se había deslizado por su cuerpo, besando su ombligo a su manera. Allí se detuvo para atender su pequeñísimo pozo; temiendo que se sintiera excluido en su épico viaje. Mordisqueaba la parte baja su estómago, deteniéndose en ocasiones para besala – sólo para escuchar la dulzura de su sonrisa. Luego ella dejó de reír.

—Oh, mi Señor,— rezó.

¡Él la besaba allí! Nunca había sentido nada igual, nunca se había imaginado algo así. Con sus manos grandes, la mantuvo abierta, sintiéndose él como en su casa. Lamió su crema como un tomcat feliz, sonriendo para sí mismo cuando la oyó gemir de placer.

—¿Te gusta eso, muñeca?— él preguntó mientras se acomodaba para maniobrar en serio. Ella levantó sus caderas con las manos, cuando él circuló su lengua en lo profundo de su canal, entonces, él antecedió para cogerla con su lengua, dándole un adelanto de los placeres por venir.

—Sabes tan bien, bebé,— él la elogió cuando le lamió el camino a la perla que se asomaba desde su pequeña muceta, como un niño tímido a la espera de ver si sería invitado a jugar.

—Espera, bebé. Voy a chupar tu clítoris. Te va a gustar esto.— Él procedió a hacer lo que prometió y tuvo que sujetarla con fuerza.

Ondas calientes de alegría cayeron sobre ella, abrasándola con una fuga de electricidad al rojo vivo. Oh, ella había llegado antes – pero siempre por su propia mano, nunca por la lengua talentosa del hombre. . . Incluso en el frenesí del orgasmo sin sentido, ella no dejaba que su mente dijera las palabras. Un grito de éxtasis brotó de sus labios.

—¡Darien!

Él pasó su lengua a su manera por su cuerpo, regocijándose en los temblores de su orgasmo.

—¿Estás protegida, bebé?— Dios, por favor di que sí. Darien no podía soportar la idea de revestirse con una barrera sintética. Quería sentir cada pizca de su ser.

—Estoy tomando la píldora,— ella jadeó. —Niño explorador.

Una vez más, ella lo hizo reír.

—¿No hablas en serio, niña exploradora?

—No, tomé la píldora porque yo estaba haciendo escultismo para chicos.

—Es mejor que no hagas más escultismo, cariño,— él le hizo cosquillas arriba y abajo de las costillas, mientras ella se retorcía y culebreaba de alegría. Finalmente, cara a cara, ellos se callaron.

—He encontrado lo qué buscaba.— Ella se sacudió un hilo suave de pelo de su frente. —Al menos, hasta que sea hora para que yo me vaya,— ella le tranquilizó con un beso reverente sobre cada párpado.

Darien la abrazaba con fuerza, entonces, una vez más, separó los muslos y le acarició los pliegues sedosos.

—Voy a lubricarte un poco, cariño. Yo no quiero que esto te lastime; yo quiero que te sientas bien.—

Confiando en él, ella se relajó, permitiéndole a él hacer lo que quisiera. Pero, entonces, ella miró esa camisa blanca con el encaje y sonrió. No hay mejor tiempo que el presente para hacer que un sueño se haga realidad. Ella colocó sus manos en las solapas de su camisa y tiró con fuerza y la separó con la misma facilidad como si hubiera dicho: — Ábrete Sésamo.— Para darle crédito, no parecía muy sorprendido. Tal vez él estaba acostumbrado a que le dieran revolcones.

—Dios mío,— se maravilló. —¡Mira este pecho!—

Era absolutamente magnífico. Pelo crespo oscuro que sólo pedía ser acariciado, pequeños pezones redondos de color marrón que le rogaban que los chupara y kilómetros de músculos gritándole que los trazara con sus ávidos dedos. Decidido a mirarla a los ojos, él se detuvo en lo que estaba haciendo – sólo para admirar su fascinación por su maltratado y usado cuerpo.

—Siéntate como en casa, nena. Lo que es mío – es tuyo.— Él pensó en recostarse y dejar que ella disfrutara. Pero, finalmente, el llamado de su polla se impuso y empezó de nuevo a trabajar en su coño seriamente.

Al mismo tiempo, ella se entretuvo acariciando su pecho y lamiendo sus pezones, mordisqueando y besando cada centímetro que pudiera alcanzar de él. ¿Alguna vez él había experimentado esto antes? No lo creo. Serena era una maravilla. Parecía que se le antojaba. Él. Darien nunca fue utilizado para sexo recíproco. El sexo en el que había participado mayormente era desigual – vagamente satisfactorio, pero nada del otro mundo. Este. Este fue un juego de pelota totalmente diferente. Serena no estaba participando; ella sólo estaba reclutando, entrenando y llevando los aplausos.

Lo que Darien estaba haciendo al sur de su ecuador, finalmente capturó su atención, haciendo que el culto a su pecho frenara un poco. A medida que sus dedos presionaban hacia arriba firmemente, ella contenía y sostenía su aliento. Ah, sus dedos se sentían mucho mejor que los suyos. Por un lado, eran más largos y más gordos – y eran suyos – eso hacía toda la diferencia.

Él comenzó la invasión rítmica de su coño con un dedo, hasta que ella se retorcía de placer. Sólo dos dedos, y ella buscaba sus labios, necesitando conectarse con quien la estaba llevando a tal disfrute. La pregunta salió de la nada.

—¿Alguna vez has puesto un juguete de cualquier tipo dentro de ti, amor?

—No,— ella respondió entre beso y beso. —Me he puesto tampones.

—Soy un poco más grande que un tampón, nena,— Él agregó un tercer dedo. La temperatura de su vagina estaba tan caliente como su increíble cuerpo y si la cantidad de crema que se estaba produciendo era una indicación de su entusiasmo, ella estaba lista para su polla. Sin embargo, él la llevaría hacia otro orgasmo. Era mejor estar seguro. Virginal, ella podría ser – pero todavía estaba atrapada en lo que él le estaba haciendo.

—Darien, no. Yo no me quiero venir, todavía. Quiero esperar hasta que estés dentro de mí. Quiero esperar por ti. —Ella lo intentó, en vano, mantener a raya el clímax inminente.

—Voy a terminarme todos mis orgasmos.— Ella realmente parecía consternada.

Riendo él la besó, incluso cuando profundizó el ataque sensual.

—Dios ama a las niñas más que los niños, bebé. Él te hizo para que pudieras venirte una y otra vez. Ahora, dame un orgasmo, amor – no te detengas. Dámelo. Somos nosotros, los pobres y desafortunados hombres quienes tienen que esperar y recuperarse.— Engarzado a un pezón, él se vanaglorió de su respuesta mientras subía su mano hacia el nirvana.

Serena estaba literalmente, tragandoçaire; nunca ella se había imaginadoel placer que estaba recibiendo de la mano de Darien. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea, —Date la vuelta,— ella exigió. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado esto? Sería como ir a la Florida y olvidarse Disneyworld.

—¿Qué?— él preguntó en un sueño. Él estaba listo para reclamarla.

Su pene se hinchaba de pasión y ansiedad por entrar en la Tierra Prometida.

—Tengo que echarte un vistazo,— ella empujó su hombro, tratando de conseguir que se acostara.

—¿Qué?— él preguntó de nuevo. No había suficiente sangre en su cerebro para permitirle comprender su solicitud.

—Quiero ver tu palanca de mando.— Serena estaba seria. Ella maniobraba por debajo de Darien y gimió con frustración.

—Todavía tienes la mayor parte de la ropa. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?— En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se puso a desvestirlo. Su camisa estaba abierta, y había desabrochado el cinturón, pero aparte de eso, él estaba completamente vestido.

—Tenemos que conseguir las botas, primero.— Indefenso, se echo hacia atrás mientras la miraba. Allí estaba él, tan duro como una roca, y ella estaba correteando por ahí como una mariposa.

Sin embargo, ella tenía un punto de interés sobre la ropa. Encontrando una reserva de fuerza, comenzó a ayudarla a desnudarse. Darien se distraía con facilidad, a pesar, del vaivén de sus pechos y los lindos hoyitos en su parte inferior. Cuando ella había bajado sus calzoncillos, se sentó a su lado como si fuera la mañana de Navidad y ella esperaba para abrir un regalo bajo el árbol.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, con suavidad ella trazó el contorno de su pene erecto. Darien juraría que nunca había crecido en tales proporciones, antes. Un montón de cosas eran diferentes con Serena – la risa, la pasión, la alegría que podía encontrar en el cuerpo de otro. Echándole un vistazo, como si solicitara una autorización, para que ella comenzara la inauguración.

Levantándose sobre sus rodillas, ella se sentó a horcajadas entre sus piernas, de modo que estaba sentada sobre sus pantorrillas. Percatándose de la banda elástica de sus calzoncillos boxers, tiró hacia abajo – y él saltó – en toda su gloria. —¡Míralo!— ella exclamó con alegría. — ¡Darien, es tan hermoso!

No sabía si reír o gemir cuando ella se inclinó y lo agarró con ambas manos. Ella comenzó a besarlo desde la punta hasta su base, arriba en un lado y hacia abajo en el otro. En cualquier otro momento él habría estado dispuesto a superar su entusiasmo, pero ahora estaba a punto de recorrer todo el Monte St. Helens de ella. Él se llevó una mano hacia abajo para tirar de ella hacia arriba, cuando le colocó un suave y dulce beso justo en el extremo de la punta que lloraba de alegría. —Estás hecho extraordinaria y maravillosamente.— Ella lo besó de nuevo.

Eso fue todo. Él no podía soportarlo más. Agarrándola por la cintura, se le colocó en encima. Ella gritó de sorpresa, cuando él la puso en esa posición. —No más burlas, amor – O el juego va a ser mucho antes de que el mariscal de campo, incluso, se ponga en el campo de juego.— Esparciendo sus muslos, maniobró sobre ella.

—¿Estás de cara a la zona de anotación?— ella preguntó con una cara seria mientras él apretaba el extremo su polla directo en su tierna abertura. Él era tan denso que no sabía cómo en el mundo su cuerpo se acomodaba.

—Ir para un touchdown,— él sonrió mientras presionaba hacia adelante media pulgada. De repente, la sensación lo invadió. No se había montado a pelo desde mucho antes de Esmeralda. Ella no quería sentir su desnuda polla dentro; ella dijo que no podía soportar la sensación de su esperma viscosa que se derramara en el interior de su cuerpo. No podia imaginar a Serena decir nada por el estilo. Puso sus ojos en blanco hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza. ¡Dulce Jesús! ¡Que éxtasis! Ella era cálida, húmeda, estrecha, sedosa y tan suave como el interior de un profiterol relleno de crema. —Nunca terminaré,— él se lamentó.

—Darien, cariño, dame tus manos.— Él miró hacia abajo y ella estaba sosteniendo sus manos en alto, queriendo entretejer los dedos. Se sentó y tiró de sus caderas hacia arriba y por encima de sus muslos. Avanzando se las arregló para empujar otra pulgada dentro de ella. Darle lo qué ella quería, él sostuvo sus manos, y luego empezó a moverse rítmicamente.

Su abertura estaba muy apretada, y le apisonó el órgano como un pequeño tornillo de banco. Viendo su rostro, él buscaba cualquier signo de malestar, pero todo lo que podía ver era la felicidad, placer y un hambre que nunca antes había visto en el rostro de una mujer. —Más, Darien. Dame más,— le instó.

Él no tenía que pedirlo dos veces; empujó constantemente dentro de ella hasta que le fue enterrado completamente. Entonces, tuvo que parar por un segundo. El placer era demasiado intenso. Milagrosamente, ella estaba haciendo estos movimientos diminutos en el fondo, masajeando, apretando y ordeñándolo con su vagina.

—¿Estás lista, nena?— le preguntó esperanzado que ella dijera que sí.

—Por favor, por favor,— mejor que sí. Mucho mejor. Sin soltar sus manos, él las colocó encima de su cabeza y comenzó a embestir implacable en un movimiento lineal. Pronto, los dos estaban gruñendo y gimiendo de placer.

—Oh, eso está bueno, Darien, todo va muy bien, cariño.— Ella impulsó sus pechos al aire, pidiéndole que chupara sus pezones.

Era un tipo con talento; podía hacer dos cosas a la vez, por lo que le concedió su petición de silencio. Jugueteando, los mordió y ella se impulsó hacia arriba con deleite. —¡Oh, me gusta eso!— Gimió ella.

—Oh, muñeca,— Le alabó cuando se disponía a mamar a su otro seno. —Te gusta todo.

—Me gustas tú, Darien,— ella exhaló con ímpetu, otro orgasmo, rodando hacia abajo como un tren de carga.

—Me gustas, también, muñequita.— Demasiado, tal vez. Cuando ella llegó a su punto más alto, los pequeños aleteos de su coño alrededor de su polla casi lo pusieron en órbita. Los sonidos poco sexy que ella hizo cuando se le acercó. Él tenía que aguantar, sólo un poco más, era demasiado bueno para parar.

—Vamos, nena, que es el momento del touchdown – vamos a ir a por el punto extra.— Él le pidió en adelanto, girando sus caderas, empujando el cuello de su útero con el extreme sensible de su pene. El sonido de sus bolas golpeando su parte trasera sólo le impulsó a aumentar su velocidad. Nunca en su vida había experimentado el sexo de esta manera. ¿Dónde ella había estado toda su vida?

Serena era incoherente con el placer, él siguió empujando para aceptar más y ella estaba muy contenta de tener lo que él expulsó. — Dulce Jesús, bebé.— Ella susurró mientras arqueaba la espalda, empujando la mayor cantidad de su pecho en su boca. Cuanto más él aspiraba, más ella quería.

Sabía que le gustaba leer sobre sexo, pero no tenía idea de que ella iba a ser una glotona, cuando se trataba de la vida real. Fue Darien , él era la razón. Ningún otro hombre podría afectarla de esta manera.

Su cuerpo se tensó mientras se acercaba a su clímax; el placer tan intenso que él pensaba era su punto máximo podría disiparse. Él se metió sin pensar en sus cremosas profundidades, y su pequeño cuerpo le daba la bienvenida a sus exigencias merodeadoras. Repentino, un estruendoso bombardeo de éxtasis le sacudía con una culminación vehemente. Él se entregó al placer, dejando que toda la tensión de cuatro años de descontento y de celibato fluyera en él. Él se liberó en grandes chorros de esperma, disparados desde lo más profundo de su ser; ella seguía ordeñándolo, mientras su cuerpo le pedía más. Al fin, en absoluta alegría, él se extendía sobre ella, cubriéndola, reclamándola. Tal vez no lo sepa, pero Serena Tsukino había venido a su rescate.

Serena lo tenía cerca, acariciando su espalda, sólo lo escuchaba respirar. —Gracias Darien, eso fue increíble.— Ella le plantó un pequeño beso en el hombro.

Él era pesado cuando yacía sobre ella, presionándola hacia abajo, pero Serena le daba la bienvenida a su peso. Se sentía valiosa y querida – por un ratito, al menos.

Sus palabras de agradecimiento lo despertaron de su letargo. — Gracias, cariño. Tú no lo sabes, pero se rompió una sequía en mí. Han pasado cuatro años desde la última vez que tuve relaciones sexuales.

¿Cuatro años? Serena no sabía qué pensar. ¡Cielos! En tiempo de tempestad cualquier agujero es puerto – todos los caballos son de color gris en la oscuridad – y cualquiera rogaría después de cuatro años.

— ¿Cuatro años? No puedo creer que un hombre tan apasionado, estuviera sin sexo durante tanto tiempo.— Habló ella cuidadosamente.

¿Qué demonios?Darien decidió ponerse en contacto con sus sentimientos y abrirse. —Mi ex esposa – hizo de mí una cifra; me humilló, me rechazó y se llevó mi dinero. Me ha tomado tanto tiempo confiar en una mujer lo suficiente como para acercarme a una.— Él se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. —Supongo que eso quiere decir que confío en ti, Serena.

—Estoy feliz, Darien. No voy a abusar de tu confianza. Vamos a mantener dentro de estas paredes nuestro secreto. Los otros chicos nunca sabrán que ocurrió.— Ella le rozó los labios una vez más por su hombro, empujándolo suavemente para levantarse. —Supongo que tengo que ir a mi habitación, el reloj alarma sonará muy pronto. Voy a intentar estar con todos ustedes por lo menos en una hora.

—Espera,— Darien le impidió moverse. —No tengo la intención de hacer alarde de nuestra relación frente a Helios, es demasiado joven – pero no me importa si él sabe que hay algo entre nosotros – que nos estamos viendo, en cierto modo. En cuanto al resto de los patanes, quiero que sepan que yo te eché el lazo, que te tengo atada de pies y manos, herrada y cercada en mi manantial alimentándote. A partir de ahora, en lo que a ellos respecta – tú me perteneces.

—¿Etiqueta? preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

—Exactamente, yo no quiero que se hagan falsas ideas. Ellos saben que no tengo la intención de volver a casarme, pero no pueden esperar que yo sea un monje por el resto de mi vida, tampoco. Ellos lo entenderán. Y, lo que hicimos esta noche – bebé, tengo la intención de hacerlo dos veces al día y cuatro veces el domingo.— Cuando él dijo esas palabras, las puntualizó con besos hasta que ella se retorció debajo de él en un ataque de risa.

—Cariño, tú sólo me diste el mejor polvo que jamás podría imaginar, y no tengo ninguna intención de que sea un evento único en-lavida.— Ella acabó soplando en su estómago como si fuera una niña pequeña. Ella le echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se sostuvo en él.

—Gracias. Eso es lo que yo quería también. Yo no iba a preguntarlo, sin embargo. Yo no quiero que pienses que voy a exigirte algo.

Bajando de la cama, Darien se puso los pantalones vaqueros. Sostuvo su camisa para que ella se la pusiera, ya que todo lo que Serena había llevado al depósito de agua había sido una toalla. Eso lo produjo a él un poco de diversión. —¡No puedo creer que te saliste de la casa en una toalla solamente!

—Me tenías toda caliente y mojada, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en refrescarse,— admitió.

—Cúbrete más la próxima vez, muñeca. Soy el único hombre que debe admirar tu cuerpo.— Antes de que pudiera responder, él la levantó y la siguió.

—Yo puedo caminar.

—Sí, tú puedes, pero no tienes que hacerlo. Tienes un hombre grande y fuerte que te lleve. Además, tú estás descalza – podría haber espinillo blanco en la hierba o serpientes.— Al mencionar la palabra serpiente, ella se catapultó en sus brazos, casi escondiéndose alrededor de su cuello. —¡Oye! Ahora sé que decir para que te acurruques a mi lado. ¿Miedo a las serpientes, mi corazoncito?—

—Horrible, lo puedo suponer – fobia.— Ella aún estaba temblando pensando en esas criaturas horribles y viscosas.

—Lo bueno es que soy alto, ellas tendrían que estar sobre zancos para llegar hasta aquí – o –— bufó, —a menos que caigan desde un árbol.— Eso provocó otro movimiento en sus brazos, esta vez enterrada en su pecho y él sólo se reía un poco más. —Eres tan linda.

Él la apoyó en una rodilla, mientras abría la puerta, y luego la cerró detrás de él. Llevándola por las escaleras, le robó unos cuantos besos en el camino – sólo por si acaso. Cuando pasaba por el cuarto de Luna, gruñó e hizo un poco de movimiento con un pie. Siguió avanzando hasta que estaba detrás de las puertas cerradas. De las puertas de sus dormitorios. Acostándola sobre la cama, le puso el despertador y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Regresando con un paño húmedo él la limpió suavemente entre las piernas, entonces la besó frotándole el clítoris. Ella gimió dormida.

—¿Estás segura que quieres que duerma aquí contigo?

—Mi amor, aquí es donde tú vas a dormir a partir de ahora.— Él no se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Hasta que llegue el día en que me vaya,— ella añadió, y rezongó sin comprometerse. Eso no sonaba bien. ¿A dónde diablos ella creía que se iba?

Darien no se dio cuenta de que su manera de pensar estaba cambiando poco a poco.

**Continuara…**

**OMG! Qué Calor! Pués Darien ya cayó, cambiara de idea sobre su relación con Serena? **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER,**** PERTENECE A LA SERIE VAQUERO ARDIENTE,LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI**** YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE CONTIENE MUCHO ****LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Darien sabía que tenía que dormir, pero simplemente no pudo resistir tomarse el tiempo para mirarla. Se acostó a su lado y se acurrucó contra su espalda, juntos como dos cucharas de azúcar. Él tuvo que sonreír, debido a que cada vez que ella empujaba su pequeño trasero a su ingle lo meneaba un poco. Las dos primeras veces que lo hizo, él pensó que estaba despierta tratando de empezar algo sexy, pero el angelito estaba dormido – dormido. Ese pequeño movimiento tentador era la reacción natural de su cuerpo hacia él. Para él.

Ella no quería dormir lejos de él – no sentirlo durante la noche – como Esmeralda. Serena era como una gatita cálida y suave. A ella no le importaba ser sostenida y acariciada. De vez en cuando, él pasaba la palma de su mano por su hombro y hacia abajo del brazo o la cintura por encima de sus caderas – sólo para familiarizarse con su cuerpo y ver su reacción. Deslizando su brazo por debajo de su cabeza, él tiró de ella para poder darle un beso en la sien.

Cuando lo hizo, dejó escapar el más suave, dulce, y pequeño suspiro. Hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Dios, ¿era real? ¿Era tan dulce como parecía ser? ¿Podría ser feliz en Chiba lejos de las luces de la ciudad y los centros comerciales? ¿Podría ser feliz con un hombre, en lugar de una tropa como Esmeralda? Todas estas preguntas rodaban a través de su cabeza, hasta que el agotamiento le permitió descansar.

Serena se impulsó desde los brazos de Darien. No eran sólo las cuatro y media. Cuando él la atrajo de nuevo, ella se dio la vuelta y le besó suavemente en los labios.

—Yo me levanto, y tú descansa otra hora.—

Con un gruñido incoherente, Darien se acurrucó bajo las sábanas. Serena regresó a la habitación de Luna y tomó una ducha caliente y reconfortante. Ella estaba inflamada en los lugares que la hicieron excitar. Darien la amaba demasiado y ella tendría que negociar un Segundo de amor por el mundo entero. Sabía que llegaría el día cuando la memoria la transportaría a través de algunas oscuras y solitarias horas.

Era tan tentador no cumplir con lo convenido y darle unos cuantos besos más; algo le decía que probablemente podría interesarse aún más, si lo intentara. Esa fue una sensación embriagadora, como una especie de delirio de poder. La enfermiza, y pequeña Serena Tsukino podría hacer que el gran Darien Chiba se sentase y rogara. Bueno, tal vez. Él necesitaba descanso, sin embargo, ella tenía trabajo que hacer.

La cocina era un lugar acogedor. Todo Chiba era cálido y acogedor. Una enorme casa de madera con acres de vigas expuestas, suelos de roble dorado y enormes chimeneas de piedra. Se necesitaría una gran cantidad de horas y trabajo duro para mantener este lugar impecable. No obstante, Serena lo haría – con mucho gusto. Pero primero, los rollos de canela. Ella los metió en el horno, hizo una olla de café fuerte y un viscoso y pegajoso glaseado blanco para los rollos. Pronto, un olor celestial se elevaría hasta las vigas. Mientras se cocinaba, se preparó tres gigantescas frittatas con papa, huevo y salchicha. A continuación, una bandeja de galletas caseras. Un ruido de tuberías la alertó de que había alguien arriba – probablemente Darien. Rápidamente, ella llenó una bandeja con los rollitos y el café, y los colocó en su lugar en la mesa. De esta manera, si él quería llevarlos a su oficina, estarían listos para él. Ella también salió corriendo, sacó su periódico, y lo puso en la bandeja.

A pesar de que era finales del verano, la temperatura de aire acondicionado no estaba muy fría. La inspiración le llegó, ella se apresuró a ir hacia el cuarto de lavandería y encontró una gruesa toalla azul marino, suave y mullida. El horno estaba caliente, así que hizo rollos y los puso dentro por unos noventa segundos. Probándolo con sus dedos, estaba perfecto.

Corrió de prisa por las escaleras, cruzó en la habitación de Darien y se metió en su baño – preparada para conectar el lavabo y luego salirse sigilosamente. Como un rayo, sin mirar, ella abrió la puerta y extendió su mano para ponerla en el cálido regalo. Una mano la agarró con fuerza, deteniendo cualquier movimiento posterior. Con una inclinación suave, Darien tiró de ella y la llevó directo contra su cuerpo desnudo y húmedo. Cubriendo su boca, él comenzó a darse un festín.

—¿Qué estás haciendo a escondidas de mí, ángel? ¿Estabas calentándote?— bromeó.

'Sí, como siempre,' ella pensó.

Estando detrás, ella se quitó la toalla y la extendió, envolviéndolo en su calor relajante. —Maldita sea, eso es bueno.— La rodeó con sus brazos otra vez pero él nunca le diría que la toalla estaba en su camino. Su cuerpo era mucho más bienvenido, pero el pensar en la toalla fue una de las mejores cosas que nadie había hecho por él.

—¿Estás tratando de echarme a perder?

—Estoy tratando de mimarte,— dijo pegada a su cuello. Entonces, se retiró. —¡Mis frittatas!— lanzó un grito. —Ven rápido, bebé. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Él la vio marcharse con una sonrisa. De repente, el mundo era un lugar mucho más brillante.

Darien cerró los ojos en un éxtasis. —Estas son las mejores cosas que he tenido en mi boca,— y luego sonrió. —Aparte de esto.— Él se abalanzó hacia Serena, levantándola en sus brazos y colocando su boca sobre uno de los senos – con sostén, camiseta y todo.

—Darien, que vas a mostrarme,— Serena le dio una protesta simbólica. Pero Dios, se sentía bien. Él succionaba y ella sentía a su vagina contraerse celosa.

Caminando hacia el cuarto de lavado, con Serena envuelta alrededor de su cintura, él continuó mamando sus pechos con vigor. Cuando él la sentó en la secadora, hubo grandes círculos húmedos en su camiseta negra.

—No tengo ninguna ropa aquí,— ella susurró en voz alta.

Haciendo caso omiso de su ansiedad, él sacó una de las camisetas de Helios de la secadora. Volviéndose a ella, comenzó a despojarla de la ropa marcada. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los dos círculos húmedos, él sintió que su miembro estaba a la altura de las circunstancias.

—Vaya, mira lo que hice,— se quejó.

Quitó la camisa estropeada, bajó las copas del sujetador y mamó fervorosamente.

Serena acunó su cabeza contra su pecho, pensando que esto tenía que ser una de las más sensuales cosas que jamás podría imaginar. Unas risas interrumpieron el interludio romántico. Las risas, venían de abajo – y pronto cobraron vigor. Suavemente puso las copas, y deslizó la camisa de Helios sobre su cabeza.

—¿Qué pasa si ellos nos encuentran aquí? ¿Qué vas a decir?— preguntó ella, pero él sólo sonrió. Cargándola, se dirigió a la cocina.

Cuando entró en el comedor, le plantó otro beso en sus labios – justo en frente de toda la familia. La risa se detuvo, las voces también, se podría haber oído caer un alfiler, hasta que Zafiro suspiró y dijo: —Bien, aleluya.

Serena se sentía como en su casa. Ella humedeció los pisos, los secó, pulió el pasamano de la escalera y lavó las ventanas – siempre verificando en el horizonte a un vaquero de hombros anchos. Después de haberse levantado a las cuatro y media, ella ya había movido varias montañas a las diez y media, de modo que se permitió aventurarse fuera y explorar. El gumbo y grilladas estaban cocinándose a fuego lento, por lo que el almuerzo y la cena estaban prácticamente hechas.

Ella le había pedido a Zafiro si podía hacerle una llamada telefónica a Diana, la amiga que ella le había mencionado a Helios. Diana no estaba en su casa, pero ella le había dejado un mensaje explicando lo que necesitaba saber. Diana llamaría cuando tuviera tiempo.

Al oír un relincho de caballo en el establo, ella levantó vuelo hacia esa maravillosa estructura muy rápido. Siempre iba a atesorar la vista de los grandes y viejos graneros rojos, ya que nadie había sido testigo de sus horas más preciosas – convirtiéndose en amante de Darien, por primera vez.

Echando un vistazo en el interior del granero, ella descubrió que el ocupante no era Darien -sino Alan.

—Hola, linda,— él la saludó. —¿Quieres venir y ensuciarte conmigo?

—Oh, sí.— Respondió Serena. Emocionada. No de excitación sexual – simple y llanamente emocionada 'contenta de estar viva'.

Darien parado dos casillas más allá, acallado en la preocupación. ¿Se repite la historia? Caminando en voz baja, se allegó hasta ellos – uno a quien él amaba, y el otro a quien estaba empezando a adorar. En lugarde una escena subida de tono de dos personas que traicionan, encontró a su hermano paleando estiércol de caballo y a su cara de muñeca empujando la carretilla.

—Oye, Alan, no dejes que la munchkin haga el trabajo pesado.

Al ver a Darien, Serena se lanzó a sus brazos, y él la atrapó con facilidad.

—Quiero ayudar. Es divertido perder el tiempo.

—¿Qué dijiste?— él se reía, sabiendo lo que decía, pero queriendo confundir de todos modos.

—Es divertido. . .

Juguetona, ella le dio un puñetazo, y luego lo abrazó fuertemente.

—Te extrañé.

El corazón de Darien se paralizó; él se negó a analizar la situación, él simplemente lo disfrutó.

Serena trabajó con Alan hasta un cuarto para las doce, luego partió para hacer una olla de arroz y verter el té helado. Cinco de los hermanos mayores trabajaban el rancho. Zafiro le había dicho que Chiba corría miles de cabezas de ganado Beefmaster y Longhorn. En este momento, era hora de mover los terneros destetados para vacunarlos contra la brucelosis. Era un trabajo duro, pero al menos estaban lo suficientemente cerca para llegar para el almuerzo.

El gumbo era de pollo, chorizo y camarones; espesado con filete y rico en especies criollas. Serena había hecho, algunos bombones de nuez para el postre. Los Fontaine eran todos de Nueva Orleans, inicialmente, por lo que Serena tenía toda una plétora de especialidades de Louisiana.

—¡Dios mío, huele bien en esta casa!— gritó Rubeus

. Él saltó e intentó agarrar a Serena lanzándose a ella en el aire. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, ella se había ido. Darien con facilidad aceleró el paso y la liberó a ella de las garras de su hermano. No es que él no se fiara de Rubeus, sino que Serena le pertenecía.

—Mucho ojo, hermano. Se amable con mi bebé.— La sentó y le sirvió un tazón de gumbo él mismo. Esta fue la segunda vez que había servido su comida.

—Rubeus, ¿podrías enseñarme cómo beber y jugar al billar?— Rubeus y Darien se atragantaron con sus teses.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Rubeus le pidió una aclaración, sus ojos miraron fijamente los de Darien.

—¿Me llevan a un bar y me enseñan a jugar al billar y tal vez hacer tragos de tequila?— preguntó inocentemente Serena, tomando pequeños y delicados bocados del guiso caliente.

—Uh.— Era todo lo que Isaac logró sacar fuera de su boca, antes de que Darien le preguntara lo obvio.

—¿Por qué de todas las cosas en el mundo te gustaría hacer algo como eso?— por Dios, si alguien iba a llevarla a un bar, no sería Rubeus, sería él.

—Tengo mucho que aprender, y sólo tengo unos pocos meses,— le recordó ella, sabiendo que ellos pensaron que hablaba de Chiba – cuando hablaba de su salud.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— preguntó Darien. —¿Por qué estás tratando de meter toda una vida en tan sólo unos meses?— Serena miró hacia arriba y vio que Zafiro estaba observándola muy de cerca. ¡Mierda! Que sutil, Libby. Que sutil.

—Bueno, mi sueño siempre ha sido vivir en un rancho –estoy haciendo eso.— Ella tuvo cuidado en este punto. —También estoy haciendo – otras cosas divertidas.— Los ojos de ella estaban como platos mirando a Darien, quien sonrió. —También quiero andar por el lado salvaje, sólo por una noche o dos. ¿Quién mejor para que me muestre esas cosas que rubeus?— hizo perfecto sentido para Serena.

—Si quieres ir, te llevaré.— Darien resolvió el asunto. No había discusión.

Serena pensó, 'veremos'. —¿Estás seguro que deseas ser visto en público conmigo? Después de todo – sólo soy un coño pasajero.— Ella hablaba en voz baja, pero cada Chiba la escuchó.

Darien parecía un poco incómodo. Serena no era un capricho pasajero o un coño pasajero. —Capricho, nena – no coño.

—Ah, en realidad el otro tiene más sentido.— Ella hablaba en serio. Linda, pero seria.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Serena?— miró a su hermano con censura en sus ojos.

¡Mierda! Darien no había querido hacer frente a esto delante de sus hermanos. —Déjalo, Taiki,— ordenó a su hermano.

Serena inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que había hablado fuera de lugar. —Lo siento,— le susurró a Darien. —Yo supuse que ellos entendían lo que estaba pasando.

—Entender, ¿qué?— Alan preguntó.

—Está bien, Darien. Yo no quiero discutir.— Serena trató de reparar los daños.

Aron miró su tazón, sin saber si sentirse culpable o enojado. Optó por la ira. —No es asunto de ellos, Sere.— Hablaba en voz baja, pero con firmeza.

—Lo siento,— susurró. Ella recogió su plato, faltando sólo unos pocos bocados, lo colocó sobre el mostrador y echó a correr escaleras arriba.

—¿Qué has hecho?— Zafiro preguntó a su hermano, a quemarropa.

—Serena está al tanto.— Darien se encontró con la mirada de suhermano.

—¿Le dijiste que era sólo algo breve, una simple aventura?— Zafiro se levantó y se acercó a la silla de su hermano.

—Yo no usaría la palabra simple. Darien mordió cada palabra. —Estamos a mano. Le expliqué que no estaba interesado en algo permanente, que no tenía ninguna intención de volver a contraer matrimonio y que yo no podría hacerle ninguna promesa.

—Que delicado, Darien, que delicado.— La decepción brotaba de cada palabra que hablaba Zafiro. —¿No sabes que Serena es una cuidadora?

—Ella dijo que una aventura ocasional encajaba perfectamente con sus planes, que no podía hacer ninguna promesa, tampoco.— Incluso para los oídos del propio Darien, sus palabras sonaban lamentables.

Zafiro se quedó allí por un momento, como si quisiera decir algo más. Después de un rato, él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, se sentó de nuevo y comieron en silencio.

—Ve con ella, Darien.— Taiki imploró, y sus ojos estaban fijos en los de sus hermanos mayores, con la esperanza de que fuera a hacer lo correcto. —Ella es una cosa tan dulce, cosita. Tú no quieres dejar que ella haga un alboroto allí sola. Ella no hizo nada malo.

Darien no discutió con sus hermanos – ellos tenían razón. Arrojando su servilleta, se apresuró hacia las escaleras. Fiarse en Serena para apresurar una verdad que todo el mundo conocía, incluso cuando no existiera. Él fue a su habitación primero, después de todo, ahí es donde le dijo que pertenecía. Ella no estaba allí. A continuación, él verificó en la habitación de Luna. Estaba vacía, también. Un escalofrío de pánico se arrastró por la espalda de Darien.

Saliendo por la puerta trasera, él comenzó a buscarla. La encontró en el granero; ella estaba cepillando a Kismet, la Appaloosa de Zafiro. A medida que aseaba al enorme caballo, ella hablaba con él.

—Eres muy guapo. ¿Lo sabías?

— Moviéndose detrás del caballo, Darien contuvo la respiración. Kismet era un buen animal, él nunca pateaba, pero había que tener cuidado cuando se ponía alguien al alcance de sus duras y letales pesuñas.

—Me gusta cepillarte. Me hace sentir mejor.—

Darien comenzó a acercarse, pero ella seguía hablando, así que la escuchó. —Hice a Darien enojar. No era mi intención. Preferiría cortarme el dedo.— Ella se movió en torno al caballo, hasta que Darien pudo ver la parte superior de su cabeza. —Es un buen hombre. Si las cosas fueran diferentes...

— Y luego su voz se desvaneció en un susurro. Darien no podía soportarlo más, se acercó a Kismet, inclinándose y levantándola.

Serena se asustó, —¡Recórcholis!— Gritó ella. El dicho poco raro casi hizo llorar a Darien. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? Esta pequeña mujer estaba convirtiendo su mundo al revés. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, ella se fundió en él.

—No te enfades conmigo, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Darien, yo sólo estaba tratando de no tomar las cosas muy a pecho. Yo no sabía que ellos malinterpretarían.

Cuando él sintió la humedad en su cuello, casi pierde la compostura.

—Yo no estoy loco, nena. No pasa nada, todo es mi culpa, no tuya. No puedo pretender que conozcas lo que está pasando en mi mente, a menos que te lo diga. Todo lo que sabes fue lo que te dije. No llores, mi amor. No puedo soportarlo. No llores.— Tratando de agradarle a él, se armó de valor y se secó los ojos.

—A partir de ahora, voy a mantener mi boca cerrada, no voy a decir nada. Te lo prometo. Interponerme entre tú y tus hermanos es la última cosa que querría hacer.— En ese momento, Darien pensó en Esmeralda y el placer que sentía en causar problemas. Ella se reiría, en lugar de llorar y suplicar su perdón.

—No te cohíbas de hablar por mi causa, nena. Si no soy lo suficientemente hombre para atenerme a lo que digo, no necesito decir nada.— Besó el trayecto de las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

—¿Me puedes decir lo que hice mal, así estaré segura y no hacerlo de nuevo?— Ella hipó la pregunta.

Resoplando, Darien se tragó la vergüenza. No quería hacerle daño más de lo que ya le había hecho. —Ellos querían que tú y yo tengamos algo real. Mis hermanos se preocupan por mí. Es su esperanza de que no vaya a envejecer solo.— Apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho, ella frotó la tela que le cubría sus duros pectorales de acero.

—Diles que es real.— Él se quedó en silencio, y ella siguió hablando. —Por todo el tiempo que dure, es real. Eso no es mentira, no por mi parte, de todas maneras. No estoy fingiendo. Creo que eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, y yo soy la mujer más afortunada de tener la oportunidad de pasar incluso una hora en sus brazos.— Él ejerció autocontrol. —Así que les diré que no se preocupen, porque mientras yo esté aquí, te voy a valorar. Y después que me haya ido, tú estarás tan acostumbrado a ser amado, que vas voltear cada cactus y roca buscando a alguien que me remplace.

Sus palabras hicieron que le doliera el corazón. Él realmente no lo entendía, pero la sensación era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que cerrara los ojos por el dolor. ¿Remplazarla? Ni lo pienses.

A todas las partes que él mirara, Serena estaba allí. La vio correr en el pasto con los caballos y los perros. Ella sostenía sus manos sobre su cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de atrapar el viento. Esa tarde en la cena, había una jarra de flores silvestres situada en el centro de la mesa.

Serena había recalentado el gumbo y a las tres había llevado a cada hermano un plato humeante. Había sido su culpa que el almuerzo se interrumpiera y ella no quería que pasaran hambre por su culpa. Helios había venido saltando desde el autobús escolar a las cuatro, y Serena se reunió con él en la parada del autobús. Ella le ayudó a llevar sus libros, mientras comía unas galletas con pedacitos de chocolate. Darien observaba desde la distancia. Serena era genial, con Helios. Ella había conseguido el nombre de un programa de corrección ortográfica que haría el trabajo de Helios en la escuela mucho más fá lo había ordenado de inmediato y lo instaló en la computadora portátil de Helios.

El único problema que Darien podía ver era que Helios se había apegado a Serena demasiado rápido. Sabía que él podía controlar sus emociones – después de todo, él era un hombre adulto, pero Helios podría salir lastimado. Él odiaba hacerlo, pero iba a tener que hablar con Serena sobre él.

—¿Qué son grilladas, Serena?— preguntó Helios, incluso cuando él ya se había atragantado con ellas.

—¿A qué saben?— Ella lo desafió a analizar los sabores.

—A carne y tomates,— ella asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón.

—A cebollas, pimientos y arroz.

—Esa es la mejor parte; pero también hay caldo, pasas, especias y salsa Worcestershire.—

—¿Wortaqué?— Helios reía.

—Es una salsa hecha con un montón de especias y también de anchoas.

Seis conjuntos de cubiertos repiqueteando sobre los platos. —

¿Anchoas?— Joseph miró consternado. —No me gustan las anchoas.

—¿No puedes probar? ¿Puedes?

—No.

—Come.— Ordenó Darien. Si comieran cada vez que Darien le ordenara que lo hicieran, serían tan grandes como los caballos.

Zafiro se preguntaba si él era el único en darse cuenta de que Serena se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en una parte esencial de la familia.

—¿Adónde vas?— Darien vio a Serena dirigirse hacia la puerta de atrás. Él estaba a punto de irse a la cama. En primer lugar, quería advertirle acerca de Helios, y luego perfora, cariño, perfora

—Yo voy a ir por la leche de la vaca.— Demonios, ella hablaba en serio.

—¿A las diez? Ella va a estar dormida.— Darien casi se quejaba. Él estaba caliente.

—Le prometí a Zafiro que lo haría a las tres, aunque le llevé a todo el mundo un tazón de gumbo, en su lugar.— Darien caminaba detrás de ella cuando a propósito se dirigió al establo. Serena actuaba como si ella viviera aquí. Es curioso, a Darien no le importaba en absoluto.

Carraspeó ruidosamente. Él pensó que había sido el único destinatario del regalo gumbo de la tarde. Él quería ser especial a los ojos de Serena.

—Zafiro dijo que las tetas de la vaca se estropeaban si ella no es ordeñada con regularidad.— Las palabras de Serena le golpearon justo entre las piernas. Darien sabía que probablemente era una locura, pero Serena lo estaba calentando con su charla de ubres.

—Son ubres de vaca, bebé – no tetas.

—Es lo mismo,

Darien se quejó.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo tanta bulla?

—Debido a toda esta charla sobre las ubres y las tetas tienes mipolla despierta y excitada, esa es la razón.

—Oh,— la voz de Libby era suave y excitante. —Voy a ordeñar rápido, ¿de acuerdo?— Ella tenía su taburete y su cubo y se dispuso a Drill, baby, drill hacer lo que Zafiro le había enseñado. Agarrando las ubres, ella empezó a tirar, rítmicamente. Bossy agitaba su cola y se agachaba para Serena.

Sin embargo, ella seguía tirando de los pezones de la vaca y la leche estaba llenando la parte inferior de la cubeta. Cuanto más tiraba, más Darien recordaba la noche en que él vio su leche y amasaba sus pequeños pezones hinchados. Observó durante unos segundos más, luego gruñó.

Levántate, Sere. Mis manos son más fuertes, puedo hacerlo más rápido.

Ella cumplió la orden, aunque inconforme. —Fue una experiencia de aprendizaje, Darien. Yo quería hacerlo.

—Me estás matando, bombón. Te voy a enseñar todo lo que necesitas saber – arriba, en mi cama. Todo lo que puedo pensar es tirar de tus pezones en ese depósito de agua, y cómo voy a hacerte lo mismo en un minuto.

— Sus palabras efectivamente enfriaron su cólera y calentaron todo lo demás. Pronto, se encontró con que sus caderas se movían en conjunto con el sonido de los chorros de leche que golpeaban el cubo. Cuando Darien terminó, Serena se acercó y cerró todas las puertas del granero. Ella cerró cada persiana y aseguró todas las entradas. Luego, se dirigió de nuevo a donde Darien estaba parado a espaldas; ella se desnudó totalmente.

Las pequeñas manos se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura y comenzó a desabrochar su hebilla. —¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó Darien con voz ronca.

—Darnos lo que queremos.— Ella susurró en su oído y le mordió el lóbulo. Pronto, él estaba tan desnudo como ella, y Dios Todopoderoso, él estaba bien. El sudor brillaba en todas las superficies, delimitando cada protuberancia. Dando un paso hacia delante, ella recorrió sus dedos por su pecho, a través del pelo crespo y alrededor de sus pezones. Luego, audazmente, se agachó y tomó su bulto.

—¿Es esta noche, la noche del pepino?— preguntó esperanzada.

—No, estoy demasiado excitado.— Darien fue honesto. —No tengo otra cosa en mente.— Mostrándole a ella lo que quería decir, se puso ambas manos en la cintura y la levantó.

—Envuelve tus piernas alrededor mío, dulce Sere.— El cariño calentaba su corazón.

Todos los pensamientos de Helios y su petición aparecieron en la mente de Darien, por el momento. Acopando sus caderas con su mano, la levantó hasta que sus pechos estuvieran a nivel de su boca. —Me gustaría que tuvieras leche, para succionarte hasta secarte.

Sus palabras corrieron directo a su vientre. Para tener leche, ella tendría que estar embarazada. Con su niño. ¡Gloria a Dios! ¡Lo que ella no daría porque eso fuera verdad! Él agitó su lengua alrededor de cada pezón. A continuación, raspó sus dientes sobre ellos, mordiendo muy levemente. Podría estar equivocado, pero a Serena le gustaba un poco el dolor con el placer. Eso la hacía sentir tan viva. Viajando hacia el exterior, él le dio mordiscos amorosos a cada pecho, deteniéndose en un lugar que ningún ojo volvería a ver nunca. La succión profunda hizo que sus caderas se movieran contra él.

—Chupa mis pezones.— —Por favor, Darien, chupa con fuerza.— Ella casi sonrió cuando dijo eso. ¿Cuántas veces había leído esa frase en una de sus novelas eróticas? Y pensar – ahora era su turno para decirlo. ¡Gloria a Dios! Y cuando él hizo lo que le pedía. . . la tierra se movía, podía jurar que lo hizo. Nada pudo vencer a la increíble sensación de la boca de un hombre en su seno. Espasmos deliciosos. Eso es lo que los besos de mama de Darien fueron – Espasmos deliciosos. Ella podía sentir cada tirón recorrer todo el camino hasta su siempre-vacío vientre. A pesar de la picadura de la tristeza, ella se deshizo en sus brazos, temblando por uno de los más fuertes orgasmos que había experimentado jamás.

—¿Te ha gustado, nena? Es algo que debes tener; te vino muy bien. Ninguna mujer ha tenido semejante orgasmo para mí, no por mis besos en sus pechos.

Darien le otorgó un poco más. —Eres tan dulce. Ahora, vayamos al tema que nos ocupa.— Él la sostuvo en un fuerte abrazo y condujo su polla en ella con su otra. Ella estaba más que lista para recibirlo y jadeó con asombro mientras él la atravesaba con su gruesa vara.

—Oh, sí.— Suspiró con alivio. —No hay nada en el mundo que se sienta mejor que tenerte dentro de mí.— Ella lo besó en el cuello. Él era tan fuerte. No se molestó en apoyarla en la pared o en cualquier cosa, sólo manualmente la movía arriba y abajo con su polla, soplando su satisfacción con cada embestida. Con admiración, Serena suavizó sus manos sobre sus hombros, bajando por su espalda y luego observó en un éxtasis, como sus hermosas nalgas abrían y cerraban con cada embestida. Tenía piernas y muslos magníficos. Estaban perfectamente musculosos, gruesos y fuerte como troncos de árboles.

No había manera de que ella fuera capaz de durar mucho tiempo a este ritmo. ¿Por qué debería intentarlo? Después de todo, Dios ama a las chicas más, eso es lo que le dijo Darien. A medida que ella se zambullía por el acantilado del éxtasis, Serena se preguntaba cómo caramba alguna vez viviría sin él.

Dentro. Fuera. Dentro. Fuera. Dios, ella apretó en su carrera descendente, haciendo que los lados de su canal le proporcionara la fricción para volverlo loco. —Sere, yo podría hacerte el amor para siempre. Cariño, eres tan buena.— La fe y la confianza estaban en él, ella no se resistió, ni temía caer.

Nunca tuvo una mujer con la que se sintiera libre como con Serena. Era un regalo maravilloso, un regalo maravilloso inmerecido. De la nada, había entrado en su vida y le demostró que no todas las mujeres eran perras egoístas; algunas eran dulces ángeles con las alas rotas. A medida que él la embestía implacablemente, provocando que su clímax fuera inminente – Darien decidió que quería saber por qué Serena pensaba que un futuro entre ellos no era posible. No es que él quería un futuro con ella, claro está. Sin embargo, él quería saber.

—Tú eres un amante increíble, Darien.— Serena descansaba en sus hombros, de espalda en su cama.

—Háblame de tu increíble experiencia,— él bromeó.

—Yo hablo desde el punto de vista de cuatro orgasmos por día, mínimo.— Ella juguetonamente lo mordió en el hombro.

—¿Sólo cuatro?— él le miró directamente a los ojos. —Tú has tenido por lo menos cinco o seis al día. Los he estado contando.

—Dije mínimo.

—Sere, no dejes que Helios se enamore de ti,— le susurró, sabiendo que sus palabras iban a provocarle dolor.

Él sintió que su pequeño cuerpo elaboraba un nudo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— inquirió ella cuidadosamente.

—Puedo ver que él está muy apegado a ti. Vas a hacerle daño cuando te vayas.— Darien no analizó sus propios sentimientos sobre el asunto, él no estaba listo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué sea antipática?— la emoción ahogaba sus palabras cuando trataban de salir de su boca.

—Bueno, no.— Eso no era lo que quería decir.

—¿No cocine sus alimentos favoritos? Cocino todas sus comidas favoritas.— Serena estaba tratando desesperadamente de entender.

¿Cómo iba a complacer a Darien, si no lo entendía?

—No, eso no es lo que quiero decir, tampoco.— Esto no fue fácil.

—¿No quieres que yo lo ayude con su tarea?

—Necesito tu ayuda, el resto de nosotros no siempre tiene tiempo.— Esto no iba muy bien.

—¿Qué quieres que haga entonces, Darien?— Serena estaba desconcertada. ¿Él quería que se fuera?

—No sé, cariño. Yo no quiero que sea lastimado. Eres tan fácil de amar.

Ella oyó sus palabras, y se preguntaba si él se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Él era fácil de amar, también. Serena podría haberlo dejado en la cama, y volver a la habitación de Luna. Sus palabras la habían herido. Mucho. Ella ya amaba Helios, y si la verdad es conocida, ella ya estaba profundamente enamorada de Darien. Sin embargo, tumbada en el suelo, pesaba sus opciones. ¿Irse o quedarse? El tiempo era tan precioso para huír rápidamente – ella decidió quedarse. Sacar de encima la herida de sus hombros, como el agua del lomo de un pato, ella dejó que sus músculos se relajaran y correspondiera su cuerpo al de él.

—Les voy a recordar a menudo que soy sólo temporal. Voy a decirles todos los días que me iré. Y voy a hablarle de Bess, y lo mucho que les echa de menos. ¿Suena bien?

No había resentimiento en su voz. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, Serena era tan razonable.

—Sí, nena. Eso va a funcionar muy bien.

Acurrucándose en su cuerpo, Serena decidió que no habría tiempo suficiente para lastimar más. Por ahora, ella sólo quería amar.

El siguiente día trajo problemas. Zafiro le había prometido a Serena que le iba a enseñar a montar a caballo. Darien había querido hacerlo, pero él tenía que ausentarse por una reunión con los abogados de la familia sobre el manejo de los fondos fiduciario de sus padres. La economía estaba golpeando todo muy fuerte, así que se convirtió en un reto cada año invertir en empresas que proporcionaran un rendimiento decente.

Era también su responsabilidad revisar todos los subsidios que fueron asignados a los adolescentes y niños enfermos. Ellos también tenían un programa para prestar dinero a los pacientes de cáncer que querían continuar su educación. Eran negocios necesarios, pero Zafiro sabía que Darien odiaba estar lejos de Serena y que superaría ese día tan pronto como sea humanamente posible.

Después de escuchar a Serena alegar, Zafiro había cedido y escogió a Molly. Ella era la más dócil de sus caballos y sabía que Aron mataría si le pasara algo a Serena. ¡Oh, Darien hablaba mucho y pretendía que su tiempo con Serena no le importaba, pero Zafiro sabía que cada uno de ellos estaba enamorándose. Él también sabía que Serena sentía como si su tiempo fuera limitado, pero Zafiro era un gran creyente de los pensamientos positivos, de la fe y los milagros.

De su trabajo con los recaudadores de fondos para las víctimas de cáncer, él conocía a Doc Artemis personalmente, y cuando el doctor se enteró de que Serena estaba trabajando en Chiba, él le dio a Zafiro una llamada. Doc le había advertido a Zafiro sobre como Serena corría riesgos innecesarios. Los médicos y los científicos no entendían realmente que arrojaba a una persona que tuviera cáncer a caer en remisión, o no, pero había algunos estudios que sugerían que un trauma en el cuerpo podría acortar un periodo de remisión. De todos modos, no tenía sentido corer riesgos – es por eso que él había elegido a Molly.

Zafiro también sabía de la prueba que ella tenía que hacerse en menos de un mes. Esperemos que, en ese momento fueran buenas noticias y que Darien comenzara a entrar en razón. Serena pertenecía a Chiba. Serena pertenecía a Darien. Zafiro nunca había estado más seguro.

—Mantén las riendas de esto, cariño. No es tan difícil. —Él llevó al viejo caballo afuera, ajustando los pies de Serena en los estribos. —Eso está perfecto. Tú no debes temer. Molly es tan mansa como un cordero.

Serena no tenía miedo; era sólo un largo camino por recorrer. Su balance no era el mejor en el mundo, pero esto era una cosa que se había prometido que iba a hacer, mientras que todavía se sintiera bien. —Lo estás haciendo bien, Serena. Yo voy a caminar hacia el corral y sólo tienes que dar vueltas y vueltas en círculo hasta que te sientas lo suficientemente segura como para tomar una pequeña excursión.

— Las palabras de Zafiro eran tranquilizadoras. Ella sabía que no iba a dejar que le ocurriera nada, si podía evitarlo. Sonriendo, ella sabía que Zafiro era cariñoso, pero él tenía miedo también de Darien.

Darien se preocupaba por ella. Serena sabía que él lo hacía. Pero, incluso si Darien cambiaba de opinión acerca de la naturaleza de su relación, todavía no iba a cambiar la realidad de su enfermedad. No, ella estaba en remisión, se recordó. Remisión. Ella conocía las estadísticas, no hay razón para jugar como lo hacía ella.

—Está bien, adelante.— Él puso a Molly y a Serena en un seguro y pequeño sendero circular. Habría sido seguro aunque una vieja y gran serpiente de pollo no hubiera decidido a arrastrarse a través del recinto.

Esas serpientes de pollo no conocían el miedo, Aron no permitiría que ninguno de ellos muriera porque a) ellos no tienen pollos o huevos, y b) las serpientes de pollos comen su peso en ratas, con regularidad. Molly no sabía que eran inofensivas, sin embargo, Serena tenía un miedo mortal, incluso a una serpiente de goma. Así que cuando Molly evitó la serpiente, Zafiro gritó, haciendo que Serena se sacudiera. Molly se resistió y Serena trató de aferrarse -vio a la serpiente, y se desató el infierno.

Serena se vino abajo. Zafiro pensó que todo estaba bien. Era sólo una pequeña caída. La serpiente no había mirado hacia atrás y Molly no pisó a Serena. Sin embargo, Serena no se movió. Corrió hacia ella y encontró sangre en toda la parte posterior de la cabeza. Ella había golpeado la barandilla superior de la valla cuando cayó en el suelo.

**Continuara…**

**Que le habrá pasado a Sere y Cómo reaccionara Darien?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capi!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER,**** PERTENECE A LA SERIE VAQUERO ARDIENTE,LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI**** YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE CONTIENE MUCHO ****LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Darien estaba nostálgico. Él ni siquiera se había ido un día entero, y ya estaba casi compungido por su ausencia. Y no era Chiba lo que echaba de menos, o a sus hermanos. Darien echaba de menos a Serena.

Había dormido en sus brazos toda la noche, pero ahora se sentía como si un pedazo de él hubiera sido cortado. Nunca habría creído que una chica podría meterse debajo de su piel de la manera que ella lo hizo. Pensaba en ella todo el tiempo. Serena lo había sorprendido; ella encajaba en sus vidas tanto como el lugar donde pertenecía. No había problema; ella había contribuido y ayudado en todos los proyectos que ellos asumían. Es que – ella trataba – Darien tenía un trabajo arduo tratando de mantenerla a salvo. Aparte de su miedo exagerado por las serpientes – era absolutamente valiente. Justo el otro día, él la había cogido tratando de convencer a uno de sus más grandes toros Beefmaster meterse en un establo para que ella pudiera darle un baño. El digno, certificado, y de sangre azul Warpaint no le hizo gracia. Ni a Darien.

Una y otra vez él se daba cuenta de lo diferente que es Esmerelda de Serena. Había recibido una llamada de su vecino, Clyde Cummings, un anciano viudo. Él había pedido a uno de los chicos que lo ayudara a tirar de un tractor que se había quedado atascado en el barro. En el proceso de tratar de liberarlo, se había lastimado la espalda. Serena había preparado para Clyde guisos y sopas durante una semana, hasta que se sintiera bien. Nada de eso hubiera ocurrido alguna vez con Esmeralda. Las cosas buenas que Serena quería hacer por los demás le recordaba a su madre.

Antes de ayer, una de las vaquillas premiadas de Darien había comenzado a parir. Era su primera vez, y Aron estaba preocupado por ella. El toro que él había criado era grande y no quería correr el riesgo de complicaciones en el parto.

Nada podría hacer Serena al respecto pero igual asistiría al bendecido evento. Cuando Darien se había visto obligado a poner su brazo en el canal de parto de la vaca y voltear el ternero, Serena había estado allí con agua caliente y toallas. (No es que necesitara agua caliente y toallas, pero él le siguió la corriente.) Cuando por fin sacó el pequeño toro de su madre, Serena había arrojado sus brazos alrededor de Darien casi tumbándolo al suelo. Ella había llamado al pequeño toro Muffin, y ahora, ¿cómo se vería en los formularios oficiales de la Asociación de Criadores de Beefmaster? En realidad,a Darien no le importaba. Estaba tan enamorado de Serena que parecía atolondrado. Y el sexo. Señor, ten piedad, como él siempre decía. El sexo era totalmente increíble. Ella era tan dulce, sensible, ansiosa y sin inhibiciones – sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, encantadoramente inocente. Era una combinación embriagadora y que lo mantenía en un estado de excitación constante.

Serena se había realizado en ese hogar – en Chiba – y, muy especialmente, en su corazón. Aunque el viaje había sido uno necesario, Darien se alegraba de que casi todo hubiera terminado. Nunca el camino parecía tan largo desde Austin a Kerrville. Nunca había sido tan tentado de esa manera. Cuando él llegó a la última etapa del viaje, el camino de tierra que conducía desde el asfalto hasta la puerta del rancho Chiba nunca se había visto tan acogedor. Se dio cuenta de las flores silvestres que crecían a lo largo del camino. ¿Habían sido siempre tan brillantes y coloridas? Todo parecía mejor de alguna manera – el aire era más dulce, la comida sabía mejor, Dios, a él incluso le gustaban sus despreciables hermanos más.

Sobre todo, no podía esperar a tenerla en sus brazos. La última noche que la amo lo había dejado con ganas de más. Esa fue la forma en que siempre había sido – él no se cansaba de Serena Tsukino. Últimamente, había estado replanteando su futuro. Había tomado una decisión. Una decisión muy importante. Quería a Serena en su vida, no había manera de que él pudiera enfrentarse a una vida sin ella. El matrimonio no era la palabra que usaría todavía, pero sin duda estaba definitivamente pensado a largo plazo. El único problema era convencerla a ella de eso. Algo la estaba frenando. Él sabía que ella se preocupaba por él. No había ninguna duda acerca de eso, ya que ella se lo demostraba diariamente de muchas maneras.

¿Por qué ella era tan insistente que su tiempo juntos era corto? Sí, él sabía que había sido su idea, para empezar. Maldita sea, él estaba dispuesto a admitir que estaba equivocado. Sin embargo, cada vez que él ponía límites a la relación, ella estaba felizmente de no le gustaba que ella estuviera de acuerdo tan malditamente fácil. Él quería que ella luchara por él. Así que, cuando llegara a su casa – la decisión había cambiado. Ganar a Serena Tsukino, que era su nuevo objetivo.

Cuando él comenzó a conducir, supo al instante que algo andaba mal. Eran sólo las tres y todos los camiones de sus hermanos estaban allí. Los mismos fueron puestos al descuido alrededor de la entrada, como si hubieran tenido prisa para salir y para poder entrar en la casa. Su corazón se apretó en su pecho. Él no quería que le pasara nada a ninguno de sus hermanos, pero era todo lo que podía pensar – ¡Dios mío! – no permitas que algo malo le haya sucedido a su preciosa Sere.

Conducía rápido a medida que se acercaba y terminó derrapando su vehículo en el King Ranch, peligrosamente cerca del amplio frente de la terraza delantera. Saltando de la cabina, dio tres pasos en uno solo. Arremetiendo a través de la puerta de entrada, él gritó.

—¿Qué demonios pasa? ¡Sere! ¡Sere, ¡respóndeme cariño, ahora mismo!

—Tenemos que llamar a Doc Artemis.— Era la voz de Zafiro. ¿Un médico? ¿Quién era Artemis? Por Dios que lo averiguaría. Siguió a las voces.

—Mierda, Darien está aquí.— Dijo Rubeus.

—Como si él no fuera a encontrarnos.— Susurró Alan. —¡Estamos en el estudio,Darien!

Darien irrumpió 'en la caverna' como la llamaba Helios y vio a cuatro de sus hermanos de rodillas delante del sofá de cuero. Y detrás de ellos estaba – Jesús, era su Sere.

En algunos movimientos cortos, él había desplazado a los hermanos, tanto a la izquierda y a la derecha. Arrodillado a su lado, le susurró, — ¿Sere? ¿Cariño?— Ella se veía tan pequeña y pálida y tenía los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué diablos pasó?— él miró directamente a Zafiro.

—Darien, Darien.— Serena abrió los ojos, extendiendo los brazos, y cuando él la tomó, ella comenzó a moverse rápidamente sobre su regazo. —Estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí, Darien. Estoy feliz. Te he extrañado, tanto.

Cuando Darien la abrazó con suavidad, exigió de nuevo. —¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Ella se cayó de Molly.— La voz de Zafiro era llana y tranquila.

Las manos de Darien comenzaron a moverse por encima de su cuerpo.

Rubeus soltó un bufido. —Es su cabeza, Darien.— Riendo, —pensé en decirte antes de que tú le metieras mano en frente de nosotros.

—Cállate, Rubeus. No hay nada divertido en esto.— El tono de Darien fue directo y conciso. Él la abrazó con un brazo, mientras dividía su cabello, en busca de una herida.

—Ella se golpeó su cabeza en la valla cuando Molly la lanzó.—Zafiro parecía tan culpable como se sentía.

Darien inhaló; Serena temía por la seguridad de Molly y de Zafiro. — No fue culpa de Zafiro, le rogué que me enseñara. Y no fue culpa de Molly – fue esa enorme, espantosa y letal serpiente que nos asustó.—

Darien luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no sonreír; esto era demasiado serio.

—Era una serpiente de pollo.— Dijo Zafiro secamente.

—¡Una enorme, fea, y brava serpiente de pollo!— Serena era muy anti-serpiente.

—¿Por qué no estás en el hospital?— Él miró a Serena, y luego a los hermanos.

—No, no, no, no.— Ella se aferró a su cuello. —¡Ningún hospital! Algunos de los peores días de mi vida los he pasado en los hospitales.—

Darien la abrazó con suavidad.

Zafiro se arrodilló junto a ella y le cogió la mano. Los ojos de Darien se abrieron como platos. —Serena, ve al médico, por favor.— La voz de Zafiro era baja, pero habló con el corazón.

—Estoy bien, Zafiro. Yo no necesito verlo.— Sus ojos le suplicaban que lo olvidara. Sabiendo que Darien se haría cargo del mantra de Zafiro, Libby cambió su táctica.

—Darien, por favor llévame a nuestra habitación. Quiero descansar y necesito que me abraces.

Eso es todo lo que hizo, se levantó y partió con ella. Antes de que él saliera hacia la habitación, se volvió y se enfrentó a sus hermanos. —Si alguna vuelvo a casa y la encuentro a ella aunque sea con un corte de papel, se armará la de San Quintín. Me voy y dejo la cosa más preciosa que tengo en el mundo bajo su cuidado y dejan que un caballo la tire,— él hizo una pausa y una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios, —y una serpiente del tamaño de Godzilla casi se la tragaba entera. ¡No volverá a suceder!— Con eso él se marchó, llevando a su nena muy cerca de su corazón.

—Sí, esto es una cosa temporal. Podrás decir. A él no le importa ninguna cosa en el mundo alrededor de ella.— Rubeus observó secamente.

Arrojando hacia atrás la colcha, él con cuidado la recostó. — ¿Dónde está tu pequeña pijama, nena? — Ella no se había puesto muchas cosas para dormir desde la noche que se hicieron amantes, pero él la había visto en pantalones cortos de dormir y camiseta sin mangas.

— Están en mi maleta bajo la cama de Luna.

— Cariño, ¿por qué no has desempacado? — Él puso las manos sobre sus caderas y la miró intencionalmente.

— Yo no permaneceré en esa habitación mucho tiempo, y esta es tu habitación, así que empacada es más fácil.— Él la miró por un momento, luego se marchó. ¿A dónde iba? Entonces, se le ocurrió a ella – él había ido a la habitación de Luna para buscar su ropa. Ella contuvo el aliento, con miedo de que buscara en el armario y encontrara la caja de carton que contenía su más preciado tesoro. Ella había comprado la primera escultura de Darien. Era un caballo mustang, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y la melena ondeando en la brisa. Era tan buena que uno podría pensar que ese caballo daría un salto justo fuera de su estante. Ella no sabía por qué tenía miedo que él la encontrara – no porque se fuera a enojar. Sin embargo, una chica tenía que tener algunos secretos. Él no necesitaba que su ego creciera más de lo que ya estaba.

En pocos segundos, él estaba de regreso. Aliviada porque no encontró la caja, ella vio que él había confiscado sus otras pertenencias. Dejó la maleta sobre la cama y sacó todo su escaso vestuario. Ella estaba avergonzada de que él viera lo poco que tenía. Cuando Darien desempacaba la ropa de Serena, su garganta se cerró un poco cuando contaba cinco pares de bragas, dos sostenes, cuatro pares de pantalones vaqueros y diez camisas. ¿Esto era todo lo que tenía? Bueno, tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Él podía ver en sus futuros un viaje para hacer compras.

En cuanto, él vació dos de sus cajones, reordenando sus cosas para hacer espacio para ella. —No tienes que hacer eso Darien.

Él hizo caso omiso de su argumento. En su lugar, se dispuso a desnudarla. Quitándole la parte de arriba y los pantalones vaqueros, estudiando su pequeño cuerpo con curvas. De rodillas junto a la cama, le desabrochó el sujetador. La besó en cada seno, sólo una vez. A continuación, sacó un par de bragas de encaje color rosa por sus piernas y se inclinó, besando la punta de sus muslos, justo por encima de su pequeño parche de rizos.

—¡Me asustas! Me has quitado diez años de mi vida. Levanta los brazos.— Deslizando una camiseta por encima de su cabeza y unos pantalones cortos hasta las piernas, rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa, desparramándola por todos lados.

—Muévete un poco.— Inmediatamente, se envolvió alrededor de ella, sosteniéndola tan apretada que apenas podía respirar.

—No puedo soportar la idea de que algo malo te suceda.

—Estoy bien. Te lo prometo.

—¿Por qué Zafiro insistía que vieras al médico?— Aron cuidadosamente enunció cada palabra, lo que indicaba que esperaba una respuesta.

Ella no tenía ninguna intención de volver a mentirle; ella solo suavizaría su respuesta para que pareciera inofensiva.

—Yo tuve una leve dolencia médica.

—¿Qué clase de dolencia?— Darien levantó, sujetó sus manos y las sostuvo sobre su cabeza, inmovilizándola eficazmente. —Y espero una respuesta clara, nena.

—Fue un trastorno de la sangre, pero estoy perfectamente sana, en estos momentos.— Dios, déjame decirle la verdad, ella oró.

—Un trastorno de la sangre – nena, ¿qué significa?— Darien comenzó besando su cara, murmurando pequeñas palabras cariñosas contra su piel.

—Significa que estoy bien – lo prometo.— Dios ayúdala si miente.

—¿Darien?— era el momento de sacar la artillería pesada. —Darien, puedo besar tu winkie?

A un hombre le podría crecer a partir de un insulto, él lo probaría.

—¡SERENA, NO TENGO UN WINKIE!

Serena se rió tan fuerte que soltó un bufido. Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, él se reía con ella. —Okay, okay. Déjame intentarlo otra vez. Señor Darien Chiba. ¿Puedo besar a tu Guerrero Púrpura con Casco de Gargantúa?

—Eso es mejor, y sí, tú puedes.— Él tenía una sonrisa traviesa.

Entonces, su presión arterial comenzó a subir. La mujer más sexy que él jamás había tenido, ni la suerte suficiente para poder tocar, acababa de pedirle permiso para darle una mamada. —Pero, nena – ¿estás segura de que te apetece? No tienes que hacerlo. Yo sería feliz con sólo tenerte cerca toda la noche.

—Quítate los pantalones.— Ella se sentó, ansiosa de dejar de pensar en los trastornos de la sangre. —Ahora, te das cuenta, nunca he hecho esto antes.— De repente no estaba segura.

—Cualquier cosa que me hagas se sentirá increíble, cariño. La excitación no viene del acto, sino de quien está tocándote.— Él tiró sus pantalones cortos, su Johnson ya tenía ocho pulgadas de largo y cinco pulgadas de ancho, y quería cualquier cosa qué Libby le diera. —¿Dónde quieres que me ponga?— Él le estaba dando el control a ella.

—Quiero sentarme en la cama y que estés parado entre mis piernas.

— Él se levantó de la cama, y se volvió para mirarla. Ella se sentó frente a él; su cabello deslumbrante caída en ondas sobre los hombros.

Abriendo las piernas, ella le tendió la mano. —Ven a mí, cielo.

La excitación lo estaba sonrojando. —Tú sabes que yo no duro mucho tiempo de esta manera.

—No tienes que hacerlo, cariño. Esto me va a excitar mucho.— Se quedó quieto, totalmente a su merced. Tomando una respiración profunda, ella miró a su presa.

—Mi boca se hace agua sólo con mirarte, Darien. Dios santo, tu eres bello.— Su primer movimiento lo sorprendió.

En lugar de tocar su pene, ella tocó sus bolas. Con cuidado las masajeó, y comprobó su peso.

—Ohhh, Cosita Rica, tus manos son talentosas.— Cerrando sus ojos, él empujó sus caderas hacia ella, rogando por más. Ella no le defraudó. Serena tomó su pene en sus manos, como si estuviera a punto de decir una oración, con sus palmas, y los dedos alrededor de la base. Tirando de él, puso su boca sobre la cabeza, y la besó suavemente. Darien temblaba en sus manos. Usando la punta de sus dedos, ella comenzó a masajear su polla, poniendo un puño sobre el otro torcía su pene, rozando la punta de la lengua en la pequeña rendija abierta cada vez que era expuesta. Pronto Darien estaba temblando, por la sensación de su pequeña lengua. Sus caderas empezaron a dar sacudidas, por lo que cedió a lo que ella quería. Deslizando sus labios en la parte superior, abrió la garganta y aceptó mucho de él en su boca como pudo.

—Dios, nena. Chúpame, chúpame, Sere.— Fue difícil para Serena quedarse quieta, así que solo sincronizó el movimiento de sus caderas con la boca. Apretando sus labios, ella le ofreció gran parte de succión y el calor como pudo. —Oh, sí, nena. Eso es todo. Eres buena.— le alabó.

Dejándolo ir con las manos, ella aceptó otra media pulgada en su garganta y lo acercó más. Amasó su apretado culo, disfrutando la sensación de todo ese increíble músculo. La emoción brotó de su corazón y ella se quejaba de placer.

La vibración de su garganta causó que Darien se corcoveara hacia adelante. Quitando sus manos de su trasero, ella movió sus dedos a la parte posterior de su cabeza. Quitando su boca un leve segundo, le pidió, —Toma el control. Era música para sus oídos; ella estaba mojada, apretada, caliente y excitada como nunca en su vida. Torciendo su cabello alrededor de una mano, la sostuvo a su merced. Darien estaba tan emocionado que era difícil que tuviera cuidado, pero se negó a lastimar a su nena. Sin embargo, su boca era el paraíso absoluto y moviendo de arriba a abajo dentro de ella no tenía comparación. Su pene estaba hinchado a reventar, y la presión estaba sonando en sus oídos. Ella tenía la boca tan dulce.

Su lengua no era pequeña; ejerció sobre él presión tanto como sus labios lo hacían. Un frenesí desesperado tomó el control; él sostuvo su cara saliendo y entrando profundo. Inclinando su cabeza, él empujó su vara hacia su garganta. Bendita sea, ella no sintió náuseas ni una sola vez. Se abrió a él y le proporcionó un lugar para jugar. Tragando, ella aportó a su placer multiplicado por diez. Él apostaría su vida entera a que era puro instinto de su parte. Pero Dios, ella no tenía idea de cómo lo hacía sentir.

—Trágalo de nuevo, preciosa. Eso fue salvaje.— Ella hizo lo que pidió. De repente, ella puso sus labios increíblemente apretados, llevándolo al límite. —¡Mierda! ¡Nena! ¿Quieres que lo saque o te lo puedes beber?— Él le preguntaba si iba a tragar su semen. Esperó una señal de ella. Apretando los dientes, se contuvo hasta que ella sujetó sus caderas de nuevo, sosteniéndolo en su lugar, haciéndole saber que tenía la intención de aceptar su liberación en la boca.

—Demonios, sí, muñeca. ¡Chúpalo!— Ella era implacable, presionándolo con la más dulce tension sexual. Bramando en voz alta, él le disparó su esencia en la garganta y ella la aceptó como si hubiera nacido con ella.

Ella se resistía a dejarlo ir, moviendo su lengua, incluso en su agotado estado. Agachándose, él le tomó la cara entre sus manos y mientras sacaba su pene de la boca, puso sus labios sobre los de ella, demostrándole lo agradecido que estaba por el regalo que ella le había dado.

Serena retrocedió, y él se colocó sobre ella. —Tú eres perfección, ¿sabías?— Él rodó a su lado, y ella se acurrucó junto a él.

—Para ser mi primera vez lo hice muy bien, ¿no crees?— ella presionó su cara contra la de él, acariciándolo como lo haría un gato contento.

—No hay nadie como tú, Sere. Nadie ni siquiera se acerca.

Moviéndose a su lado nuevamente, él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba aún en necesidad. —¿Qué quieres muñeca? Haré lo que sea, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar.

—Llevaré tu rodilla cerca de mí, entre mis rodillas, y entonces me dejas montarte. He fantaseado con hacer eso.— Sólo con oír las palabras que salían de su boca hizo maravillas a su nivel de excitación.

—Con mucho gusto, muñeca. Complacerte es el placer más grande que jamás podría tener.— Él realizó su petición, presionando la rodilla entre sus muslos.

—'Espera, cariño. Ya estoy mojada. Permítame cambiarme y ponerme algo limpio. No querrás tener lo mío sobre tus piernas.— Ella se levantó de la cama y se fue a escarbar en el cajón donde él puso su ropa interior. Él se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Era en serio?

—Vuelve aquí, Sere.— Ella se detuvo para ver lo que estaba mal. —Quítate tu ropa interior, nena. Quiero sentir todo de ti – húmeda y salvaje – contra mi piel. Tu pequeño coño goteando es una medulla de honor para mí, es mi manera de saber que estoy haciendo algo bien. — Él le tendió la mano a ella.

—¿Estás seguro?— Ella hablaba en serio.

—Cariño, si me dejas tu dulce crema en mi muslo, lo único que voy a hacer es excitarme.— Mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, ella puso sus pulgares en la cintura de los pantalones cortos para dormir y los bajó, dejando al descubierto su tesoro privado. Ya, él estaba hinchado, pero primero le daba lo que pedía y entonces él le daría lo que ella necesitaba. Tomándola de la cintura, la levantó, y cuando ella se vino sobre él, acomodó su pierna cerca de su inflamado centro.

—Darien, se siente tan bien.— Él la dejó moldear su cuerpo al suyo. Envolviendo ambas piernas alrededor de una de las suyas; ella se aferró fuertemente y empezó a tirar de su clítoris hacia atrás y hacia adelante por encima de su muslo con pelos ásperos. Acostado, se dejó ir.

Darien estaba absolutamente encantado. Nunca había visto nada tan erótico en su vida. Su boca se le hacía agua, sus nalgas en forma de corazón subían y bajaban y sus increíbles senos raspaban su pecho en el balanceo acelerando sus motores a toda velocidad. Incapaz de contenerse, le tiraba los pezones, lo que la hizo gemir. Ella hizo el amor con su pierna y él juro por Dios que pensaba que moriría.

Sere, muñeca – me están matando.

Con los ojos vidriosos, lo miró – ella estaba en un frenesí. —Esto es maravilloso, Darien – pero por favor, dime que tú estás duro – Te necesito tanto que podría gritar.— Con un grito de triunfo, él la levantó y la llevó hasta su polla que estaba parada – listo, dispuesto y capaz.

—Tómame, Sere. Levántame y déjame entrar.— Caliente y excitada, lo tomó entre sus piernas y cerró su puño alrededor de su pene totalmente erecto. Sosteniéndolo firme, ella se sentó lentamente encima de él.

—Oh, mi corazón, mi adorado Darien. Eres tan grande. Tú me llenas tan bien.— Serena, se estremeció de alegría absoluta cuando ella bajó completamente hasta que su ingle encontró su – su polla completamente encerrada en su cálida y acogedora vagina.

—Ahora, cariño. Has estado esperando para montarme, ahora es tu oportunidad. Dame tus manos, mi amor.— Ella lo hizo, con sus ojos abierto de excitación.

—No sé cómo moverme, tienes que ayudarme.— Antes cuando hacían el amor, Darien tenía siempre el control, ahora ella tenía las riendas y quería hacerlo bien.

—El placer es mío, muñeca, mi placer.— Su polla estaba tan lista para el rock and roll que tomó hasta la última gota de control que tenía para tomarse su tiempo con ella. Estaba a punto de llegar sobre Serena , maldita sea. —No tienes que brincar; se siente mejor para los dos si te balanceas suavemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás, para empezar.— Él sintió que su movimiento, Santa Madre de Dios, era un encanto. Su canal era cálido como el terciopelo.

—Sí, así nada más. Mira, nena – querías montar algo – ahora lo estás. Eres demasiado preciosa como para arriesgarte en un caballo de verdad, así que voy a dejarte montar mi caballo balancín.— Si no se estuviera sintiendo tan bien, ella se hubiera reído, pero su clítoris estaba teniendo una fiesta en el hueso de la pelvis mientras subía al cielo y regresaba. En poco tiempo, se aceleró – sus pechos estaban rebotando con dulzura y sus manos no podían estar lejos.

Darien decidió darle apoyo; cubrió sus tetas – masajeando sus pezones mientras ella giraba y ondulaba sobre su miembro erecto. Durante un tiempo, él la dejó divertirse. Si no estaba a punto de explotar – podría haber visto su expresión entusiasta durante todo el día. Pronto, sin embargo, comenzó a prestarle atención. Él iba a venirse, sin tenerla en cuenta. Esperando que Serena se viniera primero, decidió a ayudar un poco. Ella era fácil. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era girar los dedos alrededor de su clítoris y decirle lo que quería. Ella estaba tan en sintonía con él, que daba miedo.

—Sere muñeca, necesito que te vengas. Me estás volviendo loco de deseo y no puedo aguantar mucho más, nena. Mi niño grande está a punto de reventar, nena. Y me niego a venirme antes de que encuentres tu placer.— El hecho de que fuera capaz de mantener una conversación semi-coherente era un milagro. Antes de que pudiera terminar su explicación, comenzó a moverse trémulamente.

—¡Esa es mi chica! Ah, Sere, eres una diosa, nena.— Su coño se apoderó de su verga, la agarró y apretó como un puño. Él la agarró por sus caderas y levantó su cuerpo un par de pulgadas en el aire; de esta manera él envistió hacia arriba, dejando que su polla torpedo entrara en su paraíso exuberante con staccato como en los accidents cerebrovasculares. —¡Sí! ¡Sí!— él gritó, su clímax.

Serena lo vio venir. Era un espectáculo hermoso, él arqueó la espalda, impulsando su pecho de una milla de ancho de modo que ella pudo acariciarlo y amasarlo cuando se convulsionó debajo de ella. Su pene estaba disparando grandes cantidades de esperma en lo más profundo; ella quería memorizar la sensación cada vez, cada sentimiento, cada pensamiento. Con sus músculos tensos, inclinó su cuello, con los ojos cerrados, Dios, él incluso comenzó a susurrar su nombre en una oración como en una letanía. Era demasiado. —¡Darien! Está empezando de nuevo, acabo de llegar y ahora – ¡Oh Señor – me vengo de nuevo.

En su euforia irracional, él se dio cuenta que ella sostenía sus pechos, tirando de los pezones, duplicando su placer, la prolongación de su alegría. Abrumado, él se sentó y la atrajo hacia sí, temblando con la más dulce de liberación que jamás había experimentado. Serena agarró su cabeza, enjugando el sudor de su frente, echando su cabello hacia atrás le dio un beso justo entre los ojos.

—No hay nadie como tú. ¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer el don de estos preciosos días contigo? Hasta el día de mi muerte, voy a atesorar cada segundo que he pasado en tus brazos.— Abrazándolo, ella lo acarició hasta que se calmó.

—Sere, me has tomado por sorpresa. Nunca esperé encontrar a alguien como tú.— Reverentemente, él enmarcó su rostro y tocó sus labios en un tierno beso. Él se echó hacia atrás, tirando de ella hacia abajo con él. Todavía íntimamente unidos, ella se acostó sobre su pecho, y sin pensar frotó sus dedos por la parte superior del brazo. Darien quería decir más, pero cuando miró hacia abajo – su nena se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena dijo que se sentía como nueva. Ella todavía se estaba levantando por lo menos una hora antes que los demás, y todos estaban engordando y también felices por su exquisite cocina. Darien se despertó con una gran cantidad de cosas que quería `hacer. En primer lugar, tenía la intención de aprender mucho acerca de la señorita Tsukino como fuera posible. Él iba a llevarla fuera de la ciudad y de paseo por el campo. Como todo un vaquero Darien pensaba cortejar a Serena.

Serena estaba preocupada por la muerte. Algo no iba bien, Darien había cambiado. Cuando ella puso el almuerzo de Helios en la bolsa de papel, pesó sus opciones. Lo que ella quería, no lo podía tener. Quería a Darien. Ella quería un futuro. Serena quería vivir en Chiba y embarazarse para tener niños de Darien. Serena quería vivir.

Está bien, no se había dado una sentencia de muerte. Después de todo, ella estaba en remisión. En tres semanas iba a tener una revisión, y si todo se veía bien, entonces – ¿quién podría decir que ella no viviría hasta los ochenta? Aferrándose a la puerta del armario, apretó la Madera con tanta fuerza, que no se hubiera sorprendido si encontrara huellas de sus dedos.

—¿Serena?— Era Helios. —¿Tienes algo de comer para mí?

Detrás de Helios vinieron Darien y Zafiro, que se dirigían a una subasta de ganado. Darien le había pedido que avanzara, pero ella se había prometido a si misma que hoy sería el día en que haría una detallada lista de compras. La despensa y el congelador necesitaban llenarse. Después, tendría que ver cómo iba a llegar y cómo iba a pagar por la comida. Le dolió a Serena tener que hacer esas preguntas; ella deseaba más que nada que estos hombres fueran su familia, y cuidar de ellos era mucho más que sólo su puesto de trabajo.

Al ver a Darien, Serena recordó que tenía que hablar con Helios en la primera oportunidad y recordarle su condición temporal. Entregándole a Helios su almuerzo, ella contestó. —Claro que sí, hombre grande. Sándwiches de jamón y queso, chips de manzana y barras de limón. ¿Eso suena como algo que te gustaría comer?— Dio un paso hacia adelante y Helios la apretó por la cintura.

—Gracias Sere,— él había oído a Darien llamarla así. —Y gracias por ayudarme con esa prueba la noche anterior. Eres muy inteligente. Yo no sabía que había tantas tribus indígenas diferentes viviendo en Texas desde hace muchos años. Y ese programa de computadoras me salvó la vida, se hizo todo mucho más fácil. No sé lo que hacíamos antes de tú vinieras.

Volviendo a su abrazo, ella miró con aire de culpabilidad a los hombres que la miraban. ¿Por qué sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo? Tratando de hacer cuando Darien preguntó, ella despejó su garganta y comenzó.

—Lo hacías muy bien antes de yo venir. La señorita Luna cuidaba bien de ustedes y cuando yo me vaya ella estará aquí cuidándolos nuevamente. Ustedes saben que no me quiero ir, pero tengo que hacerlo. Esta es su casa y la de Luna; estoy sólo de paso.— Dándole palmadas en la espalda, ella miró a Darien con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada expectante, buscando su aprobación.

Estaba tratando de hacer lo que le pedía.

Darien se excusó de su hermano Helios y lo golpeó en el hombre cuando él salió a coger el autobús. Su nena lo miraba con los ojos llenos de tristeza. Él sabía que ella estaba haciendo lo que le había pedido, y estaba tratando de recordarle a Helios que su tiempo en Chiba pronto se acercaba a su fin. ¡Bueno, al diablo con eso!

Nunca debió haberle pedido distanciarse de alguno de ellos. Él era un tonto, y era hora de este tonto dejara las cosas claras. Ella se había alejado de él y estaba viendo a Nathan caminar hacia la carretera. Se puso detrás de ella y la tomó por su espalda. Ella se derritió en él como la mantequilla en una tostada. —¿Te complazco?

Dándole la vuelta en sus brazos, él la hizo retroceder de espadas hasta que la tenía acorralada en la despensa. —Tú me has complacido en innumerables formas, Sere: el calor de tus besos me gusta, la sensación de tu pezón en mi lengua me gusta, tu coño sobre mi polla despierta el diablo que hay en mí.— Él la sostuvo contra la pared, las manos de ellas estaban cautivas en una de las suyas. Tocando su frente, la inmovilizó.

—Pero, dije lo que me dijiste esta mañana, diciendo a Helios que nosotros nos llevaríamos muy bien sin ti – aunque no me complace en lo absoluto.— Darien gruñó las últimas palabras.

Esforzándose para leer su expresión, Serena estaba confundida. — Hice lo que me pediste, Darien. Yo le recordé a Helios que me iba, y que Luna estaría de vuelta al lugar donde ella pertenecía.

—Sé que hiciste como te pedí, pero no tomaste en cuenta una cosa. — Besitos picantes llovían sobre su cara; él estaba obsesionado con trasmitirle lo mucho que la apreciaba.

—¿Qué cosa?— Él tenía besos mágicos. Serenaarqueó su cuello, dándole acceso completo, y cuando él se hundió en el cuello abierto de su camiseta, ella empujó descaradamente sus pechos hacia él, rogándole que llevara sus acaricias al siguiente nivel.

Darien puso su cabeza sobre su hombro, lo que le permitió bajar sus manos, permitiéndole colocarlas alrededor de su cintura. Él no dijo nada por un momento, luego habló en voz baja: —No tomas en cuenta que soy un tonto, no puedo soportar la idea de dejarte. Cariño, yo no quiero que te vayas.— Cayendo de rodillas, él empujó su camiseta con su nariz y besó su suave y plano vientre.

Serena estaba temblando. Sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos, ella volvió la cara hacia arriba para mirarlo. —Darien, está bien. Yo sé que Luna va a volver, y sé que no hay lugar para mí aquí.

—Te equivocas. Hay un lugar para ti aquí. En mi casa, en mi habitación, en mi cama, pero lo más importante – en mi corazón.—

¡Maldita sea! Él estaba a punto de hacerle una declaración en una maldita despensa. Sin preguntar, él la levantó y se dirigió al piso de arriba.

—Darien, ni siquiera son las ocho. Acabamos de llegar, y tienes que salir para una subasta en menos de una hora.— No es que se quejara, ya que ella nunca, jamás rechazaría una oportunidad de amar a Darien.

—Me doy cuenta de eso, pero me olvidé de hacer algo anoche.— Gracias a Dios la puerta estaba abierta, no quería reducir la velocidad lo suficiente como para abrirla, aunque la pateó para cerrarla. —Yo puedo hacer maravillas en una hora.

—Sí, tú puedes.— Ella estuvo de acuerdo con él. —Eres un maestro del erotismo, un conocedor de las caricias, un oráculo de orgasmos...—

Darien la abordó y por unos pocos momentos maravillosos, ellos lucharon alrededor de la cama. —No es justo...— Jadeó Serena.

Darien la sentó a horcajadas, sosteniéndola inmóvil. —¿Qué no es justo, nena?— él dijo, sonriendo como el diablo que era.

—Tú eres mucho más grande que yo, no tengo ninguna oportunidad.— Ella aspiró hondo.

—A ti te gusta que sea grande,— él bromeó, moviendo su ingle contra sus partes privadas.

—Bueno, es cierto.— Él tenía toda su atención. Señor, él era una fuerza irresistible.

Darien se puso serio, bajándola y acostándola a su lado. —A ti te gusta, porque puedo cuidar de ti.

Ella lo miró a los ojos, que eran del color de una tormenta de verano. —He disfrutado de esa sensación, sí.— Ella no se atrevía a decir las palabras que le reclamaría. Ella no tenía ningún derecho a esperar su cuidado. Ella era temporal.

—Voy a cuidar de ti, nena.— Poco a poco, él la desnudó, besando cada área expuesta con cuidado antes de continuar. Luego, ella se deshizo de su ropa. Las palabras no fueron necesarias, porque él sabía que ella quería lo mismo.

Sentado en el borde de la cama, él la tomó en su regazo. Colocó su suave espalda en él. Su órgano se dilataba hasta el punto en que cuando ella abrió sus piernas, se deslizó entre ellas. Él no entró en su canal, sino que simplemente se metió en los pliegues brillantes de color rosado hasta que su clítoris estuviera cabalgando en la cabeza y ella pudiera mirar entre sus piernas y ver la punta de su pene lagrimear. Abriendo el cajón de su mesita de noche él sacó un pequeño frasco de aceite. —¿Qué es eso?— la curiosidad de apoderó de ella.

—Aceite para masajes.— su voz estaba ronca de deseo.

—¿Qué vas a masajear?

—A ti.

—Oh.

Él se frotó el aceite en sus manos. Un pequeño terremoto de excitación la estremeció por la espalda. Él sintió el temblor, y se echó a reír, a sabiendas de que se estaba muriendo de curiosidad. —Huele a chocolate.

—Mi sabor favorito.— Él confirmó su respuesta. —No, retiro lo dicho – lo que solía ser mi sabor favorito. Ahora es el número dos. — Pellizcándole el omóplato, aclaró. —Tú eres mi sabor favorito. Pero, para ser específico, la esencia que yo estoy a punto de ponerte en tu suave piel es Chocolate Crème Brule.

—Suena delicioso.— En realidad, lo era. Varios lugares en su cuerpo estaban pidiendo saborearlo.

Él frotó el aceite en sus manos y ella prácticamente gritó aleluya cuando él tomó sus pechos. Desde este punto de vista todo lo que podia hacer era tumbarse y disfrutar. ¡Maldición! Había tantas cosas para disfrutar; ella decidió contar las maneras. Uno; su pecho se sentía glorioso contra su espalda cuando ella la movía lentamente de izquierda a derecha y viceversa. Dos; las talentosas manos daban forma y amasaban sus pechos como si fueran arcilla de moldeo y él estuviera creando una obra maestra. En tercer lugar; su vagina se abría como una flor que florecía en la noche, ofreciendo él su masculinidad un buen rato y de cerca.

—Darien, es demasiado.

—No, no lo es.— Él se procedió a amarla de pies a cabeza. Hundiendo sus dientes en su cuello, él se acercó a ella como lo haría un caballo a una yegua. Con sus dedos índices, trazó círculos alrededor de los pezones – amplios, círculos concéntricos, que se reducían con cada vuelta.

—Por favor, por favor.— Ella suplicó. Si él no tocaba sus pezones, ella pensó que podría gritar. La calidez de sus manos y su cuerpo se combinaron para calentar la fragancia de manera que el chocolate oliera a chocolate caliente.

—Los pezones, Darien, por favor, aprieta mis pezones.

—Mi Sere es una pequeña mujer-salvaje,— él gruñó con aprobación. Recompensó su audacia. Tomando ambos pezones entre los dedos, los enrollo, despertándola a un elevado frenesí.

Torciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, ella ciegamente buscó sus labios. Darien hizo un festín en su boca, chupando su lengua, cuando él manipuló sus senos en montículos temblorosos de pasión. Su crema estaba haciéndole una unción a su polla, proclamando una desesperada necesidad de marcar su territorio. En un estado de excitación extrema, ella estaba totalmente desinhibida, abandonando toda pretensión de decoro.

—Necesito tenerte, Darien. Por favor, ven dentro de mí – Estoy tan vacía.— Ella ondulaba susvcaderas en actitud de súplica. —Tómame, cariño, no me hagas esperar.

Te necesito tanto.— Serena estaba suplicando, rogando por su amor.

Darien la levantó, y su pene se irguió, buscando su calor como una polilla a una llama. Ella abrió para él, su vulva hinchada y enrojecida en un color rosa intenso. Con un gemido de alivio, su cuerpo se extendió para recibir toda la longitud y la amplitud de su palpitante palo. Casi de inmediato ella se apartó, y él literalmente tuvo que agarrarse fuerte para impedir que se catapultara fuera de sus brazos. Ella se estremeció, su cuerpo temblaba, con espasmos intensos. Darien estaba sorprendido por su capacidad de entregarse a él, tomando cualquier cosa que él le ofreciera y dándole más de lo que jamás soñó que podía exigir.

—Esa es mi chica. Esa es mi nena.

Su entusiasmo absoluto era un poderoso afrodisíaco. Darien se convirtió en un loco, y sus caderas se sacudían hacia dentro y hacia fuera de ella como martillo neumático. Recostándose de espaldas sobre la cama, él movió hacia atrás a Serena con él.

—Quédate conmigo, vaquera, — alentó cuando él dobló las rodillas para darle a su cuerpo algo de soporte. Usando sus pechos como el sostenedor de manos más glorioso del mundo, él la movía arriba y abajo sobre su cuerpo, ella se deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo en toda la longitud de su torso. Acomodando una pierna por encima de cada una de los suyas, ella se movió conjuntamente con él hasta que gritó de satisfacción. Escalofríos y espasmos de placer provocó que temblara todo su cuerpo en respuesta a un clímax poderoso. Ellos permanecieron en silencio por un tiempo, hasta que él la instó a voltearse sobre la parte superior de él.

Había algo que él tenía que decir, y no había mejor momento que el presente. Ella estaba maravillosamente satisfecha, y levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada. Incapaz de resistirse, se desplazó hacia arriba para colocar sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos. En lo que dura un dulce latido del corazón, ella susurró.

—Me has hecho tan feliz, Darien.—

—Sere,— él comenzó, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Darien, quiero tener unas cuantas aventuras. ¿Te enojarías si Alan me enseña paracaidismo ?

**Continuara…**

**OH! A Serena ya le dió por los deportes extremos! Jajaja nos vemos en el siguiente capi el viernes.. si se siguen portando bien tal vez les ponga 2 nuevos capis **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER,**** PERTENECE A LA SERIE VAQUERO ARDIENTE,LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI**** YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE CONTIENE MUCHO ****LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**CAPITULO 5**

—¿Qué?— él bramó tan fuerte, que casi la tiraba de la cama. Había estado a punto de proclamar su amor eterno y ella estaba pensando en posibles maneras de suicidarse.

—Él me asegura que va a ser perfectamente seguro.— Ella se mordía el labio inferior con esos pequeños dientes blancos nacarados y miraba como si estuviera comiendo un cono de helado.

—Libby. . .

—Y, yo sé que rechazaste la idea al principio, pero esta noche – a mí realmente me gustaría ir al salón de billar con Rubeus en su moto. Él me va a enseñar a jugar al billar.— Ella estaba tendida en la cabecera, con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos, y los ojos bien abiertos parpadeaban. Si ella le hubiera pedido las escrituras de Tebow en ese mismo momento, él las habría firmado. Dios, qué no haría por ella.

—¿Por qué estás tan decidida a vivir la vida como si no hubiera un mañana?

Su inocente pregunta rasgó un agujero en el corazón de Libby.

—A ninguno de nosotros se les promete un mañana, Darien. Quiero vivir el hoy, sólo en caso de que no haya un mañana. Pero, puedes estar tranquilo. Todas las otras cosas son superficiales. Quiero que lo hagas, no me malinterpretes. Tengo una batalla que luchar y un enemigo enfrente, así que quiero disfrutar de mi vida ahora – hoy.—

Tomando su rostro entre sus manos, ella lo mantuvo inmóvil, así que no había ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera perderse de lo que tenía que decir.

— Pero, lo que me has dado – tu regalo – pone lo demás en vergüenza.—

Con un sonoro beso, ella saltó y se apresuró a remediar. Él acostado allí, estaba entre asombrado y paralizado. ¿Qué había sucedido? Había estado a punto de declararle su infinita devoción y ahora el amor de su vida estaba fuera de sí por querer ir a bares y arrojarse desde un avión.

—Sere, casi tuve un ataque de apoplejía cuando te resbalaste de un caballucho de catorce años.

Ella no lo hacía a menudo, así que no lo hizo bien, aunque ¡que diablos! Serena procedió a hacer pucheros. Su labio inferior sobresalía de su labio superior, en una pequeña fracción, y puso sus ojos redondos y tristes.

No tardó mucho, él no podía soportarlo. —Ven aquí.— Él extendió sus brazos. El hecho que él continuara estando extraordinariamente desnudo, añadía atractivo al abrazo. Ella saltó a través de la habitación hacia él.

Agarrándola, él la abrazó. —Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.

—Tengo condiciones.— Él frotó su espalda, deseando poder atarla a la cama y mantenerla allí. Ese destello de fantasía casi le hizo olvidar lo que estaba a punto de decir. Serena... atada a una cama...

—¿Qué condiciones?— Ella no parecía agraviada en absoluto. De hecho, ella parecía agradecida que él no la cuidara lo suficiente como para exigir. Ella habló desde la comodidad de su regazo, con la cabeza apoyada en su ancho hombro.

—Saltarás junto a Alan.— Él hablaba en serio sobre esa parte. — Y te espero en el lugar de aterrizaje con un camión lleno de colchones. Él sintió que su cuerpo vibraba con risitas contra su pecho. —

¿Qué más?

—Tú puedes montar la motocicleta de Rubeus si usas un casco, y si él no conduce más rápido de treinta y cinco millas por hora.— Su pequeño puño le dio unos golpecitos en el pecho.

—Está bien, cuarenta y cinco.— Oye, él estaba siendo generoso.

—¿No más?

—Sí, él puede enseñarte a jugar al billar. Pero no habrá tragos de tequila y yo lo comprobaré en algún momento de la noche.

Un gran suspiro. —Muy bien, madre.— Francamente, se sentía fabuloso ser apreciada. Dios, cómo iba a disfrutar toda la vida de su marca de amor.

Algo grande y duro se asomó en el muslo. —Yo no soy tu madre.

—En serio.

Darien trató de poner las piezas juntas. Tenía una tarea monumental en sus manos. Ganar la mano de la exquisita Serena Tsukino iba a requerir dedicación y concentración.

Algo no estaba bien. Darien decidió que él iba a acorralarla y hacerla hablar de ella misma. No, él tenía que ser más sutil que eso.

—¿Te gusta ese toro?— Zafiro señaló al Longhorn manchado que estaba de pie en la subasta, listo para ser comprado por el mejor postor.

¡Mierda! Había perdido la noción de dónde estaba, y de lo que estaba a la venta. —¿Qué piensas?— Darien preocupó a su hermano.

—¿No estás prestando atención?— Zafiro conocía a Darien.

—No, yo me preocupo por Serena.

Realmente lo estaba; ella estaba ocultándole algo monumental, y él no sabía por qué.

—¿Qué pasa con Serena?— Él olvidó ocultar la preocupación en su voz. Darien lo percibió de inmediato.

—Sabes algo, ¿no es así, sinvergüenza?— ¿Por qué Zafiro estaba más cerca, de alguna manera, a su amante de lo que él estaba?

—Lo qué yo sé, no puedo decirlo.— Por lo menos Zafiro fue honesto. Y testarudo.

—Si tú me ocultas la información, y yo termino perdiéndola – nunca te lo perdonaré.— Darien puso sus cartas sobre la mesa.

Zafir dejó escapar un suspiro atormentado. —Voy a pensarlo.

—No esperes demasiado tiempo.— Darien lo amonestó.

—Eres un tipo inteligente,— Zafiro lo animó. —A ver si puedes resolverlo.

Mientras que Zafiro compraba y vendía ganado, Darien trató de atar cabos.

Le molestaba lo poco que sabía acerca de Serena. Para conocer su cuerpo tan íntimamente, él sabía muy poco sobre su vida. Una cosa era cierta, tenía la intención de rectificar esa situación.

Volviendo al día en que ella se cayó del caballo, él se acordó cuando Jacob dijo el nombre de un médico. ¿Cuál era? ¿Artesa? No. ¿Arti? No. Artemis, sí. Artemis. Tomó un lápiz de su bolsillo y escribió el nombre en la parte posterior de su programa de subasta. Él vio a Zafiro tomar nota.

¿Qué más? Oh, su inocencia – Serena había dicho que ella no había tenido una vida normal hasta este punto. Algo acerca de un problema familiar. Fuera lo que fuese, que le había impedido relacionarse con los hombres en cualquier grado. Odiaba pensar en los problemas que tuviera, pero no podía lamentar que él hubiera sido el único destinatario de toda la increíble pasión que Serena había guardado.

En tercer lugar, ella había dicho que iba a tener que pelear una batalla y enfrentarse a un enemigo. ¡Maldita sea! Eso no sonaba bien. Darien se preguntó si ella estaba metida en algún tipo de problemas. ¿No sabía ella que él iba a mover cielo y tierra para ayudarla? No es que él le hubiera dicho muchas palabras a ella, pero en este momento, ella no actuaba como si quisiera oír hablar de un futuro. Y siempre era exactamente lo que Darien quería realizar.

—¿Estás listo para irte?— Darien alzó la vista y ya la subasta había terminado. ¡Mierda! Él se había perdido de todo.

—Sí, supongo que sí. ¿Hicimos bien?

En realidad, a él no le importaba nada – de una manera u otra.

—Excelente. ¿Qué sobre lo tuyo, descubriste lo de Serena?

—Diablos, no.— Pero, él estaba trabajando en ello.

—Debes continuar intentándolo, tú lo descifrarás.

Era difícil mantenerse al margen y ver a su nena pasearse en la parte trasera de la moto del cerdo de Rubeus. Él había insistido en que usara un casco y le recordó que él estaría en Dark en algún momento durante la noche. Estaría de pie hasta que él no pudiera ver a la moto, entonces poco a poco se volvería para caminar de regreso a la casa con un sentimiento de vacío. Con el corazón oprimido, se dio cuenta de que esto era sólo una pequeña muestra de cómo sería si Serena se hubiera ido de verdad. No va a pasar – se prometió eso. Un paso o dos más tarde, sonó su celular. Era Fiore, el detective privado que él llamaba de vez en cuando para varios asuntos.

—Chiba.

—Darien, tengo un pequeño avance sobre el comprador de ese bronce que has estado tratando de localizar.

—Dime.— Él todavía quería saber, pero curiosamente – no era tan alta la prioridad como lo solía ser antes.

—El otro artista que se exhibía con ustedes en ese momento era una mujer, creo que su apellido era Kaiou. De todos modos, la encontré y le pregunté acerca de ese día, y ella recordó a la mujer que compró Libertad.

—¿Una mujer? Eso no es suficiente.

—La razón por la que se le venía a la mente Kaiou era que a ella la había visto antes. No recordaba su nombre, pero de ella se acuerda que había estado en las noticias y que la mujer tenía cáncer y tenía una recaudación de fondos para sus gastos médicos.

—Por lo tanto, ¿esta mujer le costó mucho ganar el dinero para ese bronce cuando ella no tenía suficiente para pagar a su médico y las facturas del hospital?

—No suena bien eso.

—No, no suena bien. Supongo que eso es un comienzo, pero no sé cómo puedo utilizar esa información.

—Pensé que querrías saber.

—Gracias.

Serena estaba fascinada por el salón de billar. Ella no se había vestido; no tenía nada para vestirse. Pero, sin duda pasaría un buen rato. La música sonaba fuerte y muy country. Varios vaqueros le habían pedido bailar, y ella lo había hecho con dos. En ambas ocasiones, Rubeus o Zafiro habían intervenido cuando sentían que el hombre se estaba tomando libertades. Ella no se había sentido amenazada todo el tiempo, pero apreciaba la preocupación de los hermanos Chiba. No era que estuvieran estorbando, Serena no estaba allí para conocer un hombre – ella tenía uno. Al menos, así lo afirmaba. No es que fueran novios ni nada por el estilo, ya que él nunca había dicho nada acerca de eso. Sin embargo, prefería estar con él – en cualquier lugar – como con nadie en el mundo.

Así y todo, como su madre solía decir, este lugar era mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Ella estaba aquí por la experiencia, y hasta el momento, ella no se decepcionó. Darien podría haberla traído, pero ella sabía que él la tendría a su lado y bajo su brazo toda la noche y ella no habría podido disfrutar de la verdadera atmósfera del lugar. Con los otros Chiba, Serena podría arriesgarse y no temer caerse.

El juego del billar era una maravilla. Isaac le enseñó cómo sostener un taco y como juntar las bolas. Él se había mantenido cerca, mientras que ella realizaba la forma correcta de hacer un tiro. No había habido ningún coqueteo; todos los hermanos la trataban con gran cuidado y con el máximo respeto. Ellos sabían que pertenecía a otro – al menos, por ahora.

Darien se había puesto firme sobre los shots de tequila, por lo que Serena había optado por vino refrescante, en su lugar. Eran muy, muy, muy buenos. Esta fue su primera incursión en el mundo de las bebidas para adultos. Cada vez que Zafiro y Rubeus caminaban lejos, Serena pedía otra. Ella esperaba traer el dinero suficiente para pagar la cuenta del bar. Tendría que haberse sentido mal, pero ahora mismo – en realidad – se sentía muy bien.

Había alrededor de una docena de hombres en el lugar que no podían mantener los ojos fuera de ella. Miraban sus movimientos al bailar. No tenía idea de lo sexy que era; Isaac y Jacob habían caminado todo e informaron a todos los hombres babosos que ella era prohibida. Dejaron en claro que era propiedad de Chiba – que pertenecía a un gran hombre, Darien Chiba. No, Serena no tenía ni idea. Ella estaba en su pequeño mundo. Bailando, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. Con sus vinos refrescantes. Rubeus, que estaba en vigilancia-Serena, tuvo que ir al baño. Y mientras que él se había ido un grupo de hombres llegó.

Cuando Zafiro lo notó, había varios vaqueros dándole vueltas a ella como tiburones Mako. Él se abalanzó y la abrazó, —¿Cuántas bebidas de esas has tomado, bizcochito?

—Ocho.— Serena respondió con una cara totalmente inexpresiva.

—¡Ocho!— exclamó Zafiro. —Jedite, ¿por qué carajos la dejó beber ocho refrescos de vino?— Gritaba a través de la barra.

Jedite sonrió, pero gritó. —No hay mucho alcohol en un vino refrescante.

—No cuando tu bebes ocho, refunfuñó por lo bajo. ¡Mierda! Darien iba a matarlos a todos.

—Hola, amante.— Una voz sensual ronroneó junto a la oreja de Zafiro.

—¿Puedes preséntame a tu borracha amiguita?— Goteaba veneno de cada palabra.

El estómago de Zafiro dio un vuelco al reconocer la voz de la ex esposa de Darien – Esmeralda. Si él odiaba a alguien en el mundo, era a esta mujer. —Nunca fui tú amante, perra. — Zafiro escupió cada palabra hacia ella. Él no la había perdonado, ni lo haría – nunca.

Su actitud puso seria a Serena hasta cierto punto. —¿Zafiro?— Ella gritó su nombre algo confundida.

—Está bien, nena. Nadie por la que tengas que preocuparte.— Él la abrazó protectoramente a su lado, como si Sabrina fuera una enfermedad que pudiera afectarla.

—Mejor que se preocupe.— Esmeralda colocó un brazo alrededor del delgado cuello de Zafiro. Ella estaba sobre maquillada, con poca ropa, y una perfume que se había aplicado abundantemente. —No tengo que ponerte al corriente. Ella podría tener motivos para estar celosa. — La lengua de Esmeralda podría gotear azúcar, pero sus ojos eran como dardos venenosos. Estos hombres Chiba se la debían – a lo grande. Ella los había despojado de una fortuna.

—No estoy con Zafiro,— le informó Serena. —Estoy con Darien.—

Zafiro se sorprendió de que Serena públicamente hablara de su relación con Darien– gratamente sorprendido.

—Interesante,— exclamó la mujer. —¿Zafiro, ella no sabe quién soy yo?

—¿Quién eres tú?— Preguntó Serena, lo suficientemente borracha como para llamar la atención.

—Soy Esmeralda Chiba, la esposa de Darien.— La suave respuesta hizo que a Serena se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Los ojos de Serena se entrecerraron. —No, no lo eres. Estás divorciada. No eras una buena esposa.— Serena, repetía las cosas bien.

—Darien no fue la gran cosa como marido. Y es que siendo su esposa no me di la gran vida.— Su respuesta le hizo hervir la sangre a Serena.

—Cualquier persona que tuviera la suerte de estar casada con Darien Chiba debe arrodillarse y dar gracias al Señor por sus bendiciones.— Este fue un largo discurso para una mujer ebria.

—La única bendición de vivir en Chiba fue el variando buffet de guapos hombres Chiba. Zafiro aquí presente, era un bocado sabroso.—

Ella miró de reojo a Zafiro. En ese momento se acercó Rubeus.

—Y aquí está el más sabroso de todos ellos.— Rubeus parecía sombrío, y su boca estaba torcida, como si probara algo amargo.

—Tú no dormiste con los hermanos de Darien.— Serena estaba furiosa.

—¿No?— Esmeralda bromeó con Serena. —¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Yo los conozco. Y no traicionarían a su hermano de esa manera.

— Ella fue enfática en su apoyo a los hermanos Chiba.

—¿Dónde está tu amante, si eso es lo que es? ¿Y por qué estás aquí con Zafiro Y Rubeus, si tú perteneces a Darien? ¿Estás siguiendo mis pasos, cariño?— La mujer era hermosa. Serena podría ver por qué Darien estaba atraído por ella. Y ella estaba vestida para matar. Serena se sentía normal y fuera de lugar a su lado.

—Ese no es tu asunto,— se encendió Serena. —Pero puedo prometer que los hermanos Darien me tratan con el mayor respeto.

—¿Qué te parece el más joven? Helios, ¿verdad? ¿Sigue siendo el retardado estúpido de siempre? ¿No nació de esa manera? ¿Era una complicación de nacimiento o algo así?— Esmeralda se le quedó mirando con aire de satisfacción, mientras que arremetió contra todos los miembros de la familia que Libby tanto amaba.

—Él tiene dislexia, mona babuina. ¡Ya he oído bastante de ti! Eso es todo.— Serena le entregó el vino refrescante a Rubeus. —¡Vas a pasar a la historia, habladora Jezebel!— Sin previo aviso, Serena se propulsó hacia Esmeralda Black – ex Chiba. Antes que Esmeralda se orientara, Serena la había golpeado con una mesa llena de vasos y cerveza. Luego, con otra mesa. Vidrios rotos y jadeos de diversión se hicieron eco a través del bar. Y no había terminado.

—¡Pelea de gatas!

Serena no se rendiría. Cada vez que Esmeralda trataba de escapar, Serena acertaba en su cara otra vez. Rubeus se agarró a la espalda de Zafiro – ellos estaban fascinados. Cuando ella cogió una silla para golpear por la cabeza de Esmeralda, el sentido común de Zafiro, finalmente se impuso y éste intervino. Jedite no estaba feliz. Él se encontraba en el teléfono mencionando nombres. Zafiro sostuvo a Serena fuera del área mientras ella propinaba patadas y se meneaba para bajarse y volver a la lucha.

— Si alguna vez te veo en alguna parte cerca de un miembro de la familia Chiba de nuevo, te voy a desalmar con mis propias manos. Voy a arrancarte el pelo en pedazos. Te voy a romper ambas rodillas y pisarte los dedos de los pies. . . . .— Las amenazas disminuyeron cuando Serena fue llevada fuera del bar para garantizar la seguridad de la clientela. Rubeus y Zafiro, seguían a una distancia segura.

Rubeus estaba preocupado al ver que Esmeralda tenía algunos golpes. Había moretones y rasguños en los brazos de Serena, una marca de un puño estaba empezando a mostrarse en su mandíbula izquierda.

—Tienes que venir y buscar al comisario; estoy cansado de estos Chiba, que se la pasan rompiendo mi negocio.— Jedite hablaba a su teléfono celular.

—Mierda, Zafiro. Estamos a punto de ser arrestados,— susurró Rubeus. Él no podía permitirse el lujo de pasar más tiempo en la cárcel.

—En realidad, creo que Serena es la que está en problemas,— observó Zafiro – que era peor, mucho peor.

—Con la ley, eso no es nada. Nosotros vamos a jodernos, cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos a Darien.— Rubeus estaba en lo cierto – y esa era una posición que daba miedo.

Serena nunca había visto el interior de una cárcel. Era tan fascinante como el bar en que había estado. Esta era una experiencia nueva con la que no había contado. Ella tenía una pregunta tras otra, y pronto los alguaciles tenían aspecto de dolor en sus rostros. Zafiro y Rubeus se sentaron a un lado, con los sombreros en las manos, esperando a que ungran tornado en Texas soplara.

—Rubeus, yo creo que te dije que si te metías en otra pelea en un bar yo pagaría el costo de los daños con tu cuero. — Darien irrumpió en la oficina del alguacil, gruñendo como un oso enfurecido.

—No fue Rubeus, Sr. Chiba.— Un tipo pequeñito y amigable con un parecido a Barney Fife2 se había reunido con Darien con un portapapeles en su mano.

—¿Zafiro? Pues bien, demonios esta es su primera ofensa, debes dejarlo ir.

—El problema no era sólo el daño, . Fueron las amenazas de tipo terrorista,— el diputado explicó alegremente.

—¿Zafiro estaba haciendo amenazas terroristas? ¿Contra quién?—

Darien no podía creer esto. Probablemente estaba defendiendo el honor de Serena. Si alguien había tocado a su nena, no viviría para ver el sol del día.

—No fue Zafiro quien hizo las amenazas terroristas, Sr. Chiba; o Rubeus.

—Bueno, entonces usted tiene a las personas equivocadas en custodia. No hubo otros miembros de mi familia allí para causar problemas.— Darien rugió.

—Fue Serena.— Rubeus murmuró lo suficientemente bajo que pensó que tal vez Darien no escucharía.

Él oyó.

—¿Qué dijiste?— Darien estaba conmocionado.

—Serena fue la única en la pelea. Ella fue la que hizo las amenazas.

— Rubeus bajó la cabeza e hizo una mueca como si anticipara un golpe.

—Mi Serena no es capaz de hacer esas cosas.— Darien no tenía ninguna duda sobre la verdad de esa declaración.

—Es cierto, Sr. Chiba.— En ese momento Sheriff Foster se unió a ellos.

—¿Con quién diablos ella peleó o amenazó?— Darien aún no se creía ni una palabra de lo que estaban diciendo. Al igual que, ¿dónde carajos estaba ella? Miró a su alrededor. Ella no estaba a la vista.

—Ella atacó e hizo amenazas contra una persona, Esmeralda Black.

— El alguacil miró perplejo, como si él acababa de hacer una conexión.

—¿Ese nombre le dice algo, señor?

—Mierda. Sí.— Todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

—¿Dónde está Serena?— Él miró alrededor de todas las personas que le habían fallado.

—Ella está atrás en la celda.

—¿EN LA CELDA? PONES A ESA PEQUEÑA Y DULCE MUCHACHA EN UNA CELDA? —Las paredes de la cárcel comenzaron a vibrar.

Cuando él gritó, Darien le oyó.

—¡Darien! ¡Darien! ¡Cariño, estoy aquí! Ven a conocer estos criminales tan simpáticos.

Hubo toda una manada de bueyes colorados de Texas en estampida a través de la cabeza de Serena. —Yo nunca voy a tomar otro sorbo de alcohol, mientras viva.— Era sábado y los chicos habían decidido tomarse un día libre de todas sus responsabilidades. Principalmente, porque Darien insistió. Serena lo necesitaba. Él estaba en la caverna, en el centro de un enorme sofá de cuero y ella estaba literalmente envuelta, en su regazo. Su cabeza estaba en el cojín de la izquierda, sus pies estaban a la derecha y su mitad acunada en los muslos de Darien para poder frotarle la espalda.

—Un sorbo no habría hecho daño a nadie, nena. Fueron las noventa y seis onzas que provocaron tu caída.— Nunca lo diría, pero borrachita era la cosa más linda que jamás había visto.

—Lo siento mucho, Darien. Por dar de que hablar.— Su voz fue ahogada en la tela del sofá.

—No te preocupes, tú eres mi campeona.— Ella se recuperó un poco, luego se quejó. Él sonrió. Y él no estaba bromeando – hubiera dado cualquier cosa por ver a Esmerald en el suelo. Serena le importaba.

No había ninguna duda al respecto – se trataba de una prueba positiva.

—No me hagas reír, que me causa un gran dolor.— Abrió su camisa para que pudiera disfrutar de la seda de su piel mientras continuaba con su caricia.

—Quiero que pienses algo mientras te estás recuperando. Un patron comienza a emerger en tus aventuras.— Él esperó a que ella gruñera antes de continuar. —En tu primera aventura te caíste de Molly.

Su respuesta confusa le hizo sonreír.

—Yo sé que fue culpa de la serpiente, pero aún así consiguió hacerte daño.— Él comenzó a hacer dibujos en su espalda, y luego se convirtieron en palabras. —En segundo lugar, querías aprender a jugar al billar y te involucraste en una pelea. La cual, te agradezco, por cierto. Como he dicho, tú eres mi campeona.

—Esmeralda necesitaba que le bajaran los humos, y nosotros no pudimos hacerlo. Lo que odio – es que, una vez más, te lastimaste. Las cortaduras, raspaduras y hematomas que me duelen en el corazón.

—Estoy bien, no puedo creer que haya pasado un tiempo en la cárcel. ¿Cómo voy a vivir por mi lamentable encarcelamiento?—

¿Estaba loca? Darien estaba escribiendo en su espalda, y si se mantenía muy quieta – tal vez ella podría decir lo que estaba escribiendo.

—Serena, yo te había sacado de la celda diez minutos después de mi llegada. Estuviste sólo una hora y media.— Continuó escribiendo y ella seguía tratando de descifrar.

—Pero, nunca voy a ser capaz de responder la pregunta – '¿Alguna vez has sido arrestada?' –con un NO de nuevo.

—¿Te gustaría que tratara de obtener tu expediente para que sea borrado, amor?

—No, yo no lo creo.— Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. —Creo que finalmente voy a aprender a vivir con eso.

Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Esa vez, ella lo consiguió.

Dios mío, él se estaba declarando por el tacto. No era una sorpresa, no. Tocar era la especialidad de Darien. Ella no se movió. La sensación de sentir esas dulces palabras en su piel era infinitamente maravillosa.

¿Debería ella reaccionar? ¿Debería ella dejarle saber que ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo? Él empezó a hablar antes de que ella pudiera decidir.

—¿No puedes estar satisfecha con las aventuras sexuales?— Darien sonaba optimista.

—Mis aventuras sexuales contigo son siempre muy satisfactorias.— La honestidad es el mejor camino. Por lo general.

Él seguía trazando esa frase memorable en su espalda.

Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Cada parte de su cuerpo quería darse la vuelta y pegarse a él, reclamar la declaración y hacer una propia. Sin embargo, no pudo. No fue sino hasta que ella supiera más, acerca de su remisión. Tal vez las pruebas que Doc Artemis llevaría a cabo en un par de semanas le diría si la remisión continuaba. Si él decía que sí, ella no sabía qué iba a hacer.

—¿Sere?

—¿Sí?

—¿Dime cuáles son tus sueños?

Oh, Santo Dios, su sueño le estaba pidiendo lo que sus sueños eran.

—Voy a sentarme.— Fácilmente, él le dio la vuelta y cuando ella se orientó, él la tenía acunada en sus brazos. —Honestamente, no he pasado mucho tiempo soñando.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?— El trazó esa pequeña letanía en la piel expuesta de su pecho, y luego ella se frotó el cuello, deslizando la mano para tomar su barbilla.

—Una mujer hermosa como tú debe tener sus sueños cumplidos, como una cosa natural.

—Gracias por decir que soy hermosa. Ayer por la noche cuando vi a tú ex-esposa, no me sentí hermosa en absoluto. Ella es absolutamente atractiva.— Ella hundió su cara en las manos de él.

—Esmeralda no puede sostener una vela sin quemarse.— Darien fue enfático. —Ella es aceptable – tú eres preciosa.

—Tú eres absolutamente súpermegaricodelicioso.— Ella sostuvo su rostro para que la besara.

—Párale a eso,— él se rió. —Estás tratando de evadir el tema. Tus sueños, Sere – dímelos.

Comenzó con algo seguro, que ella misma advirtió. —Siempre he querido hacer bolsos de diseño hechos a mano. Yo puedo coser y tengo un truco de poner retazos juntos.— Ella se enderezó, poniéndose un poco excitada en su descripción. —Me gusta tomar material de desecho que encuentro en los contenedores de gangas en la tienda de telas, los recorto, lo remiendo y los adorno con botones, abalorios o borlas – o lo que sea. Es muy divertido y cada uno de ellos es original. ¡Creación de Serenity- Tsukino!— Ella le sonrió con tanta dulzura, que su corazón se le subió a la garganta.

—¿Una creación de Serenity?—

—Oh, yo sólo lo inventé, porque las palabras suenan bonitas cuando salen de tu boca.— Él se inclinó y la besó.

—Me gusta. Bueno, los bolsos es el sueño número uno. ¿Qué más?

—Bueno,— ella corrió un dedo sobre la fina capa de pelo en el cuello abierto en —V— de su negra y ajustada camisa del oeste. Luego, en un movimiento atrevido – ella comenzó a hacer exactamente como él lo había hecho antes.

Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

Él se puso tenso al sentir el contacto de su dedo, rápidamente miró hacia abajo como si pudiera sorprenderla. Sus miradas se fundieron y ella tomó su dedo y trazó sus labios. Aron se estremeció con su toque. — Cuéntame tus sueños, Serena.

—Me encantaría ir…— ella se detuvo y se volvió en su regazo, a horcajadas sobre él. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y tiró de ella hasta que sus pechos fueron presionados contra los duros músculos de su pecho. Repitiendo, comenzó a susurrar en su oído.

Darien estaba esperando escuchar algo totalmente indignante. En cambio, sus músculos de la garganta se tensaron cuando las emociones lucharon por tener el control. La adoración ganó – indiscutiblemente.

Esto es lo que ella susurró. —Me encantaría ir a un picnic – contigo.

—¿Un día de campo? Nena, te llevaré a un picnic en el momento que tú me digas. Qué tal si hacemos eso y salimos de la ciudad, para empezar.

Tan pronto él terminó la frase, ella saltó a su regazo, lo que provocó que esos estupendos pechos rebotaran contra él. Bajo su abierta feminidad, su órgano comenzó a crecer, en busca de atención.

—¿En serio? ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo – en público?— Él fue sorprendido en su inferencia. ¿Pensaba que él estaba avergonzado de ella? Él no tuvo la oportunidad de defenderse, ella empezó a parlotear como una cotorra. —Vas a tener que llevarme al banco para que pueda cobrar un cheque. No traje alguno de mis vestidos conmigo.— Ella no dijo que sus vestidos estaban viejos y demasiado pequeños. No tenía sentido sonar totalmente lamentable.

—Cariño, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que un hombre te llevó a cenar o a llevarte a una cita?— Él quería saber; simplemente no quería saber.

Serena pensó por un segundo, y luego respondió. —Kevin Asui me llevó a comer pizza y a la sala de video cuando tenía quince años.

—Eso fue hace diez años, Sere. ¿Qué has estado haciendo durante los últimos diez años?

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que responder a eso? A decir verdad, no sabía, sin duda. A menos que. Ah, el enfoque romántico. La verdad, en todo caso. —Esperando por ti.

—Sere. . . . .

—Si no tienes tiempo para llevarme al banco, tal vez pueda pedir prestado la camioneta. Tengo que ir al supermercado, de todos modos.

—¿Por qué tienes que ir al banco?

—Para conseguir dinero y comprar algo lindo para usar.— Los hombres son tan tontos.

—¿Por qué no tienes dinero?

Su pregunta fue formulada y luego se quedó callado. Ella no dijo nada, tampoco. ¿Qué podía decir?

—¡Caramba, Sere!— gritó él, estuvo a punto de lanzarla de su regazo. —¿Por qué no dijiste?— Cuando ella no dijo nada, él tiró su sombrero a través de la habitación. —Yo no te he dado un centavo por lo que has hecho en Chiba.

—Yo no quiero nada.— Ella anunció rápidamente.

—¿Qué?

—No me sentiría bien.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me hace feliz cuidar de ti.

—Demonios, Sere.— Aron la apretó con fuerza. —Nunca esperé que vinieras y trabajaras en exceso para nada. Vas a aceptar el dinero, y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Serena se quedó inmóvil en su abrazo.

—¿Está bien?

—Tengo una dirección donde puedes enviarlo para...

—¿A qué dirección?

—Tengo una deuda que tengo que pagar.— Inmediatamente, se le ocurrió que ella podría tener deudas como Esmeralda cuando apareció.

—¿Facturas de tarjetas de crédito?— El tono de su voz se agudizó.

—No, es un préstamo de estudiante, más o menos.— Ella no le importaba que preguntara. Dejando su regazo, ella fue a buscar su bolso en la cocina. Al regresar, ella lo llevaba puesto. Se trataba de una bolsa atractiva decorada con perlas y cuero. —Mira, lo hice yo misma.— Sin esperar un comentario, sacó su cartera y le entregó una hoja de papel. — Sólo tienes que enviar todo lo que me vas a dar a esta dirección.

Darien se sentía como un zapato. Él tomó el papel y lo metió en el bolsillo frontal sin leerlo. —Sere, lo siento – sobre todo esto.

—Está bien, Darien. Yo no te culpo. Después de lo que hizo Esmeralda, tienes todo el derecho a ser cauteloso.

Nunca me has dado ninguna razón para dudar de ti bajo ningún concepto.— Darien se tragó el orgullo. —¿Tienes ganas de ir a la ciudad ahora?

—¿No tengo que quedarme y preparar el almuerzo para todos?—

Esta fue la primera mañana que ella no había preparado el desayuno para ellos en las últimas semanas. Los chicos no sabían cómo actuar cuando Darien dispuso una variedad de cereales y leche. No pensó que ellos no habían comido en una semana.

—Ellos pueden comer bocadillos.

—Ellos no van a estar muy contentos.

—¿A quién le importa?

Serena llenó una mochila que Darien le había dado, con unas pocas pertenencias. ¡Ella se iba de campamento! Hoy ha sido un día muy emocionante. Darien la había llevado a la ciudad y la acompañó de un lugar a otro. Él había insistido en que un viaje al banco no era necesario y comenzaron su ronda de compras a una pequeña boutique. Darien se había vuelto loco, y muy a pesar del disgusto de Serena le había comprado tres conjuntos. Ella se quejó todo el trayecto por la calle mientras llevaba sus paquetes.

—Hay que acostumbrarse a eso. Tengo la intención de mimarte.

El supermercado había sido una aventura. Libby había aprendido una valiosa lección: nunca llevar a un hombre hambriento al supermercado. Ellos terminaron con cuatro sobrecargados, y apilados carros. Uno habría pensado que en un rancho tan grande como Chiba ellos mataban su ganado para preparar su propia carne – pero todo el ganado en el rancho era de raza pura, y no se come carne de vaca de exhibición. Así que dos de los carros eran exclusivamente de carne. A Serena le encantaba cocinar y Darien amaba su cocina por lo que se aseguró de que tuviera todas las especias, hierbas y aceite que su pequeño corazón deseaba.

Cuanto más avanzaba el día, Serena se daba cuenta de lo que extrañaría si ella se alejaba de Darien Chiba. Él se burlaba de todo y cada momento era divertido. Estar con él en un día cualquiera era mejor que una aventura en cualquier momento.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER,**** PERTENECE A LA SERIE VAQUERO ARDIENTE,LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI**** YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE CONTIENE MUCHO ****LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**CAPITULO 6**

—Tú querías montar a caballo, así que ven amor, móntate.— Darien le tendió su mano.

—Sultan es un caballo muy grande.— Serena, se maravilló. El Palomino dorado tenía dieciséis palmos de altura y pesaba cerca de quinientos cuarenta y cinco kilos. Ella puso su pie en el estribo y él la levantó con facilidad. —¿Vamos a montar juntos?

—Claro. Tenemos alrededor de una hora de viaje al lugar de camping, y tengo la intención de pasarla increíble contigo, amor.— La sentó frente a él en la silla. Darien era un hombre grande, por lo que el espacio entre la parte delantera de la silla de montar y su ingle era ajustado.

—Me gusta.— Su honestidad calentó su corazón. Ella había puesto su cabello en una trenza floja y lo empujó hacia un lado para que él pudiera besarle el cuello.

—A mí también, corazoncito. A mí también.

—Vamos a estar solos, ¿no?— Ella no quería que nadie interfiera en su tiempo juntos.

—Ésta es tierra Tebow, cariño. No habrá nadie más que nosotros.

Tengo un teléfono satelital en mi alforja, si necesitas ayuda. Nosotros no veremos otro ser viviente en los próximos dos días.—

—Tal vez eso sea algo bueno, teniendo en cuenta la forma en que estoy vestida.

Serena no entendía, pero Darien le había pedido que no usara pantalones, o ropa interior. Él había extendido una manta de tejido fino en la parte delantera de la silla de montar, por lo que la convertía en un nido blando y agradable para sentarse.

—Estás vestida perfectamente.— Ella llevaba un vestido de tirantes en color rojo que estaba ahora levantado tan arriba que su trasero desnudo se encontraba en el comienzo de los muslos de él. El recorrido al que Darien dirigía a Sultán era bajo la sombra. —Mira hacia allá, cariño.

— A través de un bosquecillo de árboles ella podía ver un hermoso lago, y de pie en la orilla del lago había cientos de cabezas de ganado.

—Guau, son animales magníficos.

—Sí, lo son. Big John, nuestro más antiguo toro tiene una extensión de dos metros en los cuernos, de punta a punta. Los tenemos para la crianza únicamente y recientemente vendí una vaca a un ranchero en Nuevo México por ciento setenta mil dólares.

—¡Dios mío!— Ella no tenía ni idea.

—Yo no soy un hombre pobre, Sere.— Darien no alardeaba de sus medios, pero quería hacerle entender a Libby que él podría cuidar de ella.

—Yo sé que no lo eres, Darien.— Ella levantó ambos brazos para tocar su cuello, moviéndose en sus brazos por un beso. —Pero estoy más interesada en tus activos no financieros.

—Buena respuesta, nena.— ¿Cómo Esmeralda pudo tenerte? —Es hora de tener una función en el camino.— Sin ningún aviso, él bajó su vestido elástico hasta su cintura. Serena quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa y la excitación instantánea. —Sultán conoce el camino.— Él dobló las riendas y las puso en el cuello del caballo. —Inclínate hacia atrás para que yo pueda tener libre acceso a esas bellezas.

Con mucho gusto, Serena hizo lo que le pidió. —Me encanta la forma en que tus manos se sienten en mis pechos. Tus pequeños callos ásperos en tus dedos me dan ganas de menearme.

—Es bueno saber que mis callos son dignos de algo hacia alguien.— Darien dejó que sus manos se deslizaran hacia arriba hasta que tomó las tetas de Serena y las levantó hasta darle vida a uno de sus sueños pecaminosos. —Lámelos, Sere. Lame tus pequeños y lindos pezones.—

—¿Yo? ¿Ese no es tu trabajo?— Serena estaba perpleja; esto nunca lo había leído.

—Tienen razón, cariño. Tú estás bendecida abundantemente; tu placer es para mí.— Dudando por un momento, Serena inclinó la cabeza y sacó su lengua para saborear la punta de su propio pecho. ¡Mmm! La sensación no era desagradable. —Ahora, el otro.— Continuó siguiendo sus instrucciones. —Ahora, chúpalas para mi nena.— La excitación de Darien pasó de atómica a energía nuclear al observar a Libby tironeando de su propio pezón.

—Ummmmm,— murmuró Serena mientras chupaba el pico pebble.

Fue la más extraña sensación. ¡Guau! ¡Me encanta! Esto se sintió absolutamente increíble. Un hormigueo de placer recorrió sesenta centrímetros o lo que separaba sus pezones de su clítoris. Sin que se diera cuenta, ella abandonó un pezón y se aferró al otro. Detrás de ella, Darien se rió entre dientes.

Serena soltó lo suficiente como para murmurar. —Súper. Si hubiera sabido lo bueno que se sentía, me lo hubiera hecho todo el tiempo.— En esa revelación, Darien bruscamente bajó las manos de sus pechos.

—Oh, no. olvídalo, yo te introduje a ese pequeño y travieso placer. Me niego a ser remplazado,— Darien se rió. Todavía un poco aturdida, Serena no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo hasta que ella sintió que estaba siendo levantada y volteada en el aire. Un segundo después, se encontró barriga con barriga con su amorcito.

—¡Oh, bien!— Ella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Estaba ansiosa por más placeres táctiles. Las manos de él se enredaron con la hebilla del cinturón y cremallera, pero cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones, ella lo miró con curiosidad. —¿Es esto posible? ¿O seguro?

—Nunca me he caído de un caballo en mi vida, Sere. Y hoy no va a ser la excepción. Confía en mí, Sultán y yo te mantendremos a salvo.—

Él sacó su polla de los pantalones y luego procedió a ahondar entre sus muslos con sus ávidos dedos. —Tú estás completamente lista, amor. Ven aquí. Lleva tus piernas hacia arriba y ponlas alrededor de mi cintura.— Con una cantidad mínima de contorsión, Serena se encontró maniobrando, hasta que ella agradecida se deslizó hacia abajo en su pene erecto.

Darien ya estaba goteando líquido preseminal y se ajustaba perfecto al pequeño coño de Serena que lo hizo gruñir de placer. —Ahora bien, esta es una aventura, Sere-mía.— Ella no pudo responder, lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a sus hombros y hacer arrullos con deleite. En su posición, y no queriendo asustar al caballo, el único movimiento que se atrevió a hacer era interno, pero sus esfuerzos no pasaron desapercibidos.

—¡Maldita sea, nena, se siente increíble!— Él enterró su rostro en el cuello de ella, revolcándose en la carrera maravillosa del amor que se apoderaba de él.

—Darien, abre los ojos para poder ver a dónde vamos. Sólo puedo ver dónde estamos.— Ante su pequeña directriz mandona, Darien movía su polla dentro de ella.

—No se supone que seas capaz de procesar tus pensamientos. ¿Por qué no has perdido la cabeza por el éxtasis?—¿Quién hubiera pensado que el sexo pudiera ser tan divertido? Lo que solía ser una necesaria condición de la función fisiológica es ahora un evento de celebración.

—Estoy perdiendo la cabeza por el éxtasis,— ella le aseguró mientras se frotaba sus pezones profundamente en el pelo encrespado del pecho de él. —Dios, se siente bien.

En su euforia audible, el nivel de excitación de Darien estaba por las nubes. —No va a durar,— él vocalizó con los dientes apretados. De pie en los estribos, y sosteniéndola en su posición erguida, él se pegó contra ella con una fuerza tremenda. Su pubis estaba raspando contra la cordillera pélvica de Serena provocando un despliegue de sensaciones tremendas. A medida que alcanzaba su punto máximo, Libby se acercaba a Darien justo en el punto de su cuello que se encontraba con su hombro.

Eso fue todo lo que hizo, Darien rugió con la liberación. Corcoveándose hacia arriba, él se vació dentro de ella, siempre reclamándola como conquistador de su territorio. Sultán se pavoneaba y caminaba hacia un lado, pero Darien no vacilaría o renunciaría a su dominio sobre su amada.

Serena no sentía miedo, sólo una euforia absoluta y total. Dejándose caer hacia atrás, se abrazaron y murmuraron pequeñas frases sin sentido de alabanza y adoración. La palabra amor no podría haber sido verbalizada, pero su presencia era innegable. Burlándose, Serena observaba, —Sultán es tan bien comportado.

Esta no era la primera vez que realiza esta hazaña ecuestre, ¿verdad?—

—En realidad, lo era. Aunque, tengo que admitir que he fantaseado con eso una o dos veces.— Plantándole un sonoro beso en su frente,Darien hábilmente revirtió su posición. Suspirando, ella se acomodó cerca de él, mientras se ajustaba su ropa. —Eso fue lo más divertido que he hecho a caballo, Seretástico.— La manipulación de su nombre se estaba convirtiendo en una preciosa manía. Ella no podía esperar a ver qué otra cosa iba a ocurrir.

—¿Qué es esto, un complejo turístico Hilton?— Serena, se sorprendió; ella había esperado un claro y una fogata. En su lugar, había una pintoresca, y rústica, cabina con enormes sillas mecedoras en el porche delantero y una chimenea de piedra. Había incluso un chorro de agua y una ducha del tamaño de una gruta. —¡Darien, esto es tremendo!

—Es la cabaña de caza Chiba. Mamá iba de cacería con mi padre y no le gustaba pasar apuros. Papá quería su compañía así que él lo arregló para ella.

—Tu papá debe haber amado mucho a tu madre.— Serena no se dio cuenta de que su voz sonaba melancólica.

Darien quería asegurarle que la amaba igual, pero también sabía que ella no estaba dispuesta a escucharlo. Algo la estaba deteniendo. Él sospechaba que ella había interpretado su caligrafía de piel del día anterior – y si él no fuera un loco, ella habría correspondido. Él tenía toda la intención para incitar el tema – más temprano que tarde. Había una cocina completa y tres dormitorios. El baño era francamente de lujo, pero la Pièce de résistance tenía una hamaca kingsize que fue diseñada profesionalmente y de forma segura, colgada entre cuatro árboles estratégicamente colocados. Serena sospechaba que los árboles habían sido plantados para este fin específico. Caminando hasta la hamaca, ella comenzó a tener visiones sensuales. —Darien, después de un rato. . . . podemos. . .

—¿Hacer el amor en la hamaca?

—Oh, sí.— Un pellizco en su culo causó que Serena levitara alrededor de cuarenta y cinco centímetros. —Darien,— ella chilló. Él se había agachado detrás de ella, totalmente cautivado por la forma en que ella retozaba con el vestido de tirantes de algodón fino que llevaba. Inconscientemente, ella había estado jugueteando con su vestido, tirando de él hacia adelante, dejando su parte inferior acomodada en una delgada capa de algodón transparente. —Jugar en esta hamaca está definitivamente en la agenda.

Darien tenía todo planeado. El refrigerador estaba abastecido y había cambiado las sábanas en de la cama. Pero, ahora tenía un par de sorpresas bajo la manga. —Vamos, preciosa.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—De pesca.

—¿No tenemos que usar cebo vivo?— Serena empujó su labio inferior en lo que se estaba convirtiendo en su expresión favorita – con excepción de la expresión aturdida, entusiasta que tuvo cuando ella se deshizo en sus brazos, temblando en un éxtasis orgásmico.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a utilizar?— No había ninguna posibilidad que él perdiera la paciencia con ella, ella lo seducía por completo.

—¿Un pedazo de salchicha?— Ella parecía esperanzada.

—Para tu suerte yo me traje un poco.— Él galopaba de vuelta a la cabaña y regresó con una salchicha para ella. El pequeño y pintoresco lago no era más de un centenar de metros detrás de la cabina y no había un muelle construido sobre la acuosa extensión. Él amaba el aspecto que ella tenía con las piernas colgando en el agua.

Él sonrió, mirándola empujar un pedazo de la carne sobre el gancho.

—No importa si uso un pececillo ¿verdad?

—No, pero déjame voltear la cabeza. No quiero ver cuando lo pinchas en el gancho.— Ella se volvió obediente mientras él ponía el cebo en el gancho. Pronto, sus carnadas estaban en el agua, y sus corchos flotando en la superficie.

Seguro de su capacidad en la pesca, Darien anunció. —El último en coger un pescado preparará la cena

—Acepto, amigo.— Serena aceptó su desafío. Se sentaron por unos minutos; disfrutando de la profunda paz de un entorno idílico, disfrutando de su mutua compañía. Aron estaba recostado en un brazo, una pierna apoyada y el otro pie en el agua. Sin embargo, pronto sintió una pequeña mano empujando la suya. —¿Podemos tomarnos de las manos?—

—Claro.— Él se incorporó, para que ella pudiera llegar a él con más facilidad. Ella trenzó los dedos con los suyos, luego, se llevó la mano a su regazo y la apretó. Fue un momento tan delicado; Darien se vio digiriendo nuevamente las emociones que nunca había sentido antes.

—¡MIÉRCOLES!— Gritó Serena, cuando se abalanzó hacia Darien.

Él tuvo que abrirse con dificultad para alcanzarla y se las tuvo que arreglar para mantener los dos polos en el agua.

—¿Qué pasó, nena?— Él se preguntó por debajo de ella.

—¡Algo me picó!— Chilló.

—¿Dónde? ¿Te picó una avispa?— Aron la abrazó mientras sus ojos buscaban en su cuerpo ronchas.

—¡No, fue una serpiente!

—Sere, una serpiente no pica, bebe.

—¡Mira!— Ella se movió torpemente a un lado y sostuvo su pequeña y encantadora pierna directo a la cara de él. Estuvo a punto de hacer un alto a su pesca para llevarla hasta la hamaca y antes de tiempo comenzar la fase sexual de su excursión.

Una marca roja estropeó la cremosa suavidad de su piel, pero no fue una mordedura de serpiente. —Oh, corazoncito, eso es un pez perca.

—¿Un qué?— Ella puso la pierna en su regazo para inspeccionar el grave daño.

—Este lago está lleno de pequeños percas blancos. Ellos siempre disfrutan picar en las piernas y dedos de los pies de los seres humanos inocentes, que invaden su domicilio.— Minarla escudriñando la pequeña marca roja era cautivante, pero cuando ella se inclinó y besó su propia pierna, él perdió la cabeza. —Oye, estás pisando mi territorio, preciosa.

Riéndose, ella lo miró. —Bueno, tienes que besarme en otras partes de mi cuerpo – pensé que esto no estaría fuera de lugar.

Él se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre la marca de desvanecimientorápido.

—Ahí y ahora. Olvida lo que te enseñé antes. Daré todos los besos para Sere, no tengo ninguna intención de ser eliminado como algo obsoleto. Lo próximo que sé que tú vas a usar es un consolador.— Estaba a punto de besar a su manera las partes hacia el norte, cuando Serena explotó.

—¡Mira Darien, mira! ¡Algo picó!— Efectivamente, el flotador de Serena se estaba volviendo loco. Ella cogió su polo de nuevo y comenzó a tirar y aflojar lo que sea que estaba jugando con el gancho.

—Espera. Espera. Sostenlo muy bien, tienes que fijar el gancho antes de sacar tu línea fuera del agua.— Ella siguió sus instrucciones, apenas siendo capaz de contener su emoción. Cuando el flotador desapareció por completo, se levantó de un salto y empezó a retroceder para permitir a su captura emerger de las oscuras profundidades.

—Ayúdame, Darien. ¡Creo que he cogido una ballena!— Darien colocó en el agua el polo; más entretenido imposible. De pie, él la ayudó a sacar lo que atrapó. No era una ballena, pero tenía realmente un buen tamaño.

—¡Santo Cristo de los Cielos!— Obviamente, Serena estaba feliz. Y cuando Serena estaba feliz, Darien era feliz.

—Parece como que voy a preparar la cena.— Él sacó el pez con una red, quitó el anzuelo y estaba a punto de tirar el pescado en una hielera que había traído para este propósito.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?— Había un dejo de pánico en la voz de Serena.

—Lo estoy poniendo en el hielo, ya que lo vamos a comer más tarde.

—No podemos comernos a León.

Darien se sentó sobre los talones y la miró. —¿León?

—No creo que yo pudiera comerlo. Lo he mirado a los ojos, y él me devolvió la mirada.— Darien arrugó los labios, tratando desesperadamente de no echarse a reír.

—Serena, esto no se trata de capturar y devolver al lago. Es el estanque de pesca Chiba. Y nosotros comemos nuestro pescado.

—¿Por favor? Voy a hacer cosas indecibles a tu cuerpo.— El pequeño destello diabólico en sus ojos lo convencieron.

—Ven aquí, León.— Él rápidamente agarró el resbaladizo pez y lo devolvió a la laguna.

—¡¿Ahora?!— Serena comenzó a correr, pero Darien la agarró. — ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Estoy pensando en nadar desnudos. ¡Vamos a nadar con León!

—Pero ¿qué pasó con los percas?— Susurró Serena horrorizada.

—Un perca no es lo único que va a estar mordisqueándote.— Darien dio un paso atrás y comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa rápidamente. Serena fue más lenta, fascinada por el espectáculo de striptease que él estaba haciendo. Cuando él estaba desnudo, se sintió cautivada. Su pene se llenaba de sangre y se hinchaba y eso no le permitía levantarse, en cambio, pesaba en su muslo. Ella sintió su entrepierna deshacerse en anticipación por ser llena por ese increíble dador-de alegría.

Él empezó a caminar lentamente, y ella terminó desnudándose caminando lentamente hacia atrás. No sabía por qué estaba en retirada, cuando todo lo que quería era su acoso como un depredador hambriento.

—Vas a bajar al muelle, Sere kins.— Advirtió sólo un microsegundo antes de que ella se bajara de la nada.

—¡CARAJO!— Chilló cuando su cuerpo desnudo estaba encerrado en el fresco manantial. Buceando detrás de ella, Darien se reunió con ella, apartándole el pelo de los ojos.

—Refrescante, ¿eh?— Ella era tan linda.

—¡Está más fría que la teta de una bruja!— Ella exclamó. La palabra 'teta' era la única palabra que él oyó, así que la mantuvo flotando en el agua mientras pegaba su boca a una arrugada aréola.

—Oh, me encanta eso, Darien. A veces, quiero sentarme en frente de la televisión toda la noche y dejar que te acuestes en mi regazo chupando mis pechos.— La sexy escena doméstica que ella pintó lo hizo diseñar un dibujo en su mente. Necesitaban su propia casa. Él quería ser capaz de amar a Serena en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar sin preocuparse que sus hermanos estén molestando. O tal vez, sólo construir otra casa – sí, eso es lo que haría. Era el mayor – él mantenía la casa grande.

Además, a Serena le encantó la casa. Le estaba perteneciendo rápidamente a ella – no a Lunia, ni a su propia mamá. A Serena.

—Mmmmm,— él gruñó mientras masticaba suavemente su pezón.

—Yo te podría comer, cariño.

Él sintió que su pierna se envolvió alrededor de su pecho y empezó a empujar contra él en un movimiento de balanceo que él deseaba compartir. —Aron, estoy necesitada. Quiero que lo pongas adentro. Por favor,— ella rogó.

—Relájate y échate hacia atrás,— él le instruyó. —Tu vas a flotar y yo voy a bucear.— Cuando él la había alzado, y ella estaba acostada en la superficie del agua como una sirena erótica, él acercó sus labios a su cosita caliente. Con suaves remolinos, él le acarició los pliegues de color rosado. —Tienes un bonito coño, nena.

—Me voy a hundir, Darien. Se siente tan bien, no puedo estar quieta.

— Darien pasó los brazos por debajo de su trasero y le dio el apoyo que necesitaba. Él siempre le daría el apoyo que necesitaba. Comerla era una delicia absoluta. Ella olía al jabón que usaba, algo con frambuesas. El túnel profundo de su pasadizo, él sintió que se comenzaba a tensar. Sabiendo que ella estaba cerca, él movió el asalto sensual a su clítoris.

Utilizando su lengua, él bañó la perla rosada, hasta que gritó su nombre. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse, él la levantó y la llevó hasta el muelle. —Aguanta, cariño.— Acercándose a su espalda, levantó su trasero y entró a ella por detrás.

—Dios mío, Darien.— Casi de inmediato, ella empezó a retroceder, envolviéndolo en el terciopelo rojo candente, con entusiasmo le atravesó su órgano tumescente. —¡Eres tan grande!— Agarrando un pecho con una mano, y rodeándola, él acopaba su vulva en la otra mano, encontrando su clítoris con la yema de su dedo índice. Luego, él comenzó su trabajo.

Apretando su pecho, engañó su clítoris y entonces la embistió por detrás en un movimiento trifecta. Ambos estaban tan calientes de deseo que en tan sólo unos minutos se retorcían en un climax tan poderoso, los temblores persistieron y se quedaron mucho tiempo después de la explosión inicial. Sin tener que sacarlo, con cuidado él le dio vuelta en sus brazos, pasando sus manos sobre su cuerpo húmedo. Ella se acurrucó junto a él con plena confianza y satisfacción completa.

Bueno, no estoy totalmente satisfecha. —Tengo hambre, Darien.—

—Bueno, ya no vamos a tener pescado para la cena. ¿Qué tal una salchicha wienie?— En lo profundo de ella, él movió su polla.

—¿Podemos asar, fuera, alrededor del fuego?— El entusiasmo en su voz era contagioso.

—¿Hay alguna otra manera?

Ella era hermosa a la luz del fuego.

Darien no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Ella había tomado una rápida ducha post-polvo sola, muy a pesar de él, y después se puso uno de los cortos conjuntos que él le había comprado. Al verla vestida con lo que le había dado provocó algo en la parte he-man de él que quería proveerle a su mujer. Su pelo húmedo era vagamente trenzado con una cinta amarilla y sus ojos brillaban como la más brillante de las estrellas. Esta noche era la noche. Iba a decirle que la amaba, o moriría en el intento. Ella se había cautivado al asar sus propias salchichas en una rama que había cortado y tallado sólo para ella. De hecho, ella casi estaba enferma de comer, porque quería seguir teniendo otro perro caliente sobre el fuego crepitante. —Espera, Libby. Vamos a comer el postre, mejor.— Una mirada cálida de lujuria en sus ojos apareció y ella lo alcanzó.

—Espera, Sereskin. La hora de la hamaca es lo próximo, pero almismo tiempo tenemos el fuego encendido, quiero iniciarte en el Smores.

—Eso es lo que quiero, también. Tú Smore.— Él casi se olvidaba de las galletas Graham para tirar de ella, pero sabía que si podía calmarla le encantaría el chocolate caliente. Y él quería darle todas las experiencias buenas que se le estaban ocurriendo. Increíblemente la dulce inocencia de Serena era fascinante para él. Experimentar cosas nuevas con ella era como disfrutar de nuevo por sí mismo. Todo era muy divertido. Cada momento era precioso.

—Pon aquí en tu palo los malvaviscos.— Él le dio un par de los grandes, blancos y esponjosos dulces.

Como una niña asombrada ella vio cómo las almohadas esponjosas se volvían marrones, entonces, Darien le enseñó cómo ponerlos en capas junto con las galletas Graham y una pequeña barra de chocolate. El calor de los malvaviscos derretía el chocolate haciendo un pegajoso sandwich caliente de la sustancia celestial.

—Dios. Mío.— Ella exclamó cuando los sabores se derritieron en su lengua.

—¡Esto es la cosa más rica en todo el mundo!— Viendo su juguetona y abatida mirada, ella tuvo que ceder. —Excepto tú, por supuesto.— Ella se comió dos más antes de estimar que era suficiente.

Atrapándola en un abrazo, ella se fundió en él. —Gracias Darien. Nunca me había divertido tanto en toda mi vida. Yo crecí en la ciudad y nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacer cosas como estas. Más tarde. . .— Su voz se apagó, pero ella lo disimuló dejando que sus labios se preocuparan por besarlo. La mente de Aron estaba tan preocupada con su próxima declaración, que ni se dio cuenta.

—Me alegro que te hayas divertido, nena. Disfruto de cada Segundo que paso contigo. No hay otro lugar en el mundo en el que preferiría estar, ni nadie con la que quiero estar.

—Toma un paseo conmigo, cariño. La luna está tan bonita y llena.

¿Quién podría resistirse a un hombre como Darien Chiba? A veces,

cuando ella lo miraba, no podía creer que él era de ella. Pero, lo era. De alguna manera milagrosa, este hombre perfecto la quería – a Serena Tsukino. Ella tomó su mano extendida, memorizando cada rasgo de su cuerpo y su rostro bellamente cincelado. —Me encantaría caminar contigo, Darien.—

Él la condujo al porche, fuera, bajo la copa de los árboles. Un campo de flores silvestres prestó su increíble aroma para refrescar el aire de la noche. Una paloma llamaba en la distancia y un búho solitario sumó su voz a la inolvidable noche encantada. Pasearon por el lago, en el que se veía un estrecho sendero que conducía a un alto risco que daba a la gran extensión de la tierra Chiba. —Ésta es toda la propiedad Chiba, Sere.— Él atrajo su espalda hacia él y puso la cabeza sobre su ancho pecho. Darien apoyó la barbilla en su cabello mientras sus manos rozaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo sus brazos.

—Hay 216.506 hectáreas de tierra en nuestras explotaciones y nosotros manejamos cerca de 20.000 vacas de mama con fines de producción. Criamos caballos y cultivamos nuestro propio heno y el grano para alimentarlos. Primeramente, nuestro dinero proviene del petróleo y el gas natural.

Serena lentamente salió de sus brazos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Este era un hombre rico. ¿Y quién era ella? La extremadamente pobre y enfermiza Serena Tsukino. —Yo no sabía que tú tenías tanto.

—¿Por qué te alejas, amor?— Él la alcanzó. Serena retenida, no se movía tan fácilmente como antes. —¡Serena, podrías estar con cualquier persona! No tengo nada, absolutamente nada que ofrecerle. Yo no soy nadie, y de ninguna parte. ¿Por qué estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo?

Darien se quedó pasmado. Esto no era en absoluto lo que él intentaba transmitir con su discurso. —Sere, nena – tú no entiendes lo que estoy diciendo.— Él cayó de rodillas a sus pies. —Tengo todas estas cosas – esta propiedad, el ganado y los minerales – pero eso no significa nada para mí, nada en comparación con lo que siento por ti.

Serena se congeló. ¿Dios, que estaba sucediendo? ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Había muchas cosas que ella podía haber hecho, pero Serena decidió que no quería mirar la eternidad a la cara; mintiéndole al hombre que amaba. Y, Dios, le gustaba este hombre. Dando un paso hacia adelante, se arrodilló con él – juntando sus manos a las suyas. —Te amo, Darien. Muchísimo.—

Le tendió sus brazos y ella se sumergió en ellos. Antes de que pudiera responder, ella deslizó una mano sobre su boca. —Lo dije, ahora. Ya te he dicho lo que sentía, ahora déjame terminar.

Él sabía que era grande, pero él no sabía lo que venía.

—Tú no tienes que decir que me amas. Te conozco. Puedo sentirlo más fuerte de lo que puedo sentir el latido de mi corazón, pero no quiero que lo digas en voz alta. Todavía no.— Darien movió su boca bajo los dedos de ella, necesitando decir algo. —Déjame terminar.— Ella respire hondo para calmarse. —Hay algo que tengo que hacer en poco más de una semana. Déjame ir, y si todo va bien, volveré a casa para ti. Y cuando lo haga, lo primero que quiero oír de esos dulces labios es lo mucho que tú me amas.

—¿Y si todo no está bien?— Él tiró de su mano rápidamente, y estaba plantando besos en el suave hueco de la palma de su mano.

—No sé, la verdad no lo sé.

—¿Por qué no me dices qué te pasa? ¿No sabes que yo viraría el mundo al revés para ti?— El fuerte rostro de Aron era persuasivo; parecía como si quisiera matar de la risa a dragones o intentar tirar de la luna para ella.

—Hay algunas cosas que están incluso más allá de tu control, Darien.

— Ella agarró las dos manos entre las suyas y besó cada dedo. —Pero permítanme decirlo una vez más, cariño. Te amo. Te amo tanto. Nunca supe que iba a tener la oportunidad de decir esas palabras a nadie, así que déjame decirlas de nuevo. TE AMO.

—Permíteme decirlo, Sere. Por el amor de Dios deja que lo diga.

—No, no lo hagas. Las cosas pueden desmoronarse – y si tú las dices – yo nunca sería capaz de alejarme de ti.

—¿Eso por qué?— Darien estaba enredado. —Si yo fuera a decirte te amo, ¿simplemente por decirte eso te impediría dejarme?— ¿Es así de simple?

—Sí, me temo que sí.— Serena no entendía que estaba a punto de caer en su propia trampa.

Darien se levantó rápidamente, la cogió en brazos y se dirigió hacia la cabina. —¿A dónde vamos, Aron?

—Para la maldita hamaca.— Parecía un hombre con una misión. El corazón de Libby se aceleró de la emoción. Ella estaba a punto de ser tomada completamente por el hombre que amaba.

Cuando llegaron a la hamaca, llena de cojines de vivos colores y dos mantas finas; Darien la depositó en el centro y luego dio un paso atrás. Él empezó a quitarse la camisa

. —Quítate esa ropa, nena. Sácala inmediatamente de ese dulce cuerpo. Sé que tú no tienes nada debajo; he estado viendo el juego de luces en esos hinchados y pequeños pezones y esa dulce sombra entre tus piernas.— Alzando sus caderas y hombros, Serena se quitó el corto conjunto. Darien se había desnudado y se movía sobre ella, bloqueando la luz de las estrellas.

—Estoy a punto de mostrarte cómo me siento contigo Sere-amor.

— Darien susurró directo a su cara. —Yo estoy a punto de adorarte con mi cuerpo.— Él le tocó con su nariz un lado de su cara, y luego se volvió atrás. Él dirigió sus labios sobre los ojos de ella y luego le besó la punta de la nariz. —Una mujer tiene que saber que no siempre se puede imponer a un hombre sobre lo que debe hacer o lo que debe decir.

—¿En serio?— ¿A dónde iba con eso?

—Exactamente. Soy un hombre, Sere.

¡¿No?! —Sí, lo eres.— No se podía negar eso, ni la monstruosa polla que estaba levantada en su vientre. Las áreas privadas en ella ya se estaban preparando para su masculinidad; sentían su presencia y estaban preparando un lugar para él.

—Yo soy tu hombre.

Ella no tenía ninguna respuesta a ello, el conocimiento era demasiado maravilloso para las palabras.

—Y como tu hombre, tengo ciertos derechos.

—¿Derechos inalienables?

—No sé lo qué son.— Él pensó por un momento. —Probablemente.

—No sé lo que significa. Adelante. Lo siento, te interrumpí.

—Gracias.— Él hizo una pausa. —Maldita sea, Sere. Hiciste que me olvidara dónde me encontraba en mi discurso.

—Me decías que como mi hombre, (Dios mío, que concepto) tienes ciertos derechos. Los derechos inalienables. Estaba descansando casi encima de ella, pero él no la estaba aplastando. A decir verdad, su proximidad la hacía sentirse absolutamente segura y protegida. Y las palabras que él decía eran música para sus oídos. Ella había pensado que no quería oír, pero estaba equivocada.

—De acuerdo. Derechos inalienables. Y uno de esos derechos es el de poder compartir mi corazón, mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos contigo.— Él estaba tan dulcemente serio.

—Está bien, supongo.— ¿Esperaba que ella no estuviera de acuerdo?

Lo suficientemente bien. Desplazándola en la hamaca, ellos estaban colocados lado a lado, uno frente al otro. Él deslizó sus labios sobre la frente de ella, bajando a su mejilla y besándola en la comisura de su boca.

—Te quiero, nena.— Su tono era tan tierno, que hizo que su corazón se derritiera. Este gigante de hombre declaraba abiertamente su amor por ella como si fuera la cosa más preciosa en el mundo para él. —¿Me has oído, Serenity? Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.— Cuando él dijo las palabras, las escribió en la suave piel de su espalda.

—Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

—Sí, te escucho y te siento.— Ella se apoyó en él.

—Entonces, ¿qué tienes que decir?

—Te quiero más de lo que amo la vida.— Comentario capcioso. —

Me siento honrada por ponerme por encima de todas las mujeres para ser la destinataria de su amor.— Entonces ella le sonrió maliciosamente – y mi nombre no es Serenity.

—¿No es Senity? Bueno, Sere Bell, ¿cuál es su nombre? Creo que cuando te le declaras al amor de tu vida, tengo derecho a esa información importante.

—¿No puedes adivinar?— Ella bromeó. —Casi lo dices hace un momento.

—¿Qué yo dije?— Él arrugó su frente, tratando de recordar.

—Yo sé que es difícil para ti recordar, hablas todo el tiempo.

—¿Estás diciendo que sueno como una radio de medio pelo?

—No, yo no he dicho eso.— Él haló su trenza. —Ahora, cuál es nombre al que te llamé. Vas a tener que ayudarme Serelicious, me estoy poniendo viejo. — Serelicious? Veo una nueva fase de este juego venir.

Él la miró.

— Está bien, me has llamado Serenity Bell.

Por un momento, miró confundido y luego abrió los ojos. Él todavía no había dicho nada, así que ella suspiró.

— Siento que mi nombre debe ser Rumpelstiltskin. —En su expresión de horror, Serena convulsionó de la risa. — Yo no he dicho que mi nombre fuera Rumpelstilskin. ¡Piensa, Chiba! ¡Piensa!

Manteniéndola estable, para no sacudirlos fuera de la hamaca, él finalmente dijo. —No tengo nada.

—Mi nombre es Serena Liberty Bell Tsukino

Darien rugió. Tan pronto comenzó la risa, no podía parar. Él se levantó de la hamaca y sólo se alejó, riendo todo el tiempo. Libby casi se ofendió. —Oye, no es tan divertido.

—Oh, sí lo es. De repente, todo hace sentido.

—¿Qué hace sentido?

—Cómo he estado actuando.

—Repíteme eso otra vez.

—Tú me estás tomando el pelo. Pero te voy a atrapar y no te soltaré, maldita sea, tengo derecho. Es mi derecho inalienable.

—¿Qué derecho?— Ella estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

Él se reunió con ella en la hamaca, acunándola. —Yo soy un hombre, Serena. Y yo soy un americano.— Oh no – aquí vamos de nuevo.

¿Él estaba a punto de cantar, 'Dios Bendiga a América'? —Y como un hombre americano, tengo derecho a la vida, a la Libertad, (como tú) y la búsqueda de la felicidad.

La hamaca se mecía hacia atrás y adelante cuando Darien embestía duro dentro de las entrañas de la mujer que amaba. Ella tenía sus piernas envueltas en torno a él y sus caderas estaban trabajando en conjunto con la suya. La fricción deliciosa de su pene entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo se arrastra hacia atrás y adelante a través de su punto G, lo que la hizo estremecer y temblar de placer. Desde que Darien le había dicho que la amaba, él había desarrollado un apetito sexual voraz. Su actitud había Campana de la Libertad; asociada a la Guerra de independencia de los Estados Unidos. cambiado, era más imponente, más exigente en la completa respuesta y la entrega total de ella. Era como si él le hubiera transmitido a ella que las cosas habían cambiado, ahora era su posesión, su responsabilidad.

Serena movía las manos sobre su pecho; ella pasó sus dedos por los pelos del pecho, sintiendo los pequeños e hinchados pezones. Ella encontró esto más que excitante; si fuera posible se hubiera levantado dentro su cuerpo, arrastrándose inmediatamente dentro de él y haciéndolo sentir como en casa. Ver el juego de emociones en su rostro; ella anhelaba devolverle a él el mismo grado de placer que le estaba dando a ella. Impulsivamente, ella se incorporó imitando uno de sus movimientos. Tomando uno de sus pezones en la boca, empezó a chuparlo, lamerlo, y rasparlo con sus dientes. Él dejó escapar un gruñido, lujurioso; aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas y empujando su pecho hacia ella, animando a Serena en sus actividades sensuales. —Eso es, nena. Ámame, ámame con todo lo que tienes.

Y así, ella lo hizo.

Sus orgasmos se abalanzaron sobre ellos como un tren desbocado. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de la diferencia que el amor hacía. Sin embargo, lo hizo. El amor libera la energía y alimenta el hambre. El amor construye puentes y derriba paredes. El amor sembró dudas y respondió preguntas. El amor lo conquista todo.

**Continuara…**

**Bueno chicas aqui les deje 2 capis disfruten! **

**Estare Ocupada toda la semana asi que Probablemente y si me da tiempo actualizare hasta el Sábado o Domingo. **

**Nos vemos…**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER,**** PERTENECE A LA SERIE VAQUERO ARDIENTE,LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI**** YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE CONTIENE MUCHO ****LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**CAPITULO 7**

—Vamos, cariño. En esa vieja cama grande se va a sentir muy bien.

— Ella levantó sus brazos como una niña pequeña y él alzó, dirigiéndose

a la cabaña. Ellos se habían quedado dormidos, abrazados. Pero el frío del aire nocturno en su piel le había despertado. Era temprano en la mañana, pero aún así podrían disfrutar de unas horas de sueño envuelto en las sábanas suaves y cálidas. Él se puso los vaqueros, pero no se había molestado en la vestimenta de ella – ellos no se fueron a ninguna parte, sino directamente a la cama. Antes que él llegara al pie de la escalera, oyó un motor.

En el patio estaba Záfiro.

Cuando él salió de la camioneta, Darien se volvió hacia un lado, ocultando a Serena de los ojos de su hermano.

Él sabía que algo andaba mal. Tenía que ser así o Zafiro, no estaría aquí.

—No tienes el teléfono por satélite conectado.— Zafiro se quejó en voz baja.

—Lo siento. ¿Qué pasa?

—Necesitas venir a casa.

—¿Qué es, Zafiro?— Darien estaba asustado.

—Es Alan.

Serena lanzó sus cosas. El caballo iba a ser dejado en el corral y uno de ellos volvería por él ese mismo día. Ella salió de la habitación y se unió a ellos cuando se apresuraron hacia la puerta para ir a la camioneta de Zafiro.

Darien finalmente consiguió que Zafiro le dijera que Alan estaba herido. Que mal que ellos no lo sabían. A él se le volteó su moto en un accidente durante una carrera en Marble Falls. La familia no había sido otificada de inmediato, sino que había sido trasladado por aire a Dallas y le sometieron a procedimientos para ver lo que el daño era en realidad.

—Él toma demasiados riesgos.— Darien sufría sabiendo que la vida de su hermano pequeño nunca sería la misma. —¿Está paralizado?— Este era el mayor temor de Darien.

Desde la muerte de su padre, Alan se había convertido en un temerario. No había nada fuera de sus límites o demasiado peligroso. El paracaidismo había sido sólo uno de sus descabellados intereses de buscar emociones fuertes para llamar la atención. No era que se había juntado con malas compañías; él existía en la periferia de estos grupos, uniéndose a ellos para entrenamiento y carreras, pero para nada no se sumerge en su estilo de vida.

Serena estaba sentada entre Zafiro y Darien. Ella podía sentir la preocupación y la tensión que emanaba de sus cuerpos. Toda vez que uno de los hermanos Chiba fuese amenazado o en peligro, todos se unían para derrotar a cualquier adversario que pueda poner en peligro su sentía la mano de Serena, tirando de él.

—Estoy muy asustado, Sere.

Ella se dio la vuelta, encerrándolo en sus brazos, ofreciéndole todo el confort que podía transmitir con su calidez y su abrazo. —Él va a estar bien, él tiene que estarlo.

Cuando se detuvieron en el circular camino en frente de la casa principal, Zafiro llegó a toda prisa y fuera de control en su camioneta. Taiki y Rubeus estaban en el porche esperando por ellos. Helios no estaba por ningún lado. Darien ayudó a Serena a subirse a la terraza. —Ve y verifica a Helios. Si puedes prepara café bien cargado, te lo agradeceré. Nosotros dejaremos todo preparado aquí y luego algunos de nosotros tendrán que llegar a Dallas.

—Cualquier cosa, haré cualquier cosa.— Ella se levantó de puntillas y moldeó su cuerpo al suyo. —Tu familia es más que importante para mí.

—Nena, tú ayudas sólo estando aquí.— Dándole un gran beso, él se acercó a los demás para saber sobre Zafiro.

Serena estaba devastada. Lo único que veía en su mente era el hermoso rostro de Alan. Estaba tan vivo. Aunque al igual que un adicto, él constantemente tenía que alimentar su necesidad de adrenalinaque recibía de las aventuras de alto riesgo que experimentaba. Todo lo que Serena podía pensar era en lo agradable que él había sido para ella y cuánto le amaban sus hermanos.

A medida que ella comenzaba a hacer los preparativos para su próxima comida, Serena comenzó a sentirse mal. Ella se detuvo, temerosa de mover un músculo. 'No, Dios, no,' oró. A partir de la nada, las náuseas la hicieron estallar en un sudor frío. Ella luchó para llegar a una silla. Sosteniendo su estómago, el pánico la golpeó más fuerte que las náuseas. Esto se sentía tan familiar. Ella sabía lo que era. Hola, Viejo enemigo. No, no, no. Ella quería correr y sólo seguir corriendo – tal vez ella podría dejarlo atrás. Inclinó su cabeza; a ella le afligía lo qué pudo haber sido. Serena acababa de encontrar la felicidad, y no quería perderla tan pronto. Corriendo hacia el baño, ella llegó al inodoro justo a tiempo.

—¡Serena! ¿Serena-nena? ¿Dónde estás?— Serena llamó. A toda prisa, Serena se lavó la cara con agua fría y se secó con una toalla. Se volvió y corrió directamente al duro pecho de Aron. Él se envolvió en ella como un hombre que se está ahogando y se aferra a cordel de salvamiento.

—Cuéntame todo,— le alentó ella, respirando su olor, como si fuera el mejor vino.

—Está despierto, eso es algo bueno.— Sujetándola fuerte, la levantó apretándola contra él; Serena se habría quejado pero sabía que él estaba peor de lo que ella estaba. —Él está paralizado, Serena. Dios mío, él está paralizado.— Lágrimas humedecieron su cuello. Sus lágrimas.

—Oh, no. Gritó Serena. —¿Qué tan grave es?

—Ellos todavía están haciendo pruebas. Creo que puede mover sus manos y brazos, pero nada debajo de la cintura.— Darien movía su cara una y otra vez sobre sus hombros como si tratara de erradicar la dolorosa realidad.

—Podría ser una cosa temporal,— ella buscó tranquilizarlo en la manera que pudo.

—Nadie lo sabe.— Él la dejó deslizarse. —Yo voy a ir con Zafiro y Rubeus al hospital. Taiki y Helios se quedarán aquí contigo para mantener las cosas orden.

Ella tomó su cara entre las manos y frotó el rastro de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. —¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Ora, Sere.— Suplicó Darien. —Yo no sé cómo.

—Lo haré,— prometió. —¿Algo más?

—Cuida de Helios.—Aferrándose, él la abrazó con fuerza. —Oh, nena – el hecho de saber que estás aquí y que tengo que volver a casa, hace toda la diferencia en el mundo.— Sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso. —Te llamaré cada ciertas horas.

—Por favor, hazlo. Quiero saber,— ella aseguró.

—No llamaré sólo para informarte acerca de Alan, voy a estar llamando para tener mi Sere-dosis. Cariño, siento mucho que esto sucediera justo cuando llevamos nuestro amor a la luz del día. . .

—No te preocupes, Darien. Mi amor por ti no va a ninguna parte.

—Y yo no quiero que te vayas a ningún lugar, tampoco. Lo que sea que ha pasando en tu vida que está creando una barrera entre tú y yo – lo único que me hace pensar es acabar con esa mierda. Tú serás mía, Serenity Bell. ¿Me oyes? Y algún día, quiero saber exactamente cómo te dieron ese nombre.— Él trató de sonreír, pero la preocupación no dejaba que los músculos de la cara se relajaran lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

La mente de Serena regresó al episodio de náuseas que la había sorprendido sólo hace un rato. —Todo va a funcionar. Sólo tenemos que tener un poco de fe.

—Mi fe está en ti, Sere.— Él la besó una vez más, antes de dirigirse a la puerta – y a Dallas.

Alan estaba en la cama del hospital y deseó estar muerto. No había manera de que pudiera vivir así. Los médicos habían tratado de decirle que la parálisis pudiera ser temporal, debido a la hinchazón alrededor de la médula espinal. Pero sólo estaban dando conjeturas. Demonios, ni siquiera podía orinar por sí mismo. Cada vez que una enfermera entraba y quería joder con el catéter que estaba pegado a su polla, él sólo quería echarles el puto orinal a ellos. Moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, él se torturaba con una lista mental de cosas que nunca podría hacer de nuevo. Montar a caballo. Escalar una montaña. Cagar, sólo con una maldita bolsa. Caminar. Sentir una cálida y suave mujer debajo de él. Obtener una erección.

¡Demonios! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Carajo! Alan oyó los pasos de familiares llegando al final del pasillo – tres de ellos. Las botas con punta de acero y los largos pasos firmes de los hermanos Chiba eran inconfundibles. Angustiado, Alan se dio cuenta de que nunca podría caminar junto a ellos de nuevo.

A medida que la puerta de la habitación del hospital se abría con un crujido, él relajaba los músculos de su rostro en una expression despreocupada. No podía hacerles saber que estaba cagado de miedo. Ellos no merecen tener que aguantar a un hermano en su condición. Tendría que ver qué podía hacer al respecto.

Serena había estado en el baño durante unos veinte minutos. Ella había mantenido la puerta del baño cerrada, y ahora era el momento de causar preocupación o generar preguntas – ya sea a Helios o a Taiki. La preocupación por Alan era lo primero. Aunque ella no había perdido el tiempo. Lo usó para reactivar su vida de oración. Ella oró por Alan, para que se pusiera bien y volviera a ser el hombre feliz y despreocupado que ellos amaban. Serena oró por la familia, para que se mantuviera unida y fuerte para Alan. Ella oró especialmente por Darien; le pidió a Dios que lo revistiera en un capullo de calidez y de paz. Por último, oró por ella misma. Serena no quería morir y dejar a Darien. Serena quería vivir.

Cuando ella fue capaz de reanudar su trabajo, regresó a la cocina y colocó una olla grande de chili. El guiso picante sería perfecto, porque podía mantenerlo caliente y los chicos podían entrar y comer cuando tuvieran tiempo – y sintieran hambre. En este momento, era su trabajo mantener la casa y las cosas normales para Nathan mientras ella pudiera hacerlas.

El teléfono sonó poco después de las seis, Helios lo agarró, ansioso de escuchar noticias. Habló en voz baja durante unos minutos, y luego le pasó el teléfono a Serena. Ella lo tomó y Helios se levantó, dándole un poco de intimidad. —Oye, nena.— La voz de Darien sonaba cansada.

—Te amo, Darien.— Fue lo más reconfortante que a ella se le ocurrió decir. —¿Cómo está Alan?

—Te amo, también – más de lo que tú nunca imaginarías. Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí; ser alcanzado por tus manos. Zafiro me abofeteó dos veces; él piensa que no lo estoy respetando.— Serena se rió de la imagen mental. La voz de Darien se puso seria. —Las pruebas están listas, y los médicos dicen que Alan tiene una lesión en la medulla espinal. Ellos todavía no nos pueden dar un diagnóstico completo, pero dicen que hay daños en las vértebras T10 y L2.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Yo puedo estar equivocado, pero en este momento Alan parece estar bien de la cintura para arriba, pero abajo la sensación es muy limitada. Eso no quiere decir que él no vaya a recuperar algo de su movilidad o su totalidad, pero, ¿en este momento? Puedo decir que le tiene miedo a la muerte.— La voz de Darien le reveló a Serena que estaba preocupado y cansado.

—¿Qué sigue?— Ella preguntó.

—Nosotros estaremos de vuelta en Austin en la mañana. Quiero que el Dr. Kou lo vea, él es el mejor. Oh, sí – y he llamado a un contratista para que venga y ponga algunas rampas y también para hacer un trabajo en el ala posterior, como un lugar donde Alan tenga todo el espacio que necesita – para – lo que sea.—

Serena entendió. La prueba de Alan iba a ser una prolongada batalla, en el mejor de los casos.

—Dile que lo quiero.— Serena le susurró.

—Lo haré; descansa un poco Sere-perla. Te despertaré con un beso cuando llegue.

—Así que, ¿vas a volver esta noche?

—Sí, Zafiro se va a quedar y volverá con Alan cuando lo traigan. Rubeus y yo vamos a volver a casa y luego todos vamos con él a Brackenridge, mañana. Ellos tienen a una mujer que está hacienda maravillas con los pacientes, como Alan.

—Ten cuidado,— dijo Serena en voz baja. —Voy a dejar la luz de la terraza delantera encendida.

—Lo haré, y muñeca – mantén la cama caliente, te necesito tanto. Si logro sentirme como si mis brazos estuvieran cerca de ti, todo estaría bien.

—Date prisa en volver a casa, te voy a estar esperando.

Lista para la cama, Serena tomó algunas decisiones. La vida era tan incierta, nadie está garantizado mañana y qué pasaría con Alan si diera crédito a esa antigua verdad. Ella decidió que iba a vivir como si Dios le hubiera enviado una nota y le dijera que iba a romper la barrera del siglo.

En pocos días, ella iría a su cita con el Dr. Artemis, pero no habría planes para dejar a Chiba hasta que llegara el día cuando sienta que Darien estaba listo para que se vaya.

Al mismo tiempo, ella quería explorar todas sus posibilidades y mejorar las relaciones que podrían haber pandeado a lo largo de los años. Antes de que se acostara, ella escribió los nombres de dos amigos que quería contactar, y luego se encontró en el estudio con una Biblia que tenía intención de leer – que había sido siempre uno de sus objetivos. Por último, pensó en hacer un testamento. Eso era divertido, ya que ella no tenía nada que dejar a nadie – a excepción de la preciosa escultura de Darien – Libertad. Y la única persona que quería tener era a su creador, Darien. Si las cosas entre ellos no funcionaran, quería ponerlo de nuevo en sus manos y ver su cara cuando se diera cuenta de que se había mantenido a salvo para él todos estos años.

Darien cerró suavemente la puerta tras de sí; era bueno estar en casa. El helicóptero que transportaba a Joseph y Jacob, probablemente regresó al Hill Country. Tan pronto como llegó la mañana, se dirigieron al hospital como una familia. La Dra. Amy Mizuno iba asistir a la consulta con los hombres para que se evalúen los resultados de Alan y recomendar lo que vendría después.

Lo único que preocupaba a Darien era lo que pensaba Alan sobre tener que vivir en un hospital. Por eso tenía la intención de construir instalaciones de lo que sea que se necesitara para rehabilitar a Alan en su casa. Mientras que los contratistas se encontraban en ella, iba a construir un estudio para Serena – un lugar donde podría diseñar y crear sus bolsos. Es bueno tener contactos; él había hecho unas cuantas llamadas telefónicas a un hombre que conoció en Nueva York, y pronto cajas de telas, adornos, cueros, y toda clase de artículos de costura se entregaban en los escalones de la entrada de Chiba.

Él también le había pedido a Haruka enviara la cotización de las máquinas de costura y remalladoras, así Serena tendría las mejores herramientas para trabajar. No había nada demasiado bueno para su nena, y no podía esperar a ver sus ojos iluminarse al ver su sorpresa. Todo pasaría rápidamente, porque Darien quería que las cosas se calmaran y volvieran a una cierta apariencia de normalidad. Alan iba a estar bien; Darien estaba determinado que así sería. Nada más era aceptable. —Ahora, eso era lo que necesitaba ver,— él susurró mientras veía a Serena en la cama, acurrucada. Su mano estaba debajo de su mejilla, y las cubiertas estaban hacia atrás para revelar el hecho de que ella estaba esperándolo a él envuelta sólo en la piel hermosa que Dios la había vestido a ella en un principio. Desvistiéndose, estaba ansioso por sentir su calor fundiéndose con el suyo.

—Sere-miel, abre los brazos, estoy en casa.— Inmediatamente, ella los abrió a él, ciñendo su cuerpo al suyo, dándole la bienvenida a su casa.

—Estoy tan contenta de que estés aquí. ¿Cómo está Alan?— Ella no le dio tiempo para responder. Estaba tan hambrienta por el sabor de sus besos que ella moldeó sus labios a los suyos para beberlos ávidamente. Darien respondió de la misma manera; echándose hacia atrás, él tiró de ella para superponerla encima, dejando que sus manos se movieran por el cuerpo de Serena, memorizando cada pendiente y cada colina. Él metió su lengua en su boca completamente, dejándola acoplarse con la suya. Qué maravilloso fue ser recibido con un regreso a casa como este.

Se alegraba de estar con ella; Darien se sentía feliz. Pasando la mano por su sedosa espalda, él dejó que sus dedos jugaran abajo. Su dulce parte inferior le estaba haciendo señas. Mojando su dedo entre las hendiduras de sus nalgas, él indagó regiones que hasta el momento habían quedado sin explorar. Ella jadeó ante la desconocida intrusión, Darien sólo se rió, —Bonita abertura, Sere Bell.

Para no quedarse atrás, ella vino con una de las suyas. —¿Por qué no me acabas de dar a tu John Hancock4?

—Así que, ¿quieres que moje la pluma en tu tinta?— Sus risas de felicidad llenaron la habitación.

—Estoy seguro de que hay una ley contra la pornografía patriotic en algún lugar de los libros,— ella bromeó. —Con tal de que no haya ninguna ley en contra de amarte.—Darien puso sus manos debajo de los brazos y la levantó, deslizando su cuerpo por encima de él, hasta que pudo conseguir uno de sus pezones en su boca. Sin preámbulos, él comenzó a mamar, aparentemente tomando el consuelo de la sensación de su pecho en su boca. Serena recostó su cabeza encima de su almohada, relajada, disfrutando del tira y jala de sus labios y su áspera lengua. En un momento, los dedos de él encontraron su sexo y comenzó a masajear su coño; deslizando su dedo dentro y fuera, le recordó por qué había sido creada. Su boca se hizo insistente en su pecho, exigiendo una respuesta sonora a su amor. Ella se la dio.

—Tú me estás volviendo loca, amor.— Ella apretó su vaina con sus dedos, moviendo las caderas en un baile de excitación. Tirando un pezón fuera de su boca, ella cambió y le ofreció la otra. Él nunca perdió el ritmo, consumiendo el celoso pezón con la misma devoción que le había colmado a su contraparte. —Muérdeme, nena – sólo un poco.

Riendo entre dientes, y sin soltar sus pechos, le mordisqueó el pezón. Una sacudida brusca de descarga erótica desgarró a través de ella, debido a la asombrosa intensidad de la exploración sexual aún disponible para ellos profundizar. —Oh, me gusta eso,— lo elogió. — Eres tan bueno.

—No se puede esperar más,— él le anunció. Guiándola hacia un lado, le dio la vuelta, con cuidado de no aplastarla. —Abre las piernas, nena. Tengo que entrar.— Abriéndose, ella esperaba con impaciencia.

—Tengo ansias de Darien, lléname, por favor.— Serena, levantó sus caderas hacia él, jadeando por su posesión. Poco a poco, él empujó. Parecía más largo de lo habitual, más grande, más hinchado. Sintió que su canal se extiendía para dar cabida a su tremenda circunferencia. Cada terminación nerviosa en su vagina estaba hormigueando con aguda sensibilidad. Incluso los labios de su vulva se daban un beso de pasión, buscando ajustarse para caber alrededor de su miembro, haciendo de ellos un cuerpo, así como de espíritu.

—Mírame, Sere— exigió Darien mientras se hundía más en su pequeño y jugoso agujero de gloria. Ella levantó sus ojos amatista hacia él, aunque ellos no veían, ni se daban cuenta de nada, pero atenta a su petición. —¿Sabes a quién perteneces, Sere?

Ella se las arregló para asentir con la cabeza, pero no podia verbalizar una respuesta. Darien penetró con fuerza, como si estuviera plantando una bandera, y reclamando su propiedad. —Eres mía, Serenity Bell. No quiero que haya duda en tu mente.— Sentado en cuclillas, él la atrajo, levantando sus caderas, para que él pudiera arrastrarla sensualmente al mismo lugar que la llevó a la locura. Tomando el control total, Darien la penetró otra vez, lentamente – moviendo despacio el distendido glande púrpura de su pene a través del lugar esponjoso que se hizo sólo para un momento como este. Qué maravilloso era el cuerpo humano, ella alcanzó a pensar. Ella se hizo sólo para él, amoldándolo, para dar cabida a sus necesidades y demandas masculinas. —Eres mía, Sere. Mía,— él gritó mientras se metía en ella, empujando en lo más profundo con su corazón como dentro de su cuerpo.

Él puso su mano sobre su plano vientre, estabilizándola para que reciba su vapuleo. Incapaz de contener la dicha, Libby se rompió en un millón de fragmentos de luz y color. Su cuerpo se agitaba y se impulsaba en torno a su enorme pene, masajeando su falo hasta que él también, se encendió y detonó; vertiéndose en su inigualable vigor. Incluso después de que se había vaciado, Darien se mecía dentro de ella, renuente a sacar y romper la dulce conexión que sus coitos proporcionaban.

—Te amo, Darien.— Serena dijo como en una oración, una bendición apropiada para un acto sagrado.

—Yo te adoro, nena. Tú sabes lo que significas para mí, sabiendo que estabas aquí esperando por mí.— Él se movió desde encima de ella, fijándose a su espalda – presionando contra ella – declarándose como su protector.

—¿Puedo ir contigo a ver a Alan mañana?— ella preguntó, conteniendo el aliento. En lo que a ella se refería, se trataba de una prueba. ¿Él la consideraba una amiga o compañera de cama?

—Por supuesto. Él ha estado preguntando por ti. Quiere tus brownies.— Antes de que él pudiera darse cuenta, ella se arrastró fuera de la cama. —¡Oye!

Pegándole en la frente con un sonoro beso, ella lo calmó. —Vete a dormir. Estaré de vuelta en una hora y media. Si Alan quiere brownies, entonces tendrá los brownies.— Darien sabía que era inútil discutir con ella, Serena lo había decidido.

Cuando ella bajó en silencio las escaleras, Darien estaba allí y dio gracias por sus bendiciones. Serena hizo que la vida valiera la pena. Si sólo Alan estuviera con salud de nuevo, la vida sería perfecta. Quitándose las sábanas, se fue al lavabo, mojó un trapo y limpió los restos de su pasión. Sólo seis semanas antes, había estado solo y perdido – amargo en su celibato; sólo había soñado tener una compañera como Serena – que era dulce, sexy y con ganas de demostrarle su amor.

Acariciando su polla, se acordó del maravilloso calor de Serena que lo envolvía a él y oró a Dios para que Alan no tuviera que vivir sin nunca experimentar este tipo de alegría.

Cuando los brownies estaban hechos, Serena regresó a los brazos de Darien. Sin despertar, instintivamente, hizo un lugar para ella, susurrando su nombre y acariciando su cuello. Antes de dormir, ella le envió otra petición, que se le concediera el don de la salud y la vida para que pudiera pasar sus días cuidando y echando a perder al hombre que ella amaba.

Serena y Darien entraron en la habitación del hospital esperando encontrar a un inválido, pero encontraron a un agitado e infeliz Chiba – lo que es una cosa terrible. —Yo quiero ir a casa, Darien.— Exigió Alan.

A pesar que le gritó a su hermano, él levantó los brazos a Serena.

Ella colocó los brownies en la mesa y se apresuró a entrar en los abrazo de Alan. —¿Cómo estás?— Le susurró para sus oídos solamente.

—Soportando,— respondió él.

—Te voy a sacar de aquí tan rápido como pueda,— le aseguró personas llegaran hoy y estarán haciendo todas las modificaciones que hagan falta para que así podamos instalar cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar.

—Me parece bien, me vuelvo loco si me tengo que quedar en este mismo lugar por mucho tiempo.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?— Preguntó Darien.

—¿Qué tal un poco de café para comer con esos deliciosos brownies?— Alan quería sacar a Darien de la habitación. Necesitaba hablar con Serena.

Darien dejó el café, dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir una sonrisa en la cara de su hermano. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Alan cambió. —Serena, tienes que hacer algo por mí.

A Serena no le gustaba el cambio de su voz, —¿Qué sería, Alan? Sabes que yo haría cualquier cosa para ayudar.

—Quiero la verdad. Necesito saber, fuera de Darien, exactamente cuáles son mis expectativas. Ellos sólo me dicen mentiras. Sé que nunca voy a volver a caminar de nuevo, porque no hay manera. No puedo sentir mis pies; demonios, ni siquiera puedo sentir mis bolas a menos que mire hacia abajo para ver si todavía están allí. No sé si podré enfrentar la vida como un hombre a medias, Serena.— Sonaba tan desesperado; ella sabía que él quería gritar de frustración. Serena sabía exactamente cómo se sentía. Ella había sentido exactamente lo mismo ese día.

Aunque no debería ser así, con un hombre era diferente. Serena reconoció los síntomas. Ella lo había visto más de una vez. La identidad de un hombre que estaba atado en su fuerza, su tamaño, y en su virilidad.

Ella oyó el pánico en su voz; pánico puro, que puede echar a perder tu cordura y deja en entredicho el valor de enfrentarse a otro día. Alan estaba cuestionando su legitimidad como un humano. Esto la cagaba del miedo. Ella tenía que abrirle los ojos.

—Alan Stephen Chiba, escúchame – y escúchame bien.— Serena tenía la razón en su rostro, desesperada por llegar a él. —La vida vale la pena vivirla – de la manera en que se te presente. Yo voy a nivelarme contigo. Darien no lo sabe todavía, y yo no debería decirte antes de yo decirle – pero esto es una emergencia – así que, aquí va. He pasado los últimos ocho años de mi vida viviendo un tiempo prestado

.— Alan tenía una expresión de asombro, ella se sentó a su lado y tomó sus manos

entre las suyas. —En este momento, estoy en remisión. Mi enfermedad es leucemia. El tipo que tengo es bastante agresivo y la remission usualmente no dura más de dos años. Sin embargo, durante esta tregua inesperada y breve tal vez – me he enamorado perdidamente de tu hermano. Él quiere un futuro conmigo, un futuro del que no tengo ninguna garantía que exista.

Alan estaba atónito. —Serena, ¿tienes cáncer?— Atrayéndola hacia él, la abrazó. —¡No, tú tienes que estar bien! No podemos estar sin ti.

—Exactamente, mi punto – ¡no podemos estar sin ti!— dijo ella firme, en tono sensato. —Alan, tengo esperanzas. Puede ser estúpido, pero no tengo otra opción. En una semana, voy a sentarme delante de un médico y él me dirá si el recuento en mi sangre está mejorando o si ha disminuido. Ayer mismo, tuve oleadas de náuseas que me hacían caer de rodillas. Sin embargo, no puedo rendirme. Quiero vivir hasta que esté tan mal como para tirar la toalla y dimitir. Amo a tu hermano, y yo quiero vivir para él. Y tú – tú no sabes nada – todavía – hasta saber el veredicto final. Tienes que obtener el control y encontrar una manera de aferrarte. Alan, tienes que tener esperanza, también. Tu familia te ama. Te amo. Y, hay una mujer por ahí – en alguna parte, que está destinada sólo para ti. Ella no está aquí todavía, pero llegará. Por el amor vale la pena aferrarse.

Serena podría decir que había tocado un punto sensible. Él la miró con tristeza. —Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle a una mujer, Serena. Mi lesión me ha robado mi virilidad.

—No digas eso, Alan.— Ella juntó sus manos. —Vamos a hacer un pacto. Oraré por tu milagro, si oras por el mío. —¿Trato hecho?— Ella esperaba, expectante.

Él vaciló durante un largo momento. Por último, respondió. —Trato hecho.— Solemnemente, sellaron su acuerdo con un apretón de manos. Esta fue la manera en que Darien los encontró.

—Acabo de salir de la habitación, vuelvo y ustedes dos están acaramelados. ¿Debo estar celoso?— Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Sí, deberías estarlo.— Alan besó a Serena en la frente sólidamente. —Si alguna vez llega el día, que tú no quieras estar con ella – voy a estar de pie, esperanzado, para suplirte.

—Quiero que te pares, Alan – que camines, corras, saltes – lo que sea.— Darien le aseguró. —Pero no puedes tener a mi Serenity Bell.

—¿Tu qué?— Alan no estaba al tanto de verdadero nombre de Serena.

—Serenity Bell Tsukino,— explicó Serena secamente. —Mi mama era de Filadelfia, y el día en que nací, ella se sentía nostálgica.

Serena cocinaba y limpiaba todo el lío que los contratistas estaban haciendo. El ajetreo y el bullicio de renovar el ala trasera de la casa principal de Tebow era emocionante en cierto modo. Esto significaba que Alan pudiera volver a casa tan pronto como fuera posible, y que podría cuidar de él. Serena estaba nerviosa. Ella había sufrido dos episodios más de náuseas; culminando con vomitos.

Pero en lugar de darse por vencida, ella estaba decidida a tener una actitud positiva. Por extraño que pareciera, sólo parecía afectarla después del desayuno porque al mediodía había parado, luego se sentía bien. Darien no la dejó regresar para revisar el trabajo realizado. Él le dijo que se podía lastimar, y encima de eso, él quería sorprenderla. Por qué quería darle una sorpresa; ella no lo sabía. El trabajo se estaba haciendo para Alan.

Nadie había pensado en hacerlo, así que Serena lo hizo – ella llamó a Luna y le dio la noticia a ella acerca de su dulce temerario. Serena había pensado mucho en llamarla. De cierto modo esperaba que Luna dijera que estaba en camino, de regreso a Chiba y Serena no estaba segura de que quisiera eso. Ella no estaba lista para irse. Darien pudiera ser que deseara que se quede, pero todavía habían dudas flotando en su cabeza.

Luna se sorprendió, por decir menos. Ella dijo que iba a llamar a Alan, pero no se ofreció a venir a casa. De hecho, hablaba como si el tiempo de Serena fuera indefinido. Eso sonó como música para los oídos de Serena, pero todavía faltaba la temida cita con el médico.

El trabajo estaba completo, y Serena no podía esperar para ver lo que Darien había hecho para acomodar a su hermano. Ella lo planeó tanto; ellos lo hicieron – todo el mundo estaba ansioso de tener a Alan en casa. Había ido a verlo casi todos los días; cada vez que estaban solos, Alan le preguntaba sobre cómo se sentía. La cita con el doctor era pasado mañana, y el apoyo de Alan fue una de las cosas que la mantenía en pie. Ella todavía no había confiado en Darien, y no se atrevía a hacerlo. Después de ver a Doc Artemis, sabría lo que iba decir, de todos modos.

Había planes para llevar a casa esa misma tarde Alan, por lo que Serena comenzó a cocinar todas sus comidas favoritas. Ella decidió hacer su misión personal para mantener el ánimo lo más alto posible. En la cocina, trabajaba con una olla de sopa casera de fideos y pollo. Incluyendo un poco de perejil y crema; ella lo puso en fuego lento. Cuando dos manos grandes y calientes se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura – ella no se sorprendió – su toque era el mayor confort en el mundo. Echándose hacia atrás, ella dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. —Estoy tan contenta de que Alan regrese a casa.— Tan pronto cuando ella dijo las palabras, casi se mordió la lengua. Tenía que tener cuidado, ya que estaba empezando a hablar como si fuera su hogar permanente y ella fuera la matriarca o algo así.

—Sí, yo también.— Besando la parte de atrás de su cuello, él

bromeó. —Hueles casi tan rico como tu sopa.— Tirando suavemente de la mano, la acompañó hasta la parte trasera de la casa. —Cierra los ojos, nena. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

—Están cerrados. Huele bien aquí; me encanta el olor a cosas 'nuevas'. Darien estaba detrás de ella, sus manos se movían de arriba a abajo en sus brazos. Cuando se detuvieron, él se movió a su lado derecho. —Está bien, ábrelos.— Serena lo hizo. Por un momento, ella no entendía lo que estaba viendo. Esto no era lo que esperaba – no todo. Ella estaba preparada para ver equipos de gimnasia, mesas de masaje, bañeras de hidromasaje, y cosas por el estilo – en lugar de eso ella vio estantes y mesas de trabajo.

Serena le puso la mano sobre su boca y caminó hacia delante. Había una máquina de coser y una remalladora. Había equipo para conectar joyas con tachuelas. Y la parte más descabellada eran los estantes llenos de todo tipo de material y tejido que se pudiera imaginar. Cajas de perlas, joyas, broches, pasadores; todo tipo de decoraciones estaban muy bien ordenadas en pequeños estuches. Había tijeras y cintas métricas, hilos y cordones – suficiente para hacer que cualquier diseñador gritara. Lo más dulce de todo fue el letrero en la pared.

—Bolsas de Diseño Serenity.— Serena comenzó a llorar. Se volvió y lo buscó a tientas. Ella no tuvo que moverse, ya que a unos cuantos centímetros él tiró de ella. —¿Te gusta, cariño?

—¿Tú hiciste esto, para mí?

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Sere-mía.— Esto se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su Serenismo favorito. Las lágrimas de Serena no se desvanecieron; de hecho estaba empezando a sollozar. Darien no sabía qué hacer. Se suponía que era para hacerla feliz – no triste. — Oye, oye,— Él la levantó en sus brazos. —Por amor a Dios, ¿por qué lloras, mi amor?

Pequeños gimoteos interfirieron con el habla. —¿Qué. . .pasa. . . si. .. yo. . . tengo. . . que. . .irme?

—¿Irte? Nena, tú no vas a ninguna parte.

—Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte.— Ella sollozó en su hombro.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Tú tienes la única cosa en el mundo que quiero.

—¿Qué es?— Más gimoteos. Más lágrimas.

—Tú.

—No puedo quedarme para siempre.

—No sé lo que eso significa, pero no voy a aceptar menos. Siempre es la única cosa que harás. Siempre es todo lo que quiero. Es la única cosa que voy a aceptar.

Ella enmarcó su cara con las manos y comenzó a asfixiarlo con besos. La pasión que siempre ardía entre ellos se encendió. —Vamos a bautizar mi mesa de coser.— Ella sugirió con un guiño.

Él la llevó sobre la ancha superficie de madera. —Buena sugerencia, nena. Es apenas la altura correcta.

—¿Altura adecuada para qué?

—Para esto.— Él la acostó, subiendo su falda y arrancándole las bragas de encaje con un brusco tirón. —¿Sabes lo que quiero hacer?

—Sí, probablemente.— Ella esperaba.

—Quiero rasurarte, ¿me dejas?

—¿Qué?— Esto fue una sorpresa.

—Quiero que estés suave como la seda. ¿Confías en mí?

—Con mi vida.— Eso no era una mentira.

—Ponte allí.— Él se había ido noventa y cuatro segundos; ella los contó. Cuando regresó, tenía una toalla, una navaja, un poco de crema de afeitar y una toallita para aserse.

—¡Rayos y centellas!— ella jadeó.

—Así es, Serena, voy a afeitarte tu vulva hasta que esté tan tersa y suave como el culito de un bebé.— Él procedió a hacer precisamente eso.

Con mucho cuidado, humedeció el área, aplicando crema de afeitar y comenzó a pasar la cuchilla afilada sobre la delicada, y cubierta piel. Ella se puso tensa, sin esperar realmente que fuera a doler, pero plenamente consciente de que esto era una experiencia totalmente nueva. ¡Confiando en que Darien lo hiciera una experiencia espectacular! Él debía afeitar un lugar, limpiar, y luego un beso – afeitan un lugar, limpiar, y luego un beso. Por el momento, él la tenía desnuda, y ella estaba mojada y lista para un poco de especial atención. Darien se volvió algo loco; se frotó la cara a través de su suave monte de Venus, chocó su clítoris con su nariz y lamió de un lado a otro su coño.

—Darien, lo juro por Dios, si no te tengo dentro de mí – voy a gritar,

— Serena jadeó con deseo. Cuando Darien vaciló, despojándose de su ropa – Serena deslizó su trasero hacia abajo de la mesa y le echó manos a la obra.

Darien la esquivó, sólo por diversión. —¿Quieres algo Sere-mía?

—Sí.— Ella se le adelantó, y otra vez él la esquivó. Con un brillo perverso en sus ojos, Serena decidió cambiar de táctica. Ella sabía que esto iba a funcionar; había valido la pena en el depósito de agua.

Abriendo sus piernas, ella le mostró lo que extrañaba. Gracias a Darien, era tan suave como la seda. Rosa, brillante e hinchada, y ella en realidad se sentía latir ahí abajo. Sin apartar los ojos de él, ella chupó el dedo índice muy lento. Darien casi dejó de respirar. Ella tenía su atención.

Tomando el mojado, y brillante dedo, ella bordeó los labios de su coño, disfrutando de la suavidad del su recién y descubierta área. Un zumbido de poca satisfacción escapó de su boca. Darien dio un paso hacia ella. Haciendo un círculo alrededor de su clítoris, Serena hizo hambrientos ruiditos como gruñidos, diseñados específicamente para hacer que Darien se arrepintiera de haber comenzado el juego de burlas. —Puedes continuar Darien, tengo esto,— dijo ella con voz ronca. Haciendo caso omiso de los movimientos que ella escuchó en el borde de la mesa Serena movió el dedo por su apertura hinchada y arrugada, como una boca algo hambrienta. Deslizando su dedo todavía húmedo en el interior de sí misma, se movió alrededor y se movió de adentro hacia fuera, dejando que sus caderas giraran con una melodía que sólo ella podía oír.

—¡Dios Santo, Serena,— respiró Darien. En su tono de voz torturada, ella añadió otra dimensión a su actuación. Dejando el coño sin atención durante un breve respiro, se soltó bruscamente los senos y comenzó a jugar con ellos.

—Ellos quieren ser chupados, Darien.— Tomando sus pezones entre los dedos, ella los lamió, los distendió hacia fuera, y las revolcaba hasta que ella se auto condujo su propia locura. Una mano se aventuró de nuevo a su desesperado agujero, y ella se deslizó – añadiendo otro dedo al primero, empujando rítmicamente dentro y fuera de ella hasta que gimió de placer.

—Para. Para.— Ordenó Darien. —Me estás matando.— Él tomó ambas manos y calmó sus movimientos. Agarró sus tobillos, y él la atrajo hasta el borde de la mesa y la penetró. No hubo preliminares, e introducciones; sin previo aviso. Serena, literalmente grito de alivio cuando él empezó a meterse en su interior. —No deberías tomarme el pelo, cariño,— él sentenció cuando le dio justo lo que ella anhelaba.

—No sé por qué no,— ella jadeó, —Me parecía estar recibiendo lo que yo merecía.— Su ingenio mordaz, incluso en medio de un divertido y buen revolcón, no terminaba.

—Oh, crees que sí, ¿verdad?— Él no sabía cuánto tiempo podia seguir el ritmo de las bromas, pero él no quería ser el primero en caer en la estupidez. —Creo que te mereces algo mejor que esto.

—¿Qué crees que me merezco?— Él tomó una pierna a la vez y las colocó sobre sus hombros. Besando sus tobillo, él pasó sus manos por arriba y por abajo de sus piernas.

—Creo que te mereces profundamente y completamente –— él hizo una pausa para llamar la atención. Serena pensó que él estaba a punto de hablarle sucio a ella, pero en cambio, casi la hizo llorar. Porque la palabra que gruñó, era la más precioso que podría haber enunciado – — mi amada niña.

En sus dulces palabras, ella quedó absorta. Ya no era capaz de decir nada, sólo relajarse y disfrutar de ella misma. Sentirlo embestir dentro ella era la sensación más maravillosa que jamás podría aspirer experimentar. Sin lugar a dudas, se sintió tomada – poseía – conquistada. Pero sobre todo, se sentía apreciada. Su punto culminante se apoderó de ella y ella temblaba como una hoja en un huracán. —Darien, Darien,— se quejó ella. —No te detengas, por el amor de Dios – no te detengas.

Él no podría haberse detenido si el mundo hubiera sido reducido al polvo en un chillido, y apocalíptico ruido. La sensación de su mano en torno a él en convulsivos, y pequeños, movimientos de ordeño, hizo que se hinchara su polla hasta que él pensó que iba a estallar, literalmente. Ella lo vio en su placer, ella lo vio tirar la cabeza hacia atrás e inclinar el cuello. Dios, lo amaba. Ella lo adoraba. Queriendo ver el lado salvaje del hombre que ansiaba, ella le susurró, —Muéstrame otras cosas, cielo.— Cuando ella le dijo, él lo hizo – él le mostró a su interior y se dirigió dentro de ella como un loco de remate con un martillo neumático.

Mordiendo su tobillo, él levantó su culo despejando la mesa y echo dentro de ella la esencia de su vida, marcándola para siempre como de su propiedad. No hacía falta decir, Serena apreciaba su estudio de diseño. Más tarde, compartió con ella en el refugio que él le había creado a Alan.

Ahora, cuando ellos lo tuvieran en casa – ellos estarían en el camino hacia su recuperación.

**Continuara…**

**Hizo calor!, uff! Jajaja… nos vemos en el siguiente capi! Mañana Domingo les pongo dos capis de esta historia.!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE ES DE LA ESCRITORA ****SABLE HUNTER,**** PERTENECE A LA SERIE VAQUERO ARDIENTE,LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON PROPIEDAD DE ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI**** YO SOLO LOS UTILIZO PARA HACER ESTA ADAPTACION SIN FINES DE LUCRO, EL FIC ES ****RATED M**** YA QUE CONTIENE MUCHO ****LEMMON****, DESDE YA LES ADVIERTO QUE LA LECTURA DE DICHA HISTORIA ES REPONSABILDAD DEL LECTOR, RAZON POR LA CUAL NO ACEPTO RECLAMACIONES FUTURAS POR EL CONTENIDO.**

**CAPITULO 8**

—Odio tener que molestarte cielo, pero ¿envíaste dinero a esa dirección que te di?—  
Serena no quería tener que pedir, pero si él había cambiado de opinión – ella iba a tener que ir al banco y conseguir algo de dinero. Lo último que quería hacer era no realizar un pago a la fundación que había sido tan generosa con ella. Si no hubiera sido por ellos, no habría sido capaz de terminar la escuela o tomar las clases de la universidad que había disfrutado tanto. Un día, si su remission continuaba, iba a terminar su carrera.

Ellos habían pasado el día preparando la habitación de Alan para su regreso. Los chicos habían puesto pasamanos en los baños y la instalación de un telesilla en la escalera. Isaac había movido los muebles de lugar en el estudio y el comedor para que la silla de rueda de Alan fuera capaz de maniobrar a través del área con más comodidad. Darien acababa de terminar una rampa que aliviaría a Joseph el subir y bajar a la terraza. Por último, todo lo que tenía que hacer para el regreso a casa de su hermano se había completado. Libby le había traído un vaso de té helado, que bebió con avidez.

Darien parecía avergonzado, —Yo me ocuparé de eso tan pronto como cuelgue mis herramientas, amor. He tenido tantas cosas en mi mente; disculpame por olvidarlo.— Él levantó su mano y la besó. Ella había tratado de ocultarlo pero Serena estaba pálida y tenía la piel ligeramente húmeda.

Darien estaba un poco preocupado por ella. Tal vez, no era más que nervioso. Todavía no le había dicho que el gran viaje a Austin era terminando la semana. Él sabía que era trascendental para ella, y todo lo que podía pensar era que tenía algún tipo de comparecencia ante el tribunal o un problema legal. Ella había dicho que era una batalla y un enemigo, y Darien no podía pensar en otra posibilidad. Todo lo que Serena tendría que hacer era hablar y Darien tendría un batallón de abogados a su disposición. Estaba bastante seguro de que no era gran cosa, o Serena hubiera sido sincera y honesta con él al respecto. Sin embargo, él sabía que era importante para ella o no hubiera medido su relación a base de eso. Fuera lo que fuera, ella lo quería lejos de su camino antes de dar a su futuro luz verde.

Serena regresó adentro y Darien limpió su área de trabajo. Cuando entró en la casa, vio a Serena y la encontró acurrucada en uno de los sofas de la sala. Ella se había quedado dormida. Levantándola, él la llevó a su habitación y la acostó en la cama. Al contacto con el colchón, ella despertó. —Darien, cuando vengas a la cama; ¿me puedes dar mis pantuflas de peluche que están en el fondo del armario de Luna?

—Seguro, cariño. Deja que me ocupe de esa factura y ya vuelvo.—

Tenía la intención de hacer una transferencia electrónica si encontraba la información en Internet. De camino a su oficina, él encontró el trozo de papel que estaba doblado aún, tal como ella se lo había entregado. Sentado frente a su computadora, Darien dio la vuelta al interruptor de encendido y se echó hacia atrás hasta que el monitor se conectó. Tomando el papel que Serena le había dado, lo desdobló y miró la dirección. Su corazón de inmediato se le fue a la garganta. El destinatario era la Fundación Chiba. El legado de sus padres. Esta fue su empresa.

Con dedos temblorosos, Darien inició sesión en el sitio web de la Fundación y entró en el número de cuenta en el papel. Uno, A Serenity Bell Tsukino se le habían concedido un préstamo de cinco mil dólares para la matrícula, libros y cuotas. Ella había hecho diez pagos que habían sido enviados a tiempo y en su totalidad. El corazón de Darien latía a mil por hora. Tenía que haber algún error. Este dinero de la subvención sólo estaba disponible para aquellos adultos que estaban tratando de obtener su educación, mientras que luchaban contra el cáncer. Arrojó el papel hacia abajo como si le quemara los dedos, y comenzó a andar de un lado a otro en el piso.

No había nada que hacer, pero iría a preguntarle a ella. Ciertamente, no había una explicación – ella había conseguido el préstamo a su nombre – pero era para otra persona – alguien que tenía cáncer. Abriendo la puerta de su oficina se volvió a su habitación y le rogaría que explicara el error. A mitad de camino, él se acordó de las pantuflas. Con manos temblorosas, abrió la puerta de Luna y se dirigió al armario. En el suelo estaban las pantuflas de conejo rosa que mantenían sus pies calientes. De rodillas, las alcanzó. Su mano se tropezó con una caja de cartón que contenía algo que era bastante pesado. Se preguntaba por su contenido, él lo atrajo hacia él.

Al abrir la caja, observó el contenido sin decir nada por un momento, hasta que lo registró. No podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser. Darien se doblaba de dolor. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Él gritaba dentro de su cabeza.

El primer bronce de Darien estaba en la caja, envuelto en un nido de papel de seda. Todo lo que el investigador había dicho se remontó a través de su cerebro. El comprador de Libertad era una persona que Martínez había visto en la televisión; el comprador de Libertad era una mujer que luchaba contra el cáncer. Dejando las pantuflas de conejo donde estaban, Darien tropezó con sus pies. Tenía que salir de la casa. Ahora.

Al no ver nada, se abrió paso entre la casa, tambaleándose por la puerta y en la terraza. Aún no estaba consciente de su destino; Darien echo a correr. Si corría lo suficientemente rápido, podría alejarse de la verdad. Si corría lo suficiente, podría escapar del horror de que Serena estaba enferma, tal vez estaba muriendo. Dios, Serena tenía cáncer. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!

Ella le había dicho una y otra vez. . . . . . .

Tú no tienes que decir que me amas.

Me quedaré hasta que ya sea hora de irme.

No puedo quedarme por siempre.

Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerte.

¡Santo Jesús! Él iba a morir, aquí mismo. Darien cayó de rodillas y gritó en la parte superior de sus pulmones. —¡No! ¡No! ¡No!— Primero sus padres – y el Señor en el cielo sabía que él había orado para que ellos se encontraran con vida. Pero, no. Tres días después de que su coche había sido accidentado en el puente, sus cuerpos habían sido encontrados – y todavía seguían atrapados en su tumba de agua. Joseph estaba paralizado y sus oraciones no habían cambiado ninguno de los resultados de las pruebas del médico. Y ahora su preciosa Serena estaba enferma.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

¿Qué había hecho? Darien golpeaba el suelo con sus puños. Había dado todo por su familia. Nunca había siquiera considerado alejarse de ellos o darse por vencido. Él siempre había puesto primero a los demás.

—¡Sere! Oh, Dios – ¡Sere!

Darien lloró hasta que no pudo llorar más.

Serena estaba tan fría y enferma. Temblando, ella caminó hacia el cuarto de baño. —Darien— gritó. —Darien, ¿dónde estás?— No hubo respuesta. La casa estaba en silencio. Zafiro, Rubeus, Taiki e incluso Helios estaba fuera con los vaqueros wrangles terminando de vacunar y marcar los terneros destetados. Ellos probablemente estarían hasta altas horas de la mañana. No había nadie en la casa más que ellos. Ahora Darien se había ido. Ella se metió el baño, pero no podía sentarse – así que se acostó en el piso cerca de la bañera. Ella descansó los ojos, sólo por un momento – entonces se sentiría mejor.

Darien se sentó bajo un frondoso nogal por más de una hora. Él tuvo que tomar el control de su mente y su cuerpo. Razonar con él mismo, y barajar sus opciones. Claramente, él tenía que hablar con Serena. Obviamente, esto tenía todo que ver con la cita secreta a la que ella tenía que ir. ¿Por qué no le dijo? Darien se sintió traicionado. ¿Acaso ella no confiaba en él? ¿Qué significa esto para ellos? Sosteniendo su cabeza entre las manos, Darien intentó pensar. Ofreciendo una oración tras otra, le pidió a Dios que lo calmara lo suficiente para que pudiera tomar las decisions correctas. Balanceándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en agonía, esperó una señal.

Poco a poco, la paz llegó a su alma. Y con la paz llegó un poco de claridad. Fue muy fácil. Serena era un regalo de Dios, por lo tanto, Dios debía tener la intención que él la tuviera y la mantuviera. Ellos podrían enfrentar esto juntos. Podían vencer esto juntos. Con esa revelación se alivió su mente, y Darien volvió a la casa.

Serena estaba asustada. Se sentía tan mal. ¿Dónde estaba el Darien?

Finalmente, oyó pasos que venían por el pasillo. Cuando entraron en el dormitorio, ella no escuchó más. Estaba buscándola a ella en la cama, sólo que no estaba allí. —¿Sere – nena? Caminando unos pocos pasos hacia el baño la vio. —¡Nena, oh nena!— Arrodillado a su lado, él la levantó en sus brazos.

—¿Me llevarías al médico, Darien? Estoy enferma. Me siento tan mal. —Su voz era baja, pero la solicitud fue tan trascendental. Tomando sólo una milésima de segundo, le prometió a Dios hacer lo que fuera necesario para tenerla.

Él llamó por radio a Zafiro. No había manera de que pudiera conducir y sostenerse al mismo tiempo. Y él tenía que hacerlo.

—Lo siento, Darien.— Susurró Serena.

—Shhh, nena.— Él la consoló. —Todo va a estar bien.

Se dirigieron al hospital; Artemis había sido llamado y él se reuniría con ellos allí. Artemis – maldita sea, debió haber reconocido su nombre. Él era el jefe de Oncología en Brackenridge. Demonios; Darien estaba en la junta, pero al parecer, no estaba al tanto. Sí. El nombre no le sonaba para nada y no se le hizo para nada conocido.

—Yo debí haberte dicho,— añadió Serena para tratar de hacer las paces. —Pensé que iba a llegar a sentirme mejor.— Ella se aferró a su camisa con un pequeño puño apretado y hundió la cabeza en su hombro.

—He estado viviendo con leucemia desde hace años.— Cuando todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, ella comenzó a frotarle su pecho, sus brazos y sus hombros – cualquier cosa que ella pudiera alcanzar. —He estado en remisión y no quería que supieras nada al respecto hasta después de mi chequeo.— Darien frotaba sus labios sobre su frente.

Cuando él no dijo nada, ella trató de encontrar más palabras que decir para hacer todo mejor. —Si no quieres venir conmigo, lo entenderé. ¿Quién quiere esperar en un hospital, mientras que todas las pruebas se están tomando?

—¿A dónde más iba a ir, cariño?

Preguntó Darien. Su voz era dura, con lágrimas contenidas. —Mi lugar está a tu lado. Y ahí es donde voy a estar.

Zafiro condujo con cuidado, pero a un ritmo diseñado para devorar los kilómetros. Él no dejaba de mirar por el espejo retrovisor, Serena estaba dispuesta a sentirse mejor.

—Sabías de esto, ¿no? Eres un hijo de puta,— él le echó un vistazo a Zafiro, una vez que se dio cuenta de que Serena se había dormido. Se le había informado a Darien que este era el secreto que Zafiro había guardado durante tanto tiempo.

—Sí, yo no quería, hermano. Pero, ella me rogó que mantuviera su secreto. Ella no quería que la vieran como una persona enferma, ella quería que la vieran como una mujer deseable.

Esa fue la cosa más estúpida que Darien había oído nunca. Serena era una mujer deseable – ¿De qué otra manera pudiera verla?

—Yo era el que dirigía la mayor parte de las recaudaciones de

fondos para Serena.— Darien trató de recordar si había alguna vez escuchado sobre Serena o su enfermedad. Seguramente, si su hermano había estado envuelto, él hubiera sabido que algo estaba pasando. ¿No es cierto? ¿Era tan egoísta? ¿Estaba tan absorto en sí mismo que se perdió algo tan importante?

Zafiro era el filántropo, el activista comunitario. Esta misma tarde, el Consejo Asesor de la Ligas Menores le había llamado. Se había producido un robo en el puesto de comida rápida, y él era el que tenía que ir y asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y contabilizado.

¿Quién querría robar un puesto de comida? Algunas cosas habían sido reportadas como desaparecidas, pero la mayoría era sólo pan y salsa de tomate. El ladrón no era, obviamente, un gourmand.

—Lo siento, Darien. Sé que esto te ha sorprendido. Pero, no era su momento de decirte, Darien, ni el mío. — Zafiro observó el rostro de su hermano – si pudiera quitarle su dolor lo habría hecho. Dios, a él le hubiera gustado tener esa capacidad – para tocar lo que amaba y quitarle el dolor. Darien. Alan.

Serena. Qué maravilloso sería si existiera ese don.

—Ella va a estar bien,— Darien se dijo a sí mismo, así como a su hermano. —Ella tiene que ponerse bien y Alan va a sentirse mejor. Tenemos planes de boda.

En la mención de boda, Serena llegó a la vida.

—No hablemos de boda.— Serena, instó.

—Oh, sí hay que hablar de boda,— Darien le aseguró.

—Darien, estoy en remisión, pero la leucemia que tengo por lo general no permanece en remisión por mucho tiempo.— Cada sílaba que dejó salir de sus labios disparó un puñal en su corazón.

—Me voy a casar contigo, nena. Quiero darte la mayor cantidad de nuevas aventuras que puedas hacer – un marido, una casa propia, niños, comidas campestres del 4 de julio, búsquedas de huevos de Pascua – y toda la cuestión.

—Suena maravilloso, pero no podemos contar con ello.— Su voz era tan débil que mató de miedo a Darien.

—Zafiro, escríbelo en el calendario – nos vamos a casar – Serena y yo – en tres meses a partir de esta noche. ¿Qué día va a ser eso?

Zafiro hizo un poco de matemática en la cabeza y se le ocurrió una respuesta. —16 de octubre.

Serena sonrió, —El día más dulce.

—¿Qué?— Darien estaba tratando de seguir, pero él estaba muy preocupado.

—16 de octubre es designado como el día más dulce.— La voz de Serena era débil, pero ella estaba prestando atención.

—Eso suena bien, Sere-nena. Cualquier día que te conviertas en mi esposa, sería el día más dulce y el sol color de rosa iluminará el cielo.

—Zafiro, ¿vas a ser mi padrino de boda?— Darien no dejaría nada al azar. Antes de llegar a ese hospital, quería que Serena se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando muy en serio sobre tener un futuro.

—Hay otras cuatro personas que quieren las festividades.—

Aseguró Zafiro a Serena.

—¿A quién quieres de damas de honor?— Darien le preguntó.

—Yo no tengo a nadie a quién preguntar.— Serena confesó.

—Está bien,— le aseguró Darien. Zafiro y los chicos tendrán la tarea de conocer algunas mujeres. Nosotros necesitamos de ellas; cada novia hermosa merece hermosas damas de honor.

—Voy a encargarme de eso,— aseguró Zafiro.

Doc Artemis se reunió con ellos en el hospital. A Darien no le gustaba la expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Serena hizo las presentaciones y el doctor estaba contento de darles la mano. Darien no fue tímido al identificarse como el prometido de Serena. Esto complació a Doc Artemis tremendamente. —Bueno, nunca he sido más honrado de conocer a nadie en mi vida. ¿Sabías que íbamos a sentarnos y hablar de ti?

Darien se maravilló ante el comentario del doctor. Serena sonrió con una sonrisa débil y le dijo Darien, —una de las órdenes que recibí del médico fue que debería salir y encontrar alguien a quien amar.

—Esta es la chica más dulce que conozco.— Era obvio que al médico le importaba más que nada que Libby sólo tuviera una relación normal médico/paciente.

—No discutiré sobre eso.— Darien estrechó la mano del médico y luego le presentó a su hermano.

—Tengo que llevármela ahora, y hacerle una cantidad de pruebas.—

Él le explicó a Darien. —Puedes quedarte en la sala de espera o dejar tu número de celular e ir a un hotel; voy a decirle a una de las enfermeras que llame cuando lleguen los resultados.

Con el sombrero en la mano, Darien se mantuvo firme —Gracias, pero no, gracias. Voy a estar fuera de la puerta.

—Así lo haremos,— intervino Zafiro.

Esto no le cayó bien a Serena. —¿Por qué no te vas a descansar un poco, Darien. Es tarde. Tú y Zafiro están cansados.

Ninguno de los dos se movió. —No puedo descansar lejos de ti, Sere-mía.— Él le dio un beso dulce y lento. —Voy a estar aquí. Date prisa en volver a mí.

El médico la llevó a puerta cerrada y comenzó la espera.— ¿Qué crees que están haciendo con ella?— Preguntó Darien a Zafiro.

—Análisis de sangre, creo.

—¿Has orado?— Darien sabía la respuesta, pero también sabía que Zafiro encontraría una manera de hacer que se sintiera mejor.

—Yo he rogado por ella todos los días que ha estado con nosotros.

Yo sabía desde el principio que ustedes dos se pertenecían mutuamente.

Después de todo lo que has pasado, Serena y su inocente bondad era justo lo que necesitabas.

—Dios no me la llevaría, ¿lo haría?— Preguntó Darien la pregunta que Zafiro no tenía manera de responder.

Él lo intentó de todos modos.

—Serena va a estar bien.

Cuatro horas más tarde, una enfermera lo llamó por su nombre. —

¿Sr. Chiba?— Él y Zafiro saltaron, pero era Darien quien se levantó y siguió a la mujer uniformada de blanco.

El doctor estaba sentado en un taburete junto a Serena.

Darien no podía leer su expresión.

—Tengo que hablar con ustedes dos. He encontrado algo.

El corazón de Darien dio un vuelco. Eso no podía ser bueno. Por lo general, cuando un médico dice que ha encontrado algo – es un tumor o algo peor – si eso fuera posible.

—¿Qué es?— La cara de Serena era la más tranquila que él había visto nunca. De hecho, había un brillo de alegría en su rostro. Darien creía saber por qué. Serena estaba enamorada. De él. Y no importaba lo que el médico hubiera descubierto – no importaba lo que el diagnóstico final pudiera ser – el amor estaría en pie sin cambios y eterno.

—¿Qué ha encontrado?— Darien hubiera deseado nunca haber hecho la pregunta.

—Bueno, tengo buenas noticias.— El doctor hizo una pausa. —La remisión aún se mantiene fuerte.— Darien dejó escapar un gran suspiro de alivio. Cruzó la habitación y agarró a su nena. Ella dejó que la abrazara, se daba cuenta de que estaba casi en estado de shock – todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Después de unos momentos, la capacidad de pensar de Darien comenzó a recular. —¿Qué pasa con los síntomas – sus náusea y esas cosas?

—Esa no era toda las noticia que yo tenía.— El médico parecía tener un don para lo dramático. ¿Qué otra noticia? La remisión de Serena seguía aguantando.

—¿Qué más, doctor?— Preguntó Serena nerviosamente. ¿Y si le dio otra fecha en cuenta regresiva para preocuparse?

—Esa náuseas y vómitos tiene un origen.— Doc tenía una expression indescifrable en el rostro.

Oh, no. ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar mal?

Esperaron por el veredicto.

Por último, Doc Artemis casi gritó de alegría. —Serena está embarazada. ¡Ella va a tener un bebé!

Nadie dijo una palabra. Se oían ruidos por el pasillo del hospital, pero en la habitación no había nada. —¿Embarazada?— Serena no podia creerlo. Se puso las manos sobre su vientre y las movió sobre la zona plana con incredulidad.

Darien estaba en éxtasis. Se acercó a la cama, levantó a Serena y le dio vuelta y vuelta. Doc Artemis le advirtió. —Eso no es lo más apropiado teniendo en cuenta sus episodios en la mañana.

Darien conforme. Se detuvo, y entonces la abrazó. Apretándola a su pecho, él acarició cada respuesta a cada oración. Si bien Doc tenía los papeles listos para que se fueran, Darien salió y le dijo a Zafiro las buenas noticias; la primera revelación – la noticia de la remisión. Él quería callar el anuncio sobre el bebé hasta que todos los hermanos pudieran estar juntos, incluyendo a Alan.

—Finalmente, algo va bien.— Zafiro suspiró con agradecimiento.

Él condujo a la pareja de regreso a la casa. Serena durmió casi todo el camino, agotada por las pruebas. Darien la sostuvo la mayoría del tiempo; él estaba contentó con sólo ver su sueño.

—¿Tú la amas?— Zafiro la observaba con alegría.

—Más que el aire que respiro.— Darien manifestó lo obvio.

—Quiero lo que tienes. Y con Dios como testigo, yo lo voy a encontrar.— Zafiro prometió.

Chiba Ranch yacía pacíficamente, todavía al amanecer. No todo era perfecto, uno de ellos todavía estaba en un centro de rehabilitación, accidentado por una caída. Pero el tiempo corrige los errores y suaviza las arrugas. El equilibrio que se había perdido años atrás fue finalmente enderezado.

Arriba, en la habitación principal, Darien canturreó a Serena. —Mira, todo va a estar bien.— Darien miró profundamente a sus ojos, asegurándose que ella asimilara cada palabra que decía. —Sí, te creo.

—Tú dijiste que yo no tenía que decir que te amo – pero lo hice. Mi amor por ti es la verdad de mi vida.— Él le acarició el pelo de la frente, trazando los rasgos de su amado rostro. —Tu amor me define. Es mi razón de vivir.— Darien no sabía que podía hablar poéticamente, pero las palabras fluían de él espontáneamente. Tenía que hacerle entender. —Tú eres mi razón de ser, Sere-mía. Te amo con un amor más profundo que el mar – un amor que durará más que por siempre.

Serena se volvió en sus brazos y se aferró a él para salvar su vida. — A menudo dudaba de si viviría o no. Pero, ahora que sé que Dios me ha concedido días de gracia – quiero hacer el mejor uso de ellos. Darien, mi amor, dedico mi vida a vivir, sólo para ti.

—Habrá décadas – vamos a envejecer juntos. Tú, yo, nuestros hijos y todos mis hermanos y sus familias – El Rancho Chiba va a ser un lugar de amor y de risa.— Darien suavemente desabrochó la camisa de noche de Serena, abriendo todo el camino para que pudiera recostar su cabeza sobre su vientre. —Les puedo prometer una cosa a la vez – no pasará un día en el que no les diga cuánto significan para mí. Yo te dire que te amo todos los días por el resto de mi vida.

Alan estaba listo para ir a casa. Él tenía una de las lindas enfermeras ayudándolo. Rubeus y Taiki cuidaran de él, y en cuestión de horas estaría de vuelta en tierra Chiba. Si él tuviera que vivir la vida de un inválido – al menos podía vivir en casa. Los médicos y las enfermeras eran optimistas, pero una vision optimista era difícil para él mantener. ¿Iba a tener que vivir así para siempre? ¿Había alguien en el mundo que pudiera ayudarlo?

El grito silencioso se elevó de su cama y reverberó en el universo – y quién lo diría – como los viejos cuentos de hadas leídos – alguien estaba escuchando. Una conexión se ha realizado. La ayuda estaba en camino. A veces hay maravillas en este mundo que literalmente harán volar tu mente.

De vuelta en el rancho, una puerta se abrió y una sombra se deslizó a lo largo de la pared exterior del granero. Varias vacas mugieron en señal de protesta. Había un extraño en tierra Chiba. Nadie en la casa oyó nada. El extraño se fue al depósito de agua, desvistiéndose rápidamente y luego usó el agua caliente para lavar la suciedad del día. Después de unos momentos de lujo robado, la pequeña figura se deslizó de vuelta al establo. Había comida en la pequeña nevera del piso de arriba. Tal vez, nadie la echaría de menos ni un poco. La cama era demasiado agradable para dormir. Los mendigos y los ladrones no tenían por qué estar sin clases sociales – así que después de comer un poco de salsa de tomate y pan – ella fue a una de las casillas – se acurrucó en el fondo del heno y se dispuso a dormir. Antes de quedarse dormida, ella pidió un deseo: Por favor mantenme a salvo – Por favor, déjame encontrar un lugar en este mundo – Por favor, déjame encontrar a alguien a quien amar. Ella oró para que su deseo se hiciera realidad.

El sol se levantó en una celebración de colores rosas y naranjas cuando Taiki entró en el aparcamiento del hospital. En las puertas eléctricas dobles, Alan ya estaba esperando en su silla de ruedas, acompañado por dos cariñosas enfermeras. Una de ellas se inclinó y le dio un beso de despedida. —Mira eso,— se rió entre dientes Rubeus. —El cabeza dura no deja que las cosas se mantengan privadas por mucho tiempo.— Taiki no era tan alegre como su hermano; podía ver la tension alrededor de la boca de Alan y sabía que esto iba a ser un recorrido largo y difícil.

—Ya era hora que ustedes dos llegaran; he estado sentado aquí por media hora.— Se quejó Alan. La ayudante rubia negó con la cabeza a Isaac y le dijo que Alan estaba exagerando la verdad un poco.

—Habrá un nuevo amanecer, cabeza de alcornoque.— Rubeus era cariñoso, pero no estaba listo para malcriar a su hermano en exceso.

Sabía que si empezaban a consentir Joseph, podría no recuperarse tan rápidamente.

—¿Cómo estás Serena?— Alan preguntó en voz baja mientras Taiki lo ayudaba a entrar en el asiento delantero del Rancho Kind.

—Ella está en casa. Darien tuvo que llevarla al médico.— Rubeus despotricó la información antes de que Taiki pudiera callarlo. A pesar de que la noticia era buena, ellos no necesitaban alterarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—¿Doctor? ¿Serena se ha sido para el doctor?— La preocupación en la voz de Alan era evidente. El hermano no sabía que Serena había confiado en Alan.

—¡Así se hace pendejo!— Gruñó Taiki con buen humor a Rubeus cuando colgó la bolsa de Alan en el asiento trasero. —Serena está bien.

Ella tiene un buen informe, pero voy a dejar que ella o Darien te digan todo. Llegaron a altas hora de la noche y se fueron directo a la cama. Habría una reunión familiar tan pronto llegaran a Chiba.

Alan sonrió. Si Serena estaba bien, entonces tal vez el destino le tiene cosas buenas guardadas para él, también.

—Despierta, hermosa.— Darien se sentó junto a Serena sosteniendo una taza de café. Abrió los ojos un poco, y al darse cuenta de lo que Darien tenía en la mano, ella hizo tal alboroto que Darien tuvo miedo que fuera a derramar el café caliente sobre ella. —Tranquila, nena. Tranquila.

—¡Dios mío, Darien! Lo siento mucho, me he quedado dormida.—

Con cuidado de no zarandearlo más, ella se volvió hacia fuera por el otro lado. —¡Tengo que preparar el desayuno!— Echando un vistazo al reloj, ella chilló. —¡Mira la hora! ¡Alan estará aquí en cualquier momento!—

Mientras ella seguía luchando y tratando de salir de debajo de las mantas, finalmente se dio cuenta de que Aron se reía. Él estaba sosteniendo la manta hacia abajo en ambos lados de ella por lo que todos sus intentos de avanzar fueron infructuosos.

—Ya he preparado el desayuno, gusanita inquieta,— Darien puso el café en la mesita de noche y se tendió a su lado. —¿Crees que te dejaría levantar y trabajar después de la dura jornada que tuviste ayer?—

Englobando la almohada con sus brazos, él se inclinó para conseguir su beso de buenos días.

A Serena no se necesitaba persuadir mucho; ella le dio su beso tan libremente como le había entregado su corazón. —Tú sabes tan bien— ella saboreó a Darien, feliz de saber que tenía un futuro con este hombre glorioso.

—He estado mordisqueando panqueques de calabaza – usé tu receta, Sere-amor.— Los paqueques de calabaza eran los favoritos de ella y él sabía eso – ahora.

—No es de panqueques ese sabor tan bueno – es el amor. Puedo saborear el amor en tus labios,— ella le sonrió con alegría y esperanza en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes. —Te amo, Darien,— ella simplemente dijo.

Darien acunó su cuerpo cerca de él. —Te amo, bebé. Más de lo que nunca voy a ser capaz de decirte. Un chico campestre como yo, no solo tiene todas las palabras bonitas que una muñeca como tú se merece escuchar.

—Tú eres perfecta y todo lo que haces es perfecto.— Serena se deleitaba en la adoración que ella vio en los ojos de Darien.

—Estás más predispuesta, la población femenina en general no me ve a través del mismo par de lentes color de rosa que tú lo haces, cosita dulce.— Él trazó cuidadosamente sus ojos y la nariz con sus labios, saboreando el hecho de que Serena era suya, saludable y embarazada.

—¡Tú me perteneces a mí!— El pequeño tono brusco de Serena le hizo gracia a Darien.

—¡Puedes apostar tu último dólar a que lo hago, Sere-mía!— Él tenía algo que hablar con ella, algo que él sólo tenía que entender. — Cariño, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?— Él estaba de espaldas y tiró de ella por encima de él, apoyando ella la cabeza debajo de su barbilla.

—Claro.— Suspiró Serena contra él. No hay más secretos.

—¿Cómo terminaste con Libertad?— Él apenas había terminado las palabras antes de que ella se levantara para medir su expresión.

—¿Lo has encontrado?— Su voz era suave y tranquila. Ella no sabía por qué le daba vergüenza; no era como que ella le había robado ni nada.

—Cuando fui a buscar tus pantuflas, lo encontré en el fondo de armario de Luna– justo después que yo me conecté para transferir ese dinero que me pediste que enviara a la Fundación Chiba - Dejó de hablar para que ella pudiera explicarle.

Jugando con los botones de su camisa, ella se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. —Lo compré en la feria; usé mi dinero de cumpleaños de mis padres y abuelos.

—Lo he estado buscando por años. Lo hice para mi mamá; nunca pensé que iba a ser vendido.— No hubo ningún juicio en su voz, él solo estaba exponiendo los hechos.

Una expresión de angustia pasó por su cara, —lo siento, yo no lo sabía. Lo he tenido todo este tiempo.— Antes que Darien pudiera explicar, gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su rostro. —Ojalá hubiera sabido – lo habría devuelto.— Ella lo dijo todo tan rápido, y se alejó antes de que él fuera capaz de reaccionar. —Déjame buscártelo.

Mascullando maldiciones, Darien la siguió. —Espera, cariño. ¿Crees que me importa que lo tienes? ¡Sere! ¡No corras, te harás daño!— Darien la encontró en el suelo del armario, acunando la estatua de bronce en sus brazos. Él se sentó junto a ella, reprendiéndose a sí mismo por hacerla llorar. —Me encanta que lo tengas, Sere. Yo no estoy loco, nena.

Élla buscó su cara, tratando de leer entre líneas. —Pero, tú dijiste...

— Ella lo tendió a él, sin decir una palabra regresó su posesión más preciada a su legítimo propietario. —Yo no sabía que costaba tanto, sino nunca hubiera sido capaz de costear algo tan hermoso.— Darien tomó a Libertad y se sentó, eligiendo dársela a ella en sus brazos.

—No te atrevas llorar. Todo lo que tengo es tuyo, incluyendo este pedazo de barro cocido.— Ella no puso automáticamente sus brazos alrededor de él, sino que él empezó a tratar de hacerlo por ella; se cortaría la mano antes de hacerle daño otra vez. —Yo sólo quería saber por qué lo compraste, cariño – estoy encantado de que lo hayas tenido durante todos estos años – hace que la conexión entre nosotros tenga mucho más sentido.

Arrastrándose en su regazo, ella le abrió su corazón. —Confieso que te he deseado durante años. Fui a cada partido de fútbol y cada rodeo hasta que yo...

—¿Hasta qué?— Él no podía creer que había sido suyo por todos estos años. ¡Qué maldita pérdida de tiempo! —Hasta que me enfermé, — él atrapó todas sus lágrimas, besándolas incesantemente. —Cuando vi ese caballo hermoso; tenía un aspecto tan salvaje y libre que pensé en si podría tenerla – algo de su poder y su espíritu pasaría a mí. Y me hizo sentir más cerca de ti.— Inclinando la cabeza, ella murmuró. —Tonto ¿no es cierto?

—Yo lo creo así; nos mira – nosotros estamos aquí – estamos juntos. Y tú estás sana Y embarazada. Yo diría que todo salió casi perfecto.— Se puso de pie y la levantó, con estatua y todo.

—Por lo tanto, ¿puedo conservarlo?— Ella dio unas palmaditas en el bronce, mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia su habitación – sonando sumamente complacido.

—Nena, puedes tener ese y te haré mil más.— Imaginándose cómo él llegó a pensar que su mundo se estaba terminando justo la noche anterior – hizo de esta mañana una dolorosamente dulce.

—Sólo dame una cuando el bebé nazca.— Ella lo miró tan confiadamente; pensó que su pecho iba a estallar de amor.

—Hecho. Te voy a hacer algo perfecto. Lo prometo.— Colocándola en la cama, le puso las pantuflas en sus pies. Ella sólo se maravillaba de tener a alguien como él cuidando tanto a alguien como ella. —El café está frío por ahora. Vamos, consigue tu traje y ve abajo a esperar al resto de la familia. Apuesto a que Helios y Zafiro están allí esperando por nosotros. Helios ha estado pidiendo verte desde que volvimos ayer por la noche.—

Un claxon sonó fuera y Serena casi rebotó en sus brazos. —¡Alan!

— Ella gritó. —¡Vamos, Darien!— Riéndose, él la echó sobre su hombre como un saco de patatas.

—¡Serena!— Helios la abrazó antes de que Darien pudiera dejarla en el suelo. —Serena, ¿estás bien?— Había tanta preocupación en su voz que Serena estuvo a punto de llorar.

—Estoy como una rosa.— Ella abrazó a Helios hasta que se retorcía, luego se fue detrás y le dio a Zafiro un abrazo.

—Gracias por venir con nosotros la noche anterior. No sé lo que habríamos hecho sin ti.

—Para eso son los hermanos, bizcochito,— Zafiro la besó en la punta de la nariz. Darien lo permitió; él estaba muy feliz de estar malhumorado.

Tan pronto cuando abrió la puerta del Rancho King se agolparon a su alrededor para ayudar a Alan a salir. —¡Oigan, denme espacio, holgazanes!— Entonces vio a Serena. —¡Tú no, Serena! Tú vendrás aquí.

— Joseph la atrajo hacia sí y le susurró. —¿Fuiste al médico?

Ella sostuvo al dulce temerario y respondió: —Aún libre de cáncer.

— Él la apretó triunfante.

—Alguien páseme mi maldita silla de ruedas.— Darien ayudó a su hermano, maravillado de las palabras secretas que habían compartido su amada y su hermano. Él no estaba preocupado, simplemente curioso.

Ellos sostuvieron a Joseph y lo hicieron hasta la mesa del comedor. Darien miró a su familia. Su familia.

Alan tuvo una batalla cuesta arriba, pero tenía un montón de personas dispuestas a apoyarlo. Darien fijó un ojo de águila en Zafiro, — ¿Qué estaban tú y mi nena susurrando?

Todo el mundo estaba preparando sus platos y Serena estaba ocupada vertiendo vasos de leche fría para todos los hombres de gran tamaño Chiba. Alan lo miró directamente. —Serena me abrió los ojos. No te enfades con ella, pero cuando yo estaba sintiendo lástima por mí mismo y me preguntaba si valía la pena vivir la vida como un hombre a medias – ella me contó la pesadilla que había tenido que hacer frente durante más de la mitad de su vida.

Darien se sintió mortificado. Una parte de él quería ser el único en el que Serena confiara, pero una gran parte de él estaba orgulloso que ella cuidara lo suficiente a su hermano para decir lo que fuera y hacer que él quiera darle una oportunidad de vida. Darien le dio una palmada a su hermano en la espalda. —Me alegro que ella estuviera allí para ti. Serena es única. Me alegro de que estés en casa.

Después que todo el mundo estuvo servido, Darien trajo a Serena a su regazo y miró a sus hermanos. —Tenemos algunos anuncios que hacer.— Incluso antes de que comenzara, Serena empezaba a sonrojarse. Darien besó su resplandor rosado. —Está bien, nena.

—¿Ustedes dos se van casar?— Los ojos de Helios brillaban de la emoción.

—¿Por qué me robas protagonismo, muchacho?— Darien juguetonamente le dio un coscorrón a su hermano pequeño. —Sí, es cierto. Serena va a ser parte de esta familia – Y…,— él hizo que todo valiera la pena. —Usted, Sr. Helios va a ser tío.

Durante el anuncio de Darien había un caos extático general. Serena fue agarrada y pasó de hermano a hermano, recibiendo besos, abrazos y felicitaciones. Darien fue ignorado, pero todo estaba bien. —Oye, sé amable con el munchkin.

Ella fue colocada suavemente por Isaac en el regazo de Zafiro para un último abrazo antes de que fuera devuelta a Darien. —Estoy tan feliz Tú has tenido tu milagro – ahora déjame trabajar en lo mío.

Rei escuchó la felicidad en el interior de la grande, y acogedora casa, y deseó ser parte de ella. Al presionar su cara al cristal como una niña en una tienda de caramelos, ella observaba al que ellos lo llamaban Zafiro, mientras él en voz baja inspeccionaba la celebración. Él era la razón por la que ella estaba aquí.

Después que casi la había atrapado en el puesto de comidas de las Ligas Menores, ella se había quedado tras bastidores y lo vio trabajar con los niños. No sabía que un hombre así existiera. Él era paciente y amable; trabajando con los chicos como si fueran suyos. Pero no lo eran. Ella no dejaba de mirarlo. La noche siguiente, cuando él había venido, Rei ni siquiera vaciló. Ella se había escondido en la parte trasera de su camioneta, sin saber a dónde iba, pero sabiendo dónde estaba, era el lugar donde quería estar.

Los panqueques olían tan bien, y su estómago rugió tan fuerte que Rei tuvo miedo de que pudieran oír. La mayor parte de la salsa de tomate y el pan se había ido, así que ella tenía raciones pequeñas. Rei no estaba robando; ella se aseguró de trabajar cada día para pagar la comida que comía. Nadie se había dado cuenta todavía, pero ella estaba limpiaba la montura y el estiércol de los establos. Lo más probable es que pensaran que uno de ellos lo estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, a Rei la hacía sentir mejor.

Tomando un último vistazo a la feliz familia, ella suspiró. Algo maravilloso había pasado – ella podía decirlo por las sonrisas y las risas.

Durante unos minutos, ella escuchó. La hermosa niña tenía suerte. Ella era muy querida por los seis hombres – y Rei no tenía a nadie.

Lamentablemente, ella se apartó y regresó al establo. Ya, sería un buen momento para darse un chapuzón en el depósito de agua. Todo el estaba ocupado y no habría ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera ser atrapada. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta del establo – las vacas y los caballos estaban acostumbrados a ella. Ella se había asegurado de acariciar a cada uno e incluso deslizó algunos nuggets que estaban almacenados en los silos. Ahora, ellos la miraban expectantes – pero ninguno hizo cualquier tipo de alarma. Ella había reclamado la última casilla a la derecha junto al gran Palomino. Hablándole al caballo de oro, extendió la ropa y la dobló cuidadosamente en la esquina. Sólo tenía conjuntos que la hacían mantener toda limpia. —Gracias por la manta, guapo.— Ella hablaba al caballo; él la veía exactamente como si entendiera cada palabra. Envolviendo la manta alrededor de ella, Rei se escabulló para bañarse.

Helios estaba tan aliviado de que Serena y Darien hubieran conseguido estar juntos. Él sólo tenía trece años, pero él no era estúpido. Él lo veía venir. Y ahora, Libby estaba embarazada. Iba a ser verdadero y un chiquitito que venía a vivir a Chiba. Por primera vez, él no sería el bebé. Por lo tanto, Santo Cristo, ya era hora que ellos dejaran de tratarlo como tal. Como ahora. Taiki había perdido el teléfono celular de su camioneta y se había dado a la ingrata tarea de dar marcha atrás en todo el lugar para buscarlo. Caminando hacia el corral, Helios pasó cerca del tanque de agua. Al oír un chapoteo, se llevó tremendo susto.

Deslizándose a su alrededor, Helios estaba decidido a atrapar al intruso. Acercándose, caminó de puntillas y lo que vio lo hizo jadear. Para sus trece años – el cabello largo y el agua reluciente en una mujer desnuda sólo podían significar una cosa. En vez de correr, empezó a gritar. —Chicos, chicos – vengan rápido.— Por supuesto, nadie le oía – excepto Rei – que rápidamente se apresuró a salir del tanque.

Corriendo de regreso a la casa, abrió la puerta de la cocina y se encontró a Zafiro en medio de las tareas de la cocina.

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? Ya sabes que no debes cerrar de golpe la puerta; mira el barro que estás dejando en el suelo limpio de Serena.—

Helios estaba jadeando, y más alterado de lo que Jacob podía recorder haberlo visto.

—¡Zafiro, ven rápido!— Él trató de sacar a su hermano por la puerta.

—¿Por qué? ¿El granero está en llamas?— Zafiro sabía como los chicos podían exagerar de la menor cosa.

—No, tienes que venir a ver.— Helios era insistente.

—¿Ver qué amigo?— El entusiasmo de Helios era contagioso.

—Simplemente no lo vas a creer.— En la expresión severa de Zafiro

– Helios abrió la puerta y le indicó a su hermano seguirlo con una mirada de súplica en su rostro. —Tienes que ver esto, Zafiro. Es mejor que el día que Rubeus encontró dos cabezas de serpiente.

—Si no estás exagerando, me voy a la tierra de tu Wii.— Helios no estaba preocupado – él sabía que perro que ladra no muerde.

—Por el amor de Dios, Zafiro. ¡He estado tratando de decirte! ¡Hay una sirena en el depósito de agua!

—Bueno, tienes razón.— Zafiro siguió a su hermano por la puerta.

—Esto tengo que verlo.—

Los panqueques de Serena no le sentaron bien en lo absoluto. Darien le lavó la cara a ella y le entregó unas galletas y Coca-Cola. Ella había estado enferma de nuevo, pero esta vez había sentido alivio y alegría por las náuseas.

Por ahora ella sabía que la enfermedad provenía de su embarazo y no de una recaída por la leucemia. —¿Mejor?— Darien levantó la barbilla para que pudiera ver su expresión con claridad.

—Sí, mejor,— ella asintió. —Estoy tan cansada.

—¿Por qué no te acuestas y descansas durante un tiempo? Hemos tenido demasiadas emociones en los últimos días.— No fue difícil convencerla, y pronto él la había colocado en las cubiertas blandas. — Debería estar afuera reparando la cerca, pero no puedo irme lejos de ti,— Darien acarició su rostro. —Te amo, bebé.

Serena le sonrió y luego dijo algo que hizo que su boca se abriera. — No tienes que decir que me amas, Darien.

Confundido, él preguntó, —¿No te gusta oírme decir que te amo?

Acurrucándose con él, ella explicó. —Oh, me encanta lo de tu amor por mí.— Tirando su camisa fuera de sus pantalones y luego procediendo a deshacer la hebilla de su cinturón, ella salió a aclarar su sorprendente declaración. —Pero tú no tienes que decirlo en voz alta.

Tú me lo dices tan claramente en muchas otras maneras.— Una de esas formas se estaba asomando a través de su ropa interior.

—¿Qué quieres decir, caramelito?— Estaba perdiendo rápidamente su capacidad de comunicarse verbalmente. Su atención y el oxígeno que le daba suministro de sangre estaban dirigiéndose hacia el sur.

—Tus ojos me dicen que me amas.

Ella besó sus párpados suavemente. —Tus manos me dicen que me amas.— Serena tomó cada mano y le acarició la palma de la mano con sus labios. —Tu cuerpo me dice que me amas,— ella tenía toda su atención cuando sus pequeñas manos se cerraron alrededor de su pene duro como una piedra. —Pero, por encima de todo – es tu comunicación de corazón a corazón.— Ella presionó sus senos contra su pecho para que pudiera sentirse el uno al otro los latidos del corazón aumentando rápidamente.

Darien estaba desgarrando sus ropas, y luego empezó con la de ella.

—La comunicación no verbal pudiera ser muy eficaz.— Abriendo sus piernas, él la preparó para recibirlo. —Estás tan caliente, bebé. Su calor me quema vivo.— Besando el camino abajo de su cuerpo, Darien mostró a Serena lo mucho que le importaba. —Todos los días, Serenity Bell, asegúrate de que sepas que te amo – con toda mi capacidad.

Y él era muy capaz.

Listo. Dispuesto. Y definitivamente capaz.

**FIN**

Se ha terminado el primero libro! Jaja..

Quién Será Rei?

**NOTA: En el Final de Este Primer Libro tuve que ponerle Rei pero para el Segundo Libro Será de la Siguiente Manera,**

**Los que fueron Serena y Darien En Este Libro Serán Zafiro y Michiru,**

**En el Segundo Libro Serán Darien y Serena…**

**Nos vemos En El Segundo Libro**

**NOTA #2: Estoy viendo para conseguir el Resto de los Libros de Esta Saga Si alguien los tiene en Español Contacteme Por Favor, Sino Pués los bajere en Inglés y Tendré que hacer la Traducción.**


End file.
